Ultimate sacrifice
by megg8566
Summary: Dimitri could not lie to himself any longer. He loved Rose so much and he promises to find a way to make things work. When Strigoi attack they take him and Rose hostage wanting something from them.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Frostbite**

 **Vampire Academy and all the characters belong to Mrs. Mead, I own nothing.**

 **Dimitri never ment to fall in love but it happened and he could not deny it anymore.**

 **He will stay by her side, train her be there for her and maybe find a way to be with her until they both get taken by Strigoi.**

When Dimitri woke up in the morning ,his first thoughts, like every other morning this past months, went right away to Roza. She hunted his dreams every night and his thoughts every could no longer deny to himself the extend of his love for her but the obstacles that prohibited him to act on those feelings were always there, no matter how much he thought of her. Before the Spokane events, he was contemplating the idea to accept Tasha's offer, not for a family or marriage, but because he did not want to risk Roses's graduation with his growing feelings for her. After Mason had died,he found it impossible to ever separate himself from her, he loved her too much and knew Rose would need his support more than ever. She was devastated from Ashford's death, they all were, Rose more than others.

He glanced at the time, 5:00 pm, the sun was down, still very early morning for the Moroi world. Their training was ressuming today after a 2 weeks break, during which he had seen Rose from far making sure she was alright. She was mourning and he gave her the space she needed. It was difficult to see her in so much pain without running to hold her in his arms and offer some comfort.

He got ready quickly and headed towards the gym. It was cold and windy that afternoon, he looked around while walking, there was no one to be seen, the campus was still asleep.

The gym was warm and quiet appart from an occasional noise caused from the upper windows put in stress by the strong looked again at the time,Rose should have been already there, she usually was late. Dimitri started to stretch expecting Rose to rush inside in a hurry, like she always did. He smiled at the thought and went on with his stretching.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa " - the scream was sudden and urgent almost horrifying. He new who it was from and rushed to the gym entry in seconds griping his silver stake. Rose was on the ground few meters from the entry, her mouth was still open in a silent scream and her eyes were wide full of terror fixed on something ahead. Dimitri jumped in front of her like a feline ready to attack the enemy, he scanned the perimeter, heart pounding fast. There was nothing out there, his dhampyr senses could not detect any danger.

"It's him Dimitri, I saw him" Rose said and started to sobb uncontrollably. Dimitri scooped her in her arms, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Let's get you inside first,my Roza" he moved fast, the snow had covered the ground and she was now wet.

"shshsh Roza it's ok.I am here, you are safe", he seated, without letting her go from his chest.

She continued to cry for a little while and Dimitri continued to sooth her, rocking her almost like a baby in his lap.

" Roza what happened out there?" he asked couping her face with his hands,moving her a little towards him. He removed some hear locks from her face and gently wiped out the remaining of her tears. Rose shivered at his touch, looking at him deep in the was so sweet, so strong so caring yet Rose did not know if he would believe her. She herself could not believe her eyes, when Mason appeared before her in front of the gym, she could only scream.

"Roza please, trust me, I want to be there for you, let me in" he pleaded still stroking gently her chick with his thumb while his other fingers were buried gently in her hair.

Rose opened her eyes again to look at Dimitri and all she could do was lean upwards to meet his lips. Those lips she needed so despretly, who had been her torture for months. He opened his mouth almost instantly welcoming her soft lips, his tongue brushed gently on her upper lip and she willingly welcomed him kiss was needy,almost painful, she needed him to heal her, he needed to make sure she was there and safe in his arms, in his kiss.

Without breaking the kiss Rose shifted in his lap, so that both her legs were around his waist. Dimitri moved his right hand at her lower back and pushed her tinghlty to his kiss became possibly more needy and lust was surfacing, with a strong love comes strong passion, a passion that was burning deep in their cores. She felt his desire against her belly,but she daren't hope, this was Dimitri after all, never the less she tried. Rose moved her hips towards and stroked him gently with her core. The reaction she got almost shocked her.

"Hmmm..."

He moaned and coupped one of her breasts squizzing her,while he moved his lips from her mouth to continue down her neck toward her breast.

Suddenly one of the upper windows gave a loud squick,, the wind had become stronger outside. The noise had made them jump and brought them back to reality.

They were both breathing heavily,their features still flushed from the passion they had just shared.

"Roze I am sorry, I do not know what came over me" Dimitri said looking upset,trying to put order in his feelings, it would have been easear if only his body would listed to his head.

"Don't worry comrade, it is my fault, you can say we got caught up in the moment" Rose said bitterly, retrieving her hands from his was mortified and hurt.

"Wait I did not mean that" he quickly said holding both of her wrists on his chest,not allowing her to move away.

"You caught me by surprise and I behaved like a teenager,ravishing you. I should have been more careful and not loose control in a place were I can be caught compromising you."

"Exactelly Dimitri, so please let me go now so you can clear your conscience" she replied bitterly trying to pull her wrists free.

Dimitri did not move an inch instead he tightened his grip,holding her with one hand and the other forced her face to him

"What I am saying Roza is that, I am sorry about the place but not about the kiss. I needed this, I needed to feel you alive, to make your heart run faster for me, to feel your skin and you were gone in Spokane I thought my heart would stop and I would never have the chance to see you again..."

"Dimitri I do not understand" she interrupted him confused

"I love you Rose" her entire body shook at this revelation,he continued " I can no longer pretend I do not, and God knows how I hate to see other guys around you. I love your stubbornness, your courage, your loyalty to Vasilissa, I love that way you push yourself to the limit and never give up, I love the way your beautiful hair moves around your beautiful face, I love you all my Roza,so so much that it hurts sometimes, I could not help how I feel, I love you body and soul, and I promise that I will find a way for us to be together if you want me as much as I want you. Will you wait for me?" he finished his romantic declaration with thick emotions evident in his voice. He had just declared his immense love for this girl who was speechless looking at him with tears streaming down her face.

"You want me?" Rose managed to say, her heart was beating to fast and the happiness was making her dizzy. She was still afraid this was a dream, because there was no way Dimitri would love her so much, she did not deserve him, not so much of him.

If it wasn't for Dimitri,Rose would have been expelled from the academy with no chance to ever become a guardian, she owed him for so many things and yet here he was ready to sacrifice even more for her sake, willing to give up a future with wife and kids , give up guarding Lissa, risk ridicule, gossip, possibly prison for just being with her.

"How could I not want you my love, even if your feelings are not as strong as mine, even when you decide to move on" he said releasing her hands and bringing their foreheads together.

"I love you too Dimitri Belikov, more than anything in the world. I was ready to give you up because I love you that much, and I was ready to suffer my whole life knowing that you were happy" her words came out serene, a serenity she had never experienced before.

They stayed like this a while, head to head, heart to heart and they were happy.

Dimitri broke the silence first "What happened out there Roza, would please tell me?"

She stiffened right away, nervousness took over her emotions but Dimitri gave her a reassuring squizze on her hands that were still resting in his lap.

"Mason" she said, knowing how crazy she would sound" I saw his ghost "

Dimitri stayed silent as if he was trying to carefully think how to comment what she just told him.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Rose said matter of factedly feeling betrayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't worry too much comrade, this is a sign I am loosing it" she got off him without being stopped this time.

"Roza it not easy for anyone to get over such a painful experience in a record time, no one is expecting that from you and I hope you are not expecting that of yourself. It will take a while."

"I think we better start our practice,I need to get back in shape" changing the topic was the best she could do for now, hoping Dimitri would not see the extend of her pain.

"We can skip it for today Rose, you are very wet and need to change"

Rose's face flushed a deep red but she still managed to curl her lips in a suggestive smile instead of an embaraced one.

"You were seated on a ground with a lot of snow, it's not a good idea to get sick now" Dimitri added quickly trying to keep his cool mask on, but was amused and surprised at the same time, since she had met Dimitri, he had always been able to mask his feelings without fail, until now.

"I know what you ment comrade, you do not need to explain" the new knowledge of the effect she had over him,made her daring but it was not time to pursue this any further though.

"Dhampir's do not get sick that easely,training will help me focus, I need it"

Dimitri understood and got field experience was coming up, for the first time in their academy experience, senior novices would protect their assigned Moroi from the "Strigoi" teachers and guardians.

There were still 2 semester left until graduation, Rose had advanced very quickly in her fighting skills but there was still plenty to teach.

" All right, go get ready and we will do some sparing for the 30 min that are still left"

The rest of the practice was uneventful, Dimitri and Rose spared, he would occasionally stop and explain her the best way to execute some moves;she would listen carefully follow his lead.

By the time Rose reached the classroom, the wind had transformed in a snow storm, very rare for that time of the year, winter seemed unwilling to let go.

"I hoped you had been carried away by the wind, Rosie" commented Christian as soon as she set in front of him for breakfast,Lissa was picking some breakfast over the counter.

"Good morning to you too Sparky, I am sorry to disappoint you but you see I like doing that"

"Doing what?"

"Disappointing you, of course and by the way be careful not to go outside or the snow might turn you off"

"You...auch Liss, I was just saying good morning to her" Lissa hit him on the shoulder,while coming around the table to give Rose a hug, she had been giving her space,like Dimitri, and was happy to see her so lively with Christian this morning.

"Hi there sis, how was training this morning" being careful not ask how she was. Rose appreciated her thoughts but did not like to be treated like a fragile doll.

"I'm ok Liss.." she huged her back " Dimitri is teaching me some new techniques and I am eager to put them in practice in the coming field experience "

"Wow since when did you start eating so much" Rose pointed at Lissa's tray, full of food and a mountain of doughnuts.

"It' s for you silly" she said with a smile " I figured out that after the break, , training would be harder so, voilà, eat up to compensate your energy loss"

"Or rather stock up fat" Christian said sarcastically

"Fat that you need Ozera, to look less like a starved teenager"

"You are only envious Hathaway, my natural beuty is undeniable"

"Look chimney boy, if you want to have an idea what a man looks like, have a look at Dimitri when he is shirtless" Christian almost spited his drink on her face, even Lissa looked shocked.

Mentally cursing herself for the slip Rose continued to eat as if nothing happened.

"What?" she said after few seconds that Lissa and Christian were waiting for her to elaborate.

"You have seen Guardian Belikov naked? Lissa asked in a low voice afraid others might hear.

" Firstly, I said shirtless not naked, I am pretty sure there is a big difference there and secondly , yes I have. We trained once in the swimming pool, since Belikov is not a monk,he presented himself like every other person that goes in a pool"

She tried not to feel guilty for not telling her best friend about all the rest but in fact she had never seen Dimitri in all his glory, although had imagined him often.

"Is he as much as he looks?"Lissa asked curious this time with a clear expression of mischief.

"Liss, really?" Christian was annoyed and that brought a big smile on Rose

"You don't have to be shy Chris, he has the body of a God"

He just made an ugly snore at that, he new Belikov was a monster. Moroi men could never compare to the Dhampir body type, Moroi features were delicate and handsome for the most part; Dhampirs had a muscular body, made for combat, but Dimitri Belikov was both, handsome and deadly.

"How do you resist that, I mean, he is not my type but by Vlad he is hot"

"I don't" thought Rose to herself while opposite her Christian seemed positively red, was he really thinking of Dimitri's body?

"I cannot believe I am listening to this" he complained covering his ears, while standing "come Lissa we are going"

" Not yet darling, at least not you" Lissa pulled him down and gave him a peck on his chick.

" Now I have lost my appetite " cried Rose

"I have lost it before you" Christian chuckled.

"Adrian is waiting for me, we are practicing spirit this morning, and by the way Rose. He told me that Victor's trial date is set"

This time Rose did loose her appetite "When do we live than" she asked putting down her favorite chocolate doughnut.

"We are not" Lissa said hesitantly knowing Rose might explode at the news.

Rose wanted to scream, Victor Dashkov was at the same level as strigoi on her list and there was no way, the court would not call them to testify against him.

To Vasilissa's positive surprise, Rose did not throw a fit, at least not right away, maybe it would come later, she was Rose after all. Guardian Belikov was training her well that much was evident and she was so happy for her friend although, it was easy to see how angry Rose had become.

"Rose, they just think that Victor will be sentenced even without our testimonies, it is not as if they are letting him loose" she tried to reassure her friend.

"Yes, but you were the person that he hurt the most, we should be there" Christian cut in, evidently siding with Rose.

"We will see about that" was all that Rose said, her face dark. She would find a way to be there, Lissa deserved at least that much. Victor had hurt her and he had to answer for that in front of her, Moroi had to listen to the details of his cruelty.

"Rose I got to go now, I will see you later in class but please promise me you will not do anything reckless" Lissa pleaded her.

"Don't worry Liss I won't" Rose told her not fully convinced at her own statement.

Lissa left after giving Christian another quick kiss as his eyes followed her until she desapared behind the cafeteria door. He seemed sad and worried,eyes still fixed on the door.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, this time seriously noticing his behaviour.

"She is spending so much time with Adrian this days,I know it is necessary to improve her magic use but somehow I cannot help feeling left out. I am pathetic" he looked down frustrated.

Rose knew when not to push it so instead she smiled at him.

"Being shadowkissed is a bitch, I can feel Lissa has increased her use of magic because darkness is hunting me more every day." Christian looked at her in pity " I know you love her but I can feel her Chris and she loves you too, you make her happy, never doubt that."

He stayed silent looking at her with gratitude and than cracked a smile out of the blue.

"Is that why you are jealous of me Rose?"

"You dork" was all she said while leaving with a laugh.

Dimitri knew for sure about the trial and did not tell her, Rose did not like it and would surely confront him in the afternoon practice.

She suddenly started to feel very unsettled, Lissa was practicing her magic and Rose was being fully hit but the side effect of it.

"What do you think of the pairing like this" Alberta spoke putting down the list in front of him.

"I think Rose might not accept it" he said after reading that she would be protecting Christian Ozera during that period.

"I know, everyone expects her to be paired with the princess but Rosemarie has to be ready to protect a Moroi with no bond. Our vow is to protect Moroi, despite of who they are, I think it is time Rose learns that"

"I agree with you Alberta and I am sure Rose will understand" ..."after a while" he added a little amused at Alberta's evident doubt.

"She has changed Belikov, you have trained her well. When Rose first came at the academy she cried often the first month, her mother leaving her was a shock she could not easily overcome and I still think she hasn't fully. I never saw her crying again after that, instead her reckless behaviour increased year after year. We all knew the cause of that behaviour but it was still difficult to manage her. We guardians live by our vow " They come first", we had our childhood and happy memories, Rose never had that,she has never known a moment were that vow did not apply"

Dimitri felt the pain for his Roza. He grew up loved by his mother and sisters and could never imagine his childhood without them, Rose had no one but the Academy.

"Take care of her Dimitri" he shot his head up, surprised at her, Alberta knows?

" She trusts you and listens to you like I have never seen her doing before with anybody."

"I will" was all he said unsure of Alberta's meaning.

"Alright everybody listen up" Alberta called the seniors in training class,Dimitri and other guardians standing behind her.

"We have made the pairing for the upcoming field qualifications, this is the most important assignment if you want to make it to the finals. I am going to call out your names first and that of your charge,Moroi seniors are being informed of the same as we speak"

Ashton Alix is assigned to Jesse Zecklos

Katharina Bartekova to Sophia Badica

Eddison Castille to Princess Dragomir

At that Rose head shot up, Dimitri tensed while Alberta continued reading all the list. He fixed his eyes on Rose,who was also looking at him with a wild expression, wanting to do the Hathaway thing but fighting it back.

Rosemary Hathaway to Christian Ozera

"What" Rose screamed loosing it this time.

"Do not interrupt me Hathaway or I will cut you out of this assignment" Rose flinched at that and closed her mouth shaking full of rage, the novices next to her seemed worried about their safety.

Alberta finished the list and dismissed the class.

"Guardian Petrov might I talk to you" Rose came running to us as soon as everybody was out. She ignored Dimitri's presence, he knew what that ment and was not happy for it.

"Yes Rosemary, what is your concern" Alberta asked despite knowing the reason.

"Christian Ozera? I am supposed to protect Lissa, she needs me and you go pair me with him?"

"Would you have preferred Jesse Zeckloss than?" Alberta replied coldly, knowing how much Rose hated him, what she did not know is how much Dimitri hated him.

"How could you..."

"Rose" Dimitri interrupted her putting his hand on her shoulder, she was surprised but the touch stopped from saying something that would have put her in a big trouble.

DPOV

"Guardian Petrov, allow me explain to Rose the mechanisms of this assignment" she just nodded as I draged Rose almost forcebly out of the class.

"Why didn't you tell me , or is it fun to see me loose it like this" she was really angry.

We were going towards the gym, still dragging her by the arm but she was making to attempt to free herself.

"Once inside Rose detached herself and turned to me with a crie, I barely had the time to dodge her fist directed to my face, her leg hit me fully on the side throwing me off but I managed to steady myself quickly, in time to block her next attack.

She had lost it, I blocked her hands, pinning her on the ground, she was screaming, her body shaking in anger. I knew she would be upset but this was not her, I could see hatred in her eyes,pure hatered.

" You knew about Victor and did not tell me, now you take Lissa away from me" she tried to move her legs to free herself, I used my full body weight to pin her down.

"Roza we did not take her from you, snap out of it, you are not you"

"Yes this is me and I hate you, I hate you"

At those words my strength left me, my heart skipped a bit, Rose took fully advantage of it and threw me off. I got up quickly expecting her attack, she was in pain, like a beast in a cage that needed release. She lunged towards me once more and this time I let my guard down. Her fist connected to my jaw, even though not strong enough to brake it, the pain was strong and threw me on the ground.

Rose froze instantly, her expression full of shock and horror, she had come out of it.

I hurried myself up to go to her "Stay away from me, I am a monster" she moved back several steps, her chest rising and falling fast, as if she was going to have a panic attack anytime.

"Roza it was not you, it's OK"

"No, that was me, Dimitri, don't you understand. I am loosing it, just like this morning"

"No Roza you are not, you were just upset I could see you wanted desperately to stop"

"But I couldn't and I hurt you, you let me hurt you" hot tears came streaming down, it blured her vision; she did not see my arms taking her in.

"You did not want to hurt me,that is why I let you, I knew you would stop"

"But I hurt you" she said in between sobs.

"I got my payback for all the times I kick your ass in class" I said amused although still very worried about her.

"Did you just say ass?" she was trying to clean the tears from her face.

That's my Rose Hathaway attitude, she was back.

"I am sorry Dimitri"

"It's OK Roza"

"No it is not ok, I was upset with you about the Victor thing and just now for the pairing arrangement but the darkness that took over me increased that exponentially and I could not control myself"

"Do you think this is because of spirit?"

"Yes, Lissa was practicing with Adrian this morning and I could feel all the darkness sinking in me."

"You have to tell Lissa, there has to be another way"

"I have not seen her so happy and not confused about herself in a long time, she needs this"

"What about you Rose? Is it OK for it to destroy you?

Rose just shrugged not knowing how to reply.

" Well I am not, and I want you to talk it with Vasilissa, I am sure she will not be happy with this either "

"Talking about things Dimitri, why did you not tell me about Victor's trial?"

"The order, came such that the students involved were not required to testify.I knew you would be upset and I agree with that, so I was just trying to find a way to bring you with us in court this Saturday."

She seemed to relax at that.

"I know you are upset about the pairing Rose, Alberta thought it would be good for you to guard someone you do not choose and without the bond. Most guardians do not have the luxury to choose and that is something that you need to accept, I agree with Alberta on this one"

"I know but I still hate you for being right" Rose said imitating an upset kid. Dimitri's laugh filled the gym and she was glad for that.

" I just hope I am not gone kill Sparky in the process "...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rosemary Hathaway was young in many ways, in her seveteen, almost eighteen years of life, she had known only the academy and her strong desire to protect Lissa. While the academy could never replace a family, with it's stringent rules always on a scheduled life, Vasilissa Dragomir had been the only person to give Rose what she needed most. A sense of family and belonging, they grew up together and fitted perfectly in each others lives . Where Rose was wild, impulsive, always ready to rebell against everything, Vasilissa was a perfect picture of calm and composed little girl that hardly thought badly of anyone. Throughout the years together their friendship consolidated, shaping both of them, changing them irrevocably after the accident that took Lissa's family lives.

When Dimitri Belikov stepped in their lives, she hated him at first for bringing them back to the academy but could not help feel attracted at the same was a mirror image of who she wanted to be. Soon Rose started to understand, to her amazement, how similar they were in many ways and she knew than that there was hope for her to become the best guardian for Lissa. He was like a dormant volcano, had trained himself over time to dominate his raging emotions in a perfect guardian mask, he was efficient and deadly, feared and respected by many, despite his young age. Loosing his friend and charge, had hurt him more than he wanted to show, but Rose could see his hurt, understood him. Falling in love with each other was inevitable for such two similar creatures, they could see in each others souls, no words needed. Two perfect fitting pieces of the same puzzle.

"Morning little dhampir, your are like a rainbow this morning" Adrian interrupted Rose's thoughts.

" You know that I have never heard a man use the rainbow as a compliment, it sounds more like an elementary school line." she turned to face him smelling the usual mix of alcohol and sigarete that seemed to follow him everywhere.

" You said it my dear but I ment your aura, I can pay you a very colorful compliment anytime you want" he said with a grinn.

"I am sure you can Adrian but the issue is me wanting it"

" One day you will come to your senses my love and you will beg me for it"

"Keep your hands off Ivashkov, or I will paint the rainbow all over your pretty face" she pushed him off with a smile.

" See you called my face pretty , I know you are denying your feelings for me" he said dramatically putting his hand over his chest, faking an aching heart.

Rose just rolled her eyes and laughed at such drama display. Adrian always had that effect on her, she never liked his attentions,never the less she liked him. Lissa was coming towards them with a grinn the size of the ozone hole, glued in her face.

She had high hopes in a romantic relationship between her friends and was pushing Rose for it.

"Hi guys, you look so playfull this morning" her eyes shining with curiosity looking at both of them.

" Rose just mentioned elementary school herself and good morning to you " he leaned down to give Lissa an innocent kiss on the chick.

"It is not me you should be kissing Adrian" she said looking is Rose's direction her smile very sugestive. Rose was seriously annoyed this time, she could at least try to be a little more discreet on her intentions.

Adrian laughed loudly at that attracting the attention of other students going about the campus.

" I would love that more but I am afraid not even the skilled doctor Ozelsky would be able to put me in one piece if I tried, not to mention Rose's Russian jailor" he said nonchalantly.

Roses heart dropped to her feet in shock, even Lissa's smile froze.

"What does guardian Belikov have anything to do with it?" Lissa asked with a frown apparently being sure that Rose would be as annoyed as her over the comment.

"Well he is looking over here right now and I do not thing his face expression means anything good for me, did you cross him this morning Rose?"

" No I didn't" Rose replied looking at him in a very menacing way.

" Than it must be me he doesn't like, I wonder why?" Adrian faked an innocent air.

" Do you have a death wish Adrian?" Rose was seriously annoyed this time.

"Rose cool it off, I am sure Adrian is joking, right?" Lissa glanced nervously over Adrian, holding Rose by her hand. She knew her friend and this joke had gone a little too far, if Rose's expression could tell.

"Of course I am, I think he is just upset not to be the usual knight in shining armour this time. I managed to pull off some favours and got you two a permission to come for the trial this Saturday"

This took them by surprise and Rose forgot her anger as fast as it came. Lissa and her were jumping like little girls that just received their favorite present.

" Thank you so much Adrian, you are not as bad as you sound" Rose gave him a hug.

"Nice save there, one more stunt like this and there will be no one saving you from him" she whispered loudly enaugh for him to hear and was satisfied to feel his flinch.

"Come Liss, we are late for class" she pulled a Lissa that was still jumping of happiness.

Dimitri was not happy about the way Adrian was around Rose, as much as he hated to admit it, he was jealous. Despite being a royal Moroi, Adrian was a good person, his habits made him a fool but Dimitri had the suspicion that was a facade the young man had built to keep others away from him. Observing him from across the seat on the jet bringing them to court, it was clear that Adrian Ivashkov had more than a crush on Rose.

Shifting his eyes on Rose he understood right away that she was not well, since the plane took off she complained a strong headache. Alberta gave her some pills and everyone thought she was fine now, but he knew, her face was a shade paler. His Roza was not upset with him for not being able to find a way to bring them all in court, he still felt like he let her down. There was so much more he wanted to do for her, now more than ever, protect her from Dashkov. Was he going to tell everyone about the lust charm?

The idea a of being striped from his ranks did not terrify him as much as the idea of Rose not being able to graduate because of him. He would not allow that to happen at any cost.

"How are you?" he asked walking behind her. Their group was walking towards the palace, Alberta leading the way, Vasilissa busy in a conversation with Christian right behind her.

"I am better Dimitri don't worry, it takes more than e headache to bring down a Hathaway"

"Than why are you still pale?" Rose looked surprised at him.

"I swear Dimitri you have eyes on the back of your head. Every time I glanced in your direction you were talking to Alberta or reading your stupid book. I was even trying to get your attention being all cosy with Adrian on the plane." she lowered the voice at the last sentence.

"Do you think I did not notice, it took all my good will not to jump on him and brake that arm he put around you. You are cruel my Roza."

"I thought you did not want to look at me" her face became slightly pink, it suited her red lips so well.

"I always look only at you my love" he whispered at her before moving at the front were Alberta was walking towards the main hall of the palace.

"Rose are you OK, your face is all red, do you have a fever" Lissa touched her front a little.

" Don't die on me Hathaway or I will be unprotected for a full month" Christian gave her a peck on the shoulder.

"Chris maybe I will let you unprotected and have the guardians give you a good beating"

" Ha Ha Ha" came his sarcastic laugh.

"I am OK Liss" she brushed off gently her friend's hand " maybe I had to much food on the plane" she lied.

"Or too much vodka" Adrian chucked from behind making it obvious he had heard her exchange with Dimitri earlier.

"Your jokes are always so absurd Adrian, there was no vodka in the plane plus we are not allowed to drink" Lissa said with frustration.

They arrived in the main hall, Alberta was handed their accommodation arrangements. The guardians here to stay in the guardian wing, of course and the rest of them would stay as guests near the Queen's apartments.

After repeating to everyone their schedule, Dimitri followed Alberta, giving Rose a quick glance, their eyes met briefly but it was enough to tell a lot.

Lissa and Christian were talking to a Moroi that seemed to be the Queens secretary , so Rose took the occasion to drag Adrian on the other side of the room.

"Easy little dhampir, we have the night ahead of us"

"What is wrong with you, I barely have time with him alone and you come out with your dubious comments in front of Lissa. Are you stalking me?"

"Calm down Rose, Belikov knew I was right behind you, he was marking his territory...I think"

Rose looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Come on Rose, don't play dumb. I know you were all over me on the plane to get his attention and I swear I was scared he would jump any second to kill me"

Rose felt mortified and ashamed "Adrian I..."

"You can use my body to make him jelouse any time, I surely don't mind" he gave her a tight hug, she did not push him away out of guilt, he knew that.

"I am sorry OK, there is so much going on right now and I need him close but we can't, it is killing me, and him"

" You will figure it out, I am sure" he said letting her go.

"Rose the Queen has asked to speak with you in private" Lissa spoke from accross the room a questioning look on her face.

"What have you done this time Rose?" Christian had an evil grin on his face.

" Christian cut it out" Lissa retorted

"Why is it always me? I was just worried about her" his smile clearly expressed the opposite.

"There must be a mistake Liss, I have never seen the Queen alone before, so I cannot imagine why she would like to see me in a private audience" she said a little nervous, thinking of Dimitri, there was no way Tatiana knew about their love or did she? Maybe Victor had told her? Panick started to rise as her mind raced through ideas and maybes. Adrian placed a hand on her shoulder, probably noticing the change in her aura, he must have used spirit on her because her worries vanished one by one, just like they came.

"Thanks" she whispered, he just made a slight nod.

Tatiana's studio was grand, fit for the Queen she was. The Moroi that was talking earlier to Lissa, asked her to wait there until the Queen would present herself.

After a couple of minutes the door opened again, Rose stood up expecting Tatiana to walk in ,instead to her horror it was Dimitri. So this might be about them after all; Dimitri's expression mirrored hers they stayed silent looking at each other.

Her heart was druming in her ears and tears threatened to come out, she could not destroy Dimitri's reputation like that, he did not deserve it.

"Rose " he finally spoke coming closer " everything will be OK, I promise" his hand caresed her face gently as if the tips of his fingers could convey all his love for her. Rose shot her eyes close, the pain tightening her chest, his touch was so bittersweet. She should have let him go, protect him.

"Surely they could not dismiss one on their best guardians like this. He had done nothing wrong, her Dimitri was everything that was honorable and noble...her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again. Tatiana came in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Your Majesty" Dimitri bowed his head with grace, greeting the ruler of their secret world. Tatiana acknowledged him with a nod, smiling at him, she moved around the desk offering both of them a seat with a light gesture of her hand.

" I see the academy has not managed to teach you what good manners are Rosemary Hathaway" her look was hostile, full of disdain.

"Forgive her manners your Majesty, I am sure Rose is just surprised of this sudden call on us?" Dimitri had a perfect composure and even smiled a little when he looked towards Rose, expecting her at least to follow his lead.

"Forgive me, guardian Belikov is right" she managed to sound cold and bowed her had in an awkward way.

"I am afraid I have to disagree with that guardian Belikov, Rosemary has always been the centre of troubles for many years, even scandals you might say"

" You don't know me..." Rose hised angrily, as she felt Dimitri's grip on her hand,did not continue with her sentence.

"Are you denying being a whore Rosemary?"

This time Dimitri flinched,his guardian mask perfectly on but he felt sick to the stomach. His mother had been called a blood whore, his sisters too but not Roza not his Roza.

"Your majesty, I urge you to take back what you just said?" his tone was polite but somehow low and dark.

Tatiana's eyes widened looking at him with fear but it was quickly gone as she covered it with defiance .

" You too Belikov? As her mentor..." Rose closed her eyes waiting for the tsunami wave to hit " you should have been more careful and not allow her whoring around with my nephew "

Rose's world stopped spining, she looked at the Queen, her brain not connecting with what she just head. This was not about Dimitri and her, relief flooded her heart, she realised the grip on his hand and knew Dimitri was feeling the same.

"Rose has not such relationship with your nephew" Dimitri explained matter of factedly, having regained his composure.

"How can you be so sure" she askes looking at Rose

"Because I know I am not"retorted Rose, not in a good mannered way.

. How could this happen, she knew that for her being the centre of gossip, was usual in the academy but not here.

" Rose has hardly any time for social life, your Majesty, she spends almost all of it in training with me and the rest is cerfew time"

"So you are saying, the rumor is not true?"

"Yes" they replied at the same time.

Tatiana was prepared for a fight when she entered her studio, rumors circulating her nephew and Rosemary were very explicit. The idea of him fornicating with this novice was disturbing for her royal mind and pride, Rosemary was already responsible for helping Vasilissa escape maybe even forced her to escape. If it was not for their bond and the fear of facing the warth of her parents to e certain extend, she would have gladly given her blessing to throw her out of St Vladimir. Rumors also said that she had become an exceptional fighter, making her first kills weeks ago.

She glanced over at Dimitri Belikov, his beautiful face showing no emotion apart from the already expressed loyalty to his pupil, maybe the rumors were not true.

"Guardian Belikov thank you for clearing my mind, I am now assured of the falsity of said rumors" thank you was all he and glanced over at Rose who was positively red of anger.

"I have selected you personally to be Vasilissa's guardian. Galina was a good friend of mine, in fact she used to be my guardian after I graduated St Basil's"

This time Rose moved surprised at the sudden turn of events, she glanced at her side were Dimitri seated, his demeanor gave away nothing but his eyes were shining. The current Dimitri was shaped by many losses and one of them was his mentor, Galina ; she was taken and made strigoi against her will. Guardian's worst nightmare was becoming the creature they have been trained to hunt and kill.

"Soon after your trials" Tatiana continued getting up and walking towards the window, she stopped there observing the darkness with an air of melancholy. She had never opened up to anybody before on this subject, Galina had saved her life more than she cared to admit. Dimitri Belikov was the only guardian to testify what a great a fighter she had been.

"Soon after your trials, Galina send me your results, I was impressed, I have to say,no one had ever heard of such a score. She also informed me that you had requested to guard Ivan, the poor Ivan" she paused with a sigh.

At that point Rose was convinced that she was dreaming, it was the only logical explanation or the Queen monster had bumped her had. She had always wanted to know more of Dimitri but never pushed it, in fact they never had that much time together, never in the world she would have imagined to know such intimate details of his life from the Queen herself.

"Ivan was so young...you lost them both at the same time" she said turning to Dimitri with a pitiful expression. Rose extended her hand to touch his under the table, he grabbed it twining their fingers, he needed the contact although perfectly still.

" I requested your immediate transfer to St Vlads. Vasilissa is the last Dragomir and as a ruler I am responsable to protect the bloodline,Vasilissa is like a child to me and I could not bare the thought of what tragedy her loss would bring over me or the Moroi world. I have trusted you with that guardian Belikov."making a dismissive gesture, she was done talking and wanted to be left alone.

"I understand" was all he said and got up, Rose followed.

"Well thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy your stay" she said, no apology for Rose.

Dimitri made a slight bow before leaving the room, Rose in the tow. None of them spoke, Rose was afraid to break the silence so she followed him behind still a bag of emotions. Suddenly Dimitri grabed her hand and before she could understand what was happening he closed a door behind her,his lips connecting in a forcefull kiss.

He was not gentile, his kiss was more a need, a release of his fears , he had her pinned behind the door a little too hard; Rose did not complain, instead she curled her arms gently around his neck. He understood, broke the kiss breathing heavily and fell down on his knees in front of her not letting go of her body, he clinged to her,his head resting on her belly.

"I thought..."

" I know, me too" he said a little calmer now.

She stroked gently his hair smiling lovingly at him, it was silky at the touch, he held her tighter.

"Did I hurt you"

"No" she lied gently but he new it was not true. He moved his head to look at her ,she allowed the movement releasing his head slightly.

Her eyes were full of love for him, her beauty mesmerizing, his heart trembled taking in all the feeling of belonging to her,what had he ever done to deserve this miracle. She was more than his lover, she was his very soul.

"I love you" he said,it was simple and clear,powerful.

Her hands caresed his forehead, slid down his face, he closed his eyes savoring her touch like she had done before, when they thought separation was coming. Her lips touched his in a sweet kiss,her lips soft and warm, there was no need for words.

Rose detached first , looking at him a little more before saying.

"It is not over yet, tomorrow Victor might..."

" He won't" said Dimitri resting his had on her belly again, Rose remained silent for few seconds enjoying the feeling.

"What did you do?" she asked concerned and needing to know.

"Royal moroi might be able to easily call for favors on high up levels, but I can call for favours amongst some deadly dhampir guarding the prisoners. Dashkov might not enjoy his prison time."

"Does he know?"

He just nodded without any further comment.

"Lissa is freaking out, we got to go" said Rose despite herself but Dimitri seemed unwilling to let go.

" Plus I am sure, you don't feel your knees by now comrade"

He laughed at that, another side he adored of his Roza

"Let's go..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rose could feel Lissa through the bond,she was restless, imagining all sorts of troubles Rose might have gotten herself into.

"Is she alright?" Dimitri asked from behind, as they were walking together towards the common guest hall.

"Yeah, she is just freaking out, imagining I have killed the Queen by now"

" That sounds like something you could do" he teased.

" Ah yeah, I thought you might fulminate Tatiana when she called me a whore"

Dimitri flinched, not being amused at all, Rose just laughed and his reaction.

" Do you think someone is spreading rumors on purpose? "

"I don't know Dimitri, I do have a reputation but as you know I never cared much about it, since it is not even the truth, but this really threw my off, although I am very grateful it was not about us," Rose added still a little nervous.

They had reached the commons, Dimitri pushed the door open allowing Rose to go in first, as the gentleman he was.

" It took you a while little Dhampir" said Adrian, getting up with a smile when he saw her enter. His smile vanished when he saw Dimitri coming in. His eyes fixed on him, menacing; he knew that Belikov did not think of him as his best friend but something was off.

"What happened, did my aunt do something to you?"he asked seriously concerned.

Rose looked over at Dimitri as if asking his permission to reply, his expression changed to one of adoration when their eyes met. They did not need to be guarded when Adrian was there , they knew he knew but he still felt the need to roll his eyes.

" Your aunt is very charming Adrian, as usual, but never would I have expected, not even from her, to be called a whore in my face. Do you have any idea why that happened? " Rose was pissed off, not as much as Belikov who now seemed positively ready to kill.

Adrian gulped visibly, surprised by the question, he was not expecting that.

" Wow, so that was all about those rumors?"

"You knew" Rose was bewildered, he had known about the rumors and did not tell her?

"Rumors circulate all the time about me Rose, I cannot keep track on them or try to fix everything, people will always talk, I am sure you understand what I mean" Adrian was trying to make it sound like a small incident, although he was not happy that Rose, had to face his aunt for that. He knew Tatiana could be cruel beyond reason.

At that point Dimitri moved past her, with an angry growl, but Rose acted as fast, she grabbed his arm tightly. It was difficult since he was several inches taller than her, never the less she dug her nails deep in his skin needing him to stop.

"Dimitri?" She was looking at him oddly. Her eyes were concerned.

" Rose was called a who..." he couldn't finish the word," because of you, and you mean to tell us, it is nothing important? "

"How?" Lissa's shocked voice came from behind, even Christian seemed angry.

" Guys, I did not know this was going to happen. I am so sorry Rose, I have never made a secret of my feelings for you, you know that, everybody knows that. I know you don't want me but I would never degrade you. I respect you Rose, much more than you think and believe me, I am as disgusted as you at my aunt's accusations. I will talk with her and make sure she apologizes." although it was ment for Rose, his eyes were on Dimitri while saying all that, hoping to pacify the still very angry Russian.

" It was not him" Christian interveened, this time all eyes turned to him.

"Jesse and Ralph approached me some weeks ago, inviting me to a secret freak club they have, I do not know the details, I turned them down obviously but while moving away from them I heard Roses name being mentioned. They were walking towards the dorms making comments on Rose and what a who..., you know. I caught up with them...it was an ugly fight."

" Why didn't you tell me?" said Lissa

"I did not think there was a reason to tell...I did not want...Rose... to hear about those rumors, I thought they had stopped"

Christian and Rose never had a smooth relationship but they shared was a strong mutual respect. Their bickering was more like that between a brother and a sister.

"I have to go," Dimitri muttered

"Why?" Rose asked and he could see from her face that she instantly regretted the question.

"I have to go," he said again, and he brushed roughly past her as he strode out of the door.

They were all silent and uncertain of what to say.

"Did you antagonize with guardian Belikov?" Lissa's broke the silence looking at Adrian as if he was crazy.

"I..." Adrian was lost of wards as he put his hands up in surrender.

"I don' think he liked being called responsible for allowing me to whore around with him...apparently"

"Rose, I told you- "

"I got it Adrian, I am sorry for accusing you" she was sincere.

"It's OK" he said putting his hands down

Lissa put her hands around as Rose buried her head in her golden waves.

Christian and Adrian left the room quietly not wanting to disturb or witness Rose's tears, they both cared for her, in different ways, but understood she needed Lissa in that moment.

Christian walked aimlessly the galleries of the palace not knowing were to go exactly. Even though a royal himself he had never been in court before, he was very young when his parents turned strigoi and ever since, the Ozera name was never willingly welcomed in the royal circles.

His attention got caught by a loud noise coming from behind a big wooden door at the end of the corridor. He reached the handle and pushed the door open; it was the guardian's gym, he closed his eyes a little as the first rays of sunlight came through one of the windows in his "night" was setting in.

The loud noise made him jump little in surprise, it was louder from inside the gym.

Dimitri Belikov did not notice being observed; he was at the far end of the gym training. Christian did not move, his hand still on the handle, and watched as Dimitri grabbed a second stake in his left hand and went for the dummies, he had placed many of them around him.

He staked them one by one moving at a speed, Christian had never seen anyone do before, the sight of Belikov was terrifyingly captivating. At the last one Dimitri plunged the stake so hard with a wild groan, it pearced the dummy through, throwing it off the ground, several meters from him, towards the gym entry.

Christian froze when he met Dimitri's eyes, they were furious, menacing but also full of frustration. He composed his demeanor so quicky, hiding his emotion that Christian doubted himself on ever seeing him so undone.

" Mr. Ozera, can I do anything for you?" Dimitri's voice was cold, but very polite.

"Yeah, don't call me that" he said shocked that he even had the guts to say it, considering the situation "...please."

Dimitri smiled a little and Christian unfroze, pushed the door close entering the gym.

"Hope I did not interrupt you, I was lost in the corridors and head the noise coming from here, curiosity took over" he admitted a little ashamed of his spying.

"No I am done, it is getting late anyway" he said voice relaxed this time and more friendly.

"She is with Lissa, girls talk..."

Dimitri looked at him passive, and turned to place the dummies back in their position, Christian hurried to help him out instead fell on his bottom when he tried to pull up the dummy close to him.

"Ha ha ha ha..." Dimitri's laugh filled the gym. Christian was shocked again, he had never seen Belikov laugh, smile, but not a whole hearted laugh but he joined in.

Dimitri extended his hand to help him up and together they placed the dummy up, more Dimitri than Christian , truth be told.

"You are a monster man, I can barely lift them up and you stake them as if they are made of butter"

Dimitri's lips curled up in a half smile " We train our entire life for this Mr. O...Christian, it is who we are and our goal"

"Don't you think it is unfair for Dhampirs to sacrifice so much for the Moroi?"

"It is not only for the Moroi, Christian, we do it also for ourselves and not just for our survival, as a race . Strigoi impose a danger for everybody on this planet, humans are too weak to fight them and probably would wipe us out all together if our existence becomes common knowledge. As a species they are scared of creatures different from them, on the other hand Moroi are as physically weak as humans and the favorite target of Strigoi. Moroi's blood make them stronger; so it is down to us Dhampirs to fight that evil. We might not have inherited your ability to manipulate elements but we are born stronger. If we don't fight, the damage will be too great."

"So you don't do it for us." Christian chuckled more a statement than a question.

"Moroi's magic is worth preserving, plus we strongly depend on each other, the fall on one race would bring the destruction of the other"

"It still is unfair, the way I see it, Moroi only have to sleep around breeding some kids while you are out there dying to protect them, it is just a comfortable bed Moroi have made for themselves not wanting to join the fight."

"Moroi's abilities could be a great help in a fight but only at a distance. Strigoi are fast and go for the kill, if they come close, you will never stand a chance, " Dimitri was done arranging and moved toward the exit inviting Christian along without breaking the conversation.

"If your fire magic did not kill those psy hounds back at Dashkov's manner, Rose might have been seriously injured" Dimitri had a grateful expression.

"So you think magic CAN be used in a fight" Christian continued emphasizing his "can".

" Absolutely " Dimitri was certain of it.

"Could you train me than?" came Christian's surprising question.

Dimitri stopped , looking at him surprised, Christian himself seemed taken by surpise and it came from him.

" I don't think Tasha would agree."said Dimitri resuming his walk. Christian quickly followed behind determined to continue on the same line.

"I don't think she would, you know she has trained herself, plus you two are old friends and I am sure she will listen to you."

"Christian, why are you so eager to learn how to fight?" Dimitri's curiosity was genuine.

"Well..." he looked away " I am an Ozera, after graduation they will not assign a guardian to me. I want to learn how to defend myself...and keep Lissa safe" he added a little embarrassed at the end.

Dimitri's expression softened and fully understood the concern of the young man, like him he also wanted to be able to protect the woman he loved. Moroi world was unfair and corrupted, Christian Ozera was a perfect example of that unfairness.

"I will talk with Tasha and see what I can do" and he ment it.

"Thank you" said Christian, satisfied and surprised of this outcome of a badly started afternoon.

They said their goodbyes and walked in different directions, Christian stopped and looked back at the guardian, one question still playing in his mind, although he was afraid the answer was clear after what he saw in the gym.

"Do you love her?" he just whispered the question and went to find the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Victor's trial went uneventful, the Moroi looked old and fragile ; he would occasionally look towards Rose and Dimitri with an evil smile on his face. But where Rose would flinch, Dimitri would look at him straight in the eye,remaining untouched by his Victor's suggestive expression. The court room was full, many people had come to assist at what was an historical case, amongst them guardian Hathaway.

Janine Hathaway had a petite figure but was a famous highly skilled guardian. She had followed her charge, Prince Zelsky, who had come to attend the trial. In the highly crowded room, she spotted her daughter, Rosemary, seated next to Princess Dragomir and Christian Ozera. She was surprised to see her there,news was that the students would not be allowed to testify. Rose had grown so much, so fast and she had missed it all. With a sense of guilt and regret she had to remind herself everytime she was the only responsible for being absent. She loved her daughter dearly, Rose was born when Janine was very young but love was not enough to keep the girl safe. Her daughter's father moved in very dangerous circles and she was too young to provide for her alone,so she did what thought best for Rose, left her in St Vladimir. After the difficult choice her heart was too brooken and the sense of guilt too overwhelming to be able to see her daughter often. She needed some time, that time became years and Rose quickly grew, convinced that her mother did not love her enough.

Janine knew that she was partly responsible for Rose's destructive behaviour in the past years but could not notice her change since she had started her training with guardian Belikov. Observing their practice sessions back at the academy she saw the change was real, he had a strong influence over her and that was good news.

"Rose?"

"Mum?" Rose was very surprised to see her mother coming towards them. The trial was over, Victor would spend a long time in prison and did reveal details about the neckless. Alberta had gathered them, informing their plane would leave in one hour.

When Janine came close,her daughter gave her a tight hug, she was surprised but very pleased. Rose,happy after the trial was finally over, forgot all of her worries and past grudges, throwing herself in her mother's arms. To her surprise, Janine gave her a light kiss on the forehead before letting her go, she loved the sensation of a motherly kiss and just smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"My charge wanted to assist the trial"replied Janine shaking hands with Alberta and giving a nod to Dimitri, " he has also business to attend here in court. I thought the students were not asked to come?" she looked questionably at Alberta.

"The order was reversed just the last moment" was Alberta's reply glancing over at Adrian.

He flushed her his most beautiful, innocent smile in response.

"The plane is leaving in one hour Janine so you have to excuse us" Alberta was apologetic this time.

"I will talk to Prince Zelsky afterwards, I don't think he will be against me coming over at the academy for a couple of days, in the coming week." she said looking at her daughter.

Rose knew what she ment and had to admit the news made her very happy. Rose was turning eighteen in the next five days and her mother wanted to be there for her.

Soon after saying goodbye to Janine the plane was gliding above the clouds. Stragnely enough Rose's migrane started again, she took some painkillers asked to seated alone in the back of the plane.

"Is it still strong?" Asked Dimitri seating in front of her.

" I have never had migranes before, maybe I have become airsick " Rose tried to sound funny but it was obvious the pain was still strong.

"Galina was my mentor" he said suddenly. Rose looked at him in surprise forgetting her pain " She trained me for four years when I was at St Basil's"

"Four years?no wonder you are such a badass comrade" He looked at her with a faint smile.

"My mother and Galina grew up together, so she took it to heart to train me personally for all those years. It was tough I had to admit, there were times I was afraid I would die because of the training and not Strigoi..."

"What?" he asked noticing Rose's frown.

"So this is why you are torturing me, hidden trauma" Rose joked

Dimitri's smile was reserved almost sad, so Rose did not continue.

"Ivan and I had already decided to stick together after graduation but Galina was not very pleased with my decision. She wanted me to have a carrier in the royal guards, but I did not care much for high positions, I just wanted to become the best guardian I could possibly be. She respected my decision in the end."

He remained silent for few seconds making sure Rose's pain had not increased and than continued. " Two years ago I got a call from an academy mate, telling me Galina was turned. The news took be by surprise, it was a great loss for me and the dhampir world, he told me she was taken during an attempted attack on the academy"

Ivan was very supportive at the time.." he gulped a little as if he was having difficulty to talk, " and convinced me to attend her funeral. I was not very happy to leave him with one guardian but it is common practice amongst us and that is why important Moroi have two guardians, we rotate our guardianship duties so that our charge is never unprotected."

"Was he also a friend, I mean the other guardian?" Rose asked wanting to understand the more details she could.

"Not exately, but he was my colleague and I respected him."

"So what happened in Russia?" Dimitri had stopped again so she encouraged him to go on.

" I lost my respected mentor and before even making it to her funeral, Ivan got killed along with Sergei, his other guardian."

"It was not your fault" Rose was touched by the chronicle, her headache long forgotten.

" I know" he said,gazing at the clouds outside.

"Does this have anything to do with you pushing me away so often?" Rose did not want to ruin the mood, Dimitri had been so open with her for the first time but she needed to know.

He looked at her, studying her face of which he new every little detail and yet could not have enough, it was difficult to show his vulnerability to her. He new Rose had put him in a pedestal, even calling him a God sometimes but he was just a man. A man with flaws and faults, regrets and mistakes; she herself was a proof of his weaknesses. He should have known better, unintentionally he had abused his position of trust and fallen so deeply in love with his student. Fighting it had been futile, Rosemary had broken down his defenses one after the other, leaving him undone, unprotected against his own conscience, but his feelings were too strong. Being without her was not an option, loosing her ment loosing himself.

" I don't want to ever let you down my Roza, I am not the perfect man you think I am, I am afraid you have put me so much high up that I will not be able to live up to those standards. I don't want to hurt you, ever." he finally admited.

"Dimitri you are the perfect man" he shook his head in disapproval.

" I am not saying this as your.." how should she define herself, lover, girlfriend...whatever..." the point is ; I am not the only one thinking that. When I met you, your badass reputation was already built, despite of being amongst the youngest guardians, you are already at the highest level of blood master. People respect you because you are strong, kind and patient; God knows if any other person would have had the initiative to stand my behavior, never the less train me."

"You just needed some polishing Rose, your abilities are your own and I know you are going to be a great guardian, you already are."

"You see, you are doing it again, Zen Master in full action, this is you Dimitri and I know you will never let me down. You are the only person who ever treated me with dignity,even when you did know me yet. You have made me feel your equal" said Rose a little too emotional.

"You are my equal Roza, have always been and always will be."

"Thank you" she said, feeling a little closer to him now that she knew such an important piece of his life.

"For what my Roza?" his tone was very warm.

"For sharing this with me" she closed her eyes relaxing against the chair. She could sense that it was time not to ask further details. Revealing such a personal tragedy is not easy but she was truly grateful he opened his heart to her like that.

"Sleep well my love" he said caressing her hand ever so lightly before returning to his seat, next to Alberta, on the other side of the plane. Lissa and Christian wee asleep cuddled to each other and Ardrian was listening to some music looking outside.

"Is she better?" asked Alberta when he seat down.

"She is falling asleep" he said and opened his western novel not wanting to talk any further for some time.

The plane landed at the scheduled time, everyone was tired,it had been a long weekend but rewarding, especially for Rose. Field experience was starting in a few hours, she glanced towards Christian her "charge", soon he was going to depend on her and she decided to do her best. Dhampirs were slaves in a certain sense, their lives bound to others by their vow, the future was uncertain but she was ready for that vow, she was ready to be a guardian because Dimitri would be there with her.

Rose had to knock only 10 times before Christian opened up and looked at her eyes still lost in some kind of dream she had interrupted.

" Why are here?" he asked, leaving the door open and diving lazily back in his bed.

"You are late and that coming from me tells a lot" Rose slamed the door behind her.

"What time is it?" he glanced at the clock " and why are you in my room?"

" Guardian duty, remember?" she said throwing him a pillow that was before on the ground.

"Hmmm" he looked around a little more awake this time "Give me 10 min to get ready" he got up and was looking at her.

"What?" She asked annoyed...

"I don't like getting dressed in the toilet so unless you want to see me naked, go out"

"Like haven't seen your bones before?" Rose smirket sarcastically.

"Rose" he cried annoyed.

"OK, OK I am going out. If you are not ready in 10 min I will drag your naked butt to class"

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to me, I am your " Moroi"" he said and went towards the bathroom.

"Don't push your luck Ozera." he heard her before the door closed.

"Have you seen Lissa?" he asked while walking together to the cafeteria.

"She is waiting for us with Eddi"

Christian was a little amused to see Rose walked in front of him, scanning constantly the perimeter for any attacks.

"Relax Rose, it is just a training, it is not as if real Strigoi are going to attack"

She stopped abruptly and faced him " My future depends on this and if you dare mess it up Christian, I swear Lissa would need more than Spirit to bring you back"

"I would'nt dream of it" he said defensively and truly ment it " I ment that this is just the beginning, you cannot be so tense all the time, it's going stress you insane "

"Soon Lissa's life will depend entirely on me and that is not going to be an exercise" , she said gravely and resummed walking when suddenly a fight broke in front of them.

"Strigoi" Dimitri jumped out of nowhere, in front a Moroi that was on his way to the cafeteria along with his "guardian". The poor novice threw himself between the " Strigoi " and his tried to out up a fight but Dimitri went full charge on him.

After the short lived fight was over, they saw Dimitri helping the student up petting his shoulder. One of the goals of thr field experience was for the students to overcome to shock of surpise and despite loosing so miserably,Dimitri was praising, the novice' s courage and giving advice.

"See I told you" said Rose turning to Christian who had a shocked expression.

"Who could have stopped that attack? Did you see Dimitri? He charged full force at him" said Christian racing behind her. Rose just looked at him as if he was dumb.

Inside the cafeteria most students were almost done with breakfast. It was easy to tell that all the seniors were tense, looking around them at every breakfast bite. Lissa waved at them energetically with her usual angelic smile.

"Did you see the " Strigoi " right now?" Christian asked Eddi while seatting next to Lissa, Rose was making a quick refill of doughnuts.

"Don't tell me" he replied truly worried " but he makes a good Strigoi, one of the few who can compare to those monsters real strength. "

"Dimitri is not that untouchable" Rose set with Eddi, a doughnut already in her mouth.

"For you maybe, he traines you everyday, so you know his moves, it is not fair" Eddie complained.

"Maybe yes, maybe no , I do not know Dimitri the " Strigoi " , but you are right. I am scared of Alberta, I have rarely seen her fight" said Rose gulping her second doughnut.

"You already have 2 molnijas Rose , that is unprecedented, I don't think you have to worry about your qualification" Eddi reminded her, saddnes wearing his voice.

"Your birthday is in few days Rose" said Lissa a little too quickly wanting to change immediately subject " what are we planning?"

"I don't think we will have time to celebrate Liss, but my mom is coming for couple of days, that is a surprise in itself." She replied diving back in her breakfast.

"Nonsense" remarked Lissa enthusiastically" it is not every year you'll turn eighteen so celebration is in order "

"I will leave it in your hands sis, I am busy keeping your man alive" said Rose getting up.

They headed to their daily classes, Rose and Eddi ready to fight "Strigoi".


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for all the kind words, it means a lot. I hope my English is understandable :-( . I am traveling to the south of France this week so updates will be slow. Thanks again and cheers._

Chapter 7

Lissa had organized everything for Rose's day and could not stay still until everything was done. Rose and Christian were the most important people in her life, she needed them more than they needed her, so to speak. Christian loved her with no reservations, he was the opposite that completed her and Rose was the sister she never had and now the only family left.

Headmistress Kirova had been hesitant to give her permission for the outing but Lissa was very talented in her persuasive manners. Rose's mother had arrived, as promised, and here they were all together seatted around a big table, Rose, Eddie, Janine, Dimitri, Adrian, Christian and herself. After walking for miles exploring shops one after the other, the boys were very happy to be seatted in front of a big dish of delicious food, glad their torture is over. Some guardians accompanied them for security reasons, there was no arguing with guardian Belikov, otherwise all was just as it should be. Looking around the big table, Lissa was enjoying the happy relaxed atmosphere she had worked so hard to accomplish and Rose was radiating happiness

" I want to propose a tost" she said getting up holding her glass. The conversations stopped and everybody's attention turned to her.

"To Rose, my best friend, my sister, my shadowkissed mate. I saved your life once but you risk yours every time for me and for that I cannot say enough, without you in my life spirit would have driven me insane. You take it all in with no complains putting me first, taking all the blame for my problems."she looked at Rose whos expression was very emotional " thank you my sister for all you give me, you are my strength, my sanity, my guardian angel," she couldn't finish her toast as Rose threw herself at her in a big hug.

" Oh Liss you are my sister too and I love you,thank you for making this perfect for me."Rose was touched.

" Happy birthday Rose, this is from me and Christian" Lissa extended her a golden wraped middle sized box.

Rose looked curious but still smiling, her fingers slowly opening the paper around the present. Inside there was the most beautiful rose shaped neckless, similar to the one Victor had gifted her soon after they had been brought back to the academy. She looked at Lissa very surprised and confused at the meaning of the present, it was beautiful no doubt but she did not know how to feel about it; so many things had happened to her because of a similar necklace.

"This is your necklace, Rose, it was supposed to be my gift for you, instead I could not afford it at the time" Lissa looked towards Christian, her complice, who had been silent all this time looking at Rose with a brotherly affection, " someone else did and used it against you. This one is also charmed but with Spirit, it will heal your darkness every time I am not responsible,it is our fresh start, setting things as they should have been." she said with an apologetic smile.

"Could you put this on me please" Rose said understanding her friend. She was right, it was time to let go of the past, starting from the moment that changed their futures so much, this is how it was supposed to holding her hair up for Lissa to put the jewel on, she glanced at Dimitri, his beautiful eyes fixed on her with an intensity that made shiver. She had to look away otherwise blushing would have been inevitable, the memories of that night still very fresh.

" Thanks guys I really love it" she gave a tight hug to both of them.

"Rose, I don't have much to give " Eddi said next to her " but we have a life long friendship. My childhood would have not been interesting without you and I will cherish every memory of the three of us, I will always be there for you, whenever you need me," Rose knew what he ment. The three of them...he handed her a simple paper bag, inside it a silver framed picture. Hot tears streamed down while she run her fingers over Masons smily face. Eddi had framed an old picture, she did not know it existed, the three of them head to head, Mason in the middle. How could have time run so fast and why life had been so cruel?

"He will always be with us Rose," Eddi gently stroked her back, gulping back tears of his own.

"I know, we will have to live for him also. Thank you, it is precious." she said.

"Rose this is from me and guardian Belikov," Janine spoke from across the table, waiting for her daughter to regain her composure and dry her tears.

Rose jaw almost hit the floor, not so much at her mother gifting her something but at her mother+mentor/secret lover, have come together to gift her something. If only Janine knew what " un mentor" desires he had for her daughter, she would kill him without regrets, Rose was sure of it. Dimitri shifted a little nervous in his chair guessing Rose's thoughts.

Rose opened the present very very curious this time, her eyes increased the size of a planet when she saw inside the long shaped box.

" I can have a silver stake? " she looked at her mother and Dimitri in utter amazement. Novices were not allowed to carry around a silver stake before they graduated, it was against the rules and it takes weeks to know how to properly use one.

" You cannot carry it inside the academy until graduation but whenever you are out, like today, you can. "Janine a little too serious

"Is this illegal?" Rose asked looking towards Dimitri patiently smiled at her assertions.

" Your mother and I both think that it is time you have one. We cleared things up with the academy and everything is fine."

"Kirova agreed?" She could not believe her ears,still staring at the stake that would be with her forever in this life.

" You have already made your first kills Rose, considering you are guarding the last Dragomir, the chances of you being attacked is higher than other novices, besides I have already fully trained you how to use one " Dimitri said showing a lot of pride in her.

" and it will give me a peace of mind after what happened in Spokane. I want you to be able to defend yourself and your Moroi using a guardians weapon." her mother added.

"Thank you" Rose still very surprised, nevertheless exited.

It was the typical silver stake apart from an incision around the upper edge, she took a closer look but could not understand the language.

" What is this?" she asked immediately regretting the question when she saw Dimitri's eyes flicker.

" I had it done, it is you name is Russian along with your vow," he said but Rose understood that there was a little more he could not tell her in front of others.

"Now I can be a real badass like you comrade" she said swinging her stake in the air, making everyone laugh.

" Not yet Rose, remember to respect to rules or I might have to confiscate it!" Dimitri said all business but still smiling, Rose just rolled her eyes. " Over my amazing body Belikov, but you can always try" she said not helping her flirtation.

"Rosemary" her mother retorted but everyone else laughed even harder, Dimitri included.

Rose was really happy, her 18th birthday was bittersweet, Mason was supposed to be here with them, crack some jokes on their childhood adventures and turn eighteen few weeks after was on the dance floor with Christian, held to each other following a soft melody. Dimitri, Eddi and her mother had engaged in a conversation that seemed getting all of their attention , Adrian was looking at her from the other side of the table. He had not talked to her much this evening apart from an occasional "happy birthday" along with the others. He moved around the table with a smile playing in his christal blue eyes, they were beautiful.

"Would you allow me this dance, dear Miss" he offered with an elegant bow; Rose rolled her eyes again for the second time this evening.

" I care for the safety of your feet Adrian so, no,"

His smile did not waver instead he pulled her genlty out of the chair," I also have something for you little Dhampir, " he walked them towards the terrace of the restaurant.

"So big that it doesn't fit inside?"Rose joked but could not help feeling a little nervous, she could feel Dimitri's eyes on her back.

"You watchdog is nervous," Adrian's remark was bitter.

"If you have brought me out here to insult Dimitri, I am going right back," she retorted angrily.

"Don't go," his voice pleading" please "

"You don't know him like I do, he is a good man."

"I know, it is just my frustration " he said running a hand through his hair, " I have a gift for you Rose and I will be so happy if you accept it" he said extending her a black long shapped box.

Rose looked at him in surprise, not sure what to say or what to do, Adrian was looking at her with an expression she had never seen before at least not in his face, only Dimitri did. She took it, without saying anything and just stared a little at the box before opening it. The expensive bracalet was exquisite, shining under the dim lights, diamonds followed each other in line,connected by tinny saphirs in the middle, it must have costed a little fortune. She closed her eyes, breathing her emotions in, dreading this moment would have come someday.

" It is beautiful Adrian, truly, but I cannot accept " she said closing the box slowly.

"It is not a big deal Rose, I ..."

"Your feelings are a big deal Adrian and I cannot give you that hope," she was sincere.

"Auch that hurts " he said glancing nervously away, hurt more than he had expected.

"I am sorry," Rose chocked back tears.

" Don't feel guilty little Dhampir, we don't choose who we fall for, you more than others understand what I mean. I had to try. Your 18th birthday was the only thing separating you two and also my last hope." he made her seat on a bench facing the red horizont, the sunrise was not far.

"Technically, you would have been in the same boat, he is just three years older than you. And age is not the only obstacle we have to fight ," she admitted.

" What if I had met you first, would you have chosen me?" He asked knowing how silly it sounded.

"Adrian I like you very much, I might even fall for you if Dimitri was not there but he is and I cannot think of my life without him."

"Is that a yes," he said jokingly

" I would have hurt the three of us. You would have made me happy, I have no doubt but I would have never found my balance, the other part counter weighing my soul,you will understand when you meet that. It is scary Adrian."

"Why?"

" I am ready to give my life for Lissa, I thought I was the only responsible for my life but when I met him everything changed. It sacry to love someone so much, that your life depends on it."

" You are an amazing woman Rose, Belikov is one lucky bastard but I know he deserves you,"

Rose looked at him in surprise " I can see people Rose, aura sells them off. He is worthy of your love and I would have never backed down for anyone less worthy of you."

"Thank you Adrian" she said unable to shake off the sadness.

" I will be waiting in the sidelines, ready when he messes things up"he joked.

"Rose" Lissa called from inside " she was standing in front of a giant cake with eighteen litghted candles.

"Time to blow" Adrian gave her a little push offering a big smile despite his broken heart.

They approached the table together, Rose smiled happily looking at her friends, holding Dimitri's gaze a little more than necessary.

She blew the candles in one big blow wishing many things...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The alarm invaded Rose's room for the third time that morning. She groaned loudly cursing Dimitri over and over again for the torture she had to endure. Yesterday had been busy, shopping, restaurant and everything else Lissa had organized for her eighteenth birthday.

" Sorry I am late" she said pushing the gym door with a yawn.

Dimitri got off the mats he had been stretching onto, with patien smile, he threw the towel on the chair and moved towards her, eyes fixed in the necklace she had forgotten to remove.

She was beautiful, her hair still a little messy from the sleep, framed her face enhancing in their dark chestnut color her full red body was a dangerous combinations of curves and fullness in the right places, he had never forgotten the feel of her naked skin against him. The necklace Lissa gave, was hanging over her slightly exposed breats, even without the lust spell, he wanted to get rid of all her clothes, like he had done that night. She was dangerous, so dangerous to him.

"Good morning sleepy head, too much wine last night?"his voice was low and velvety. Rose closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his arms around her, it was not often he allowed himself such proximity.

" You know I didn't " she said turning around snaking her arms around his neck.

He looked at her with so much love her heart swell making her lightheaded, his eyes traveled to the neckless touching it softly. "No spell comrade?" she teased.

"You are the spell Roza" he said and kissed her lips, savouring her slowly with his tongue. She opened her mouth allowing him entrance, their tongues met sending sparks all over his body. Rose pressed her body hard to him loosing herself in the kiss, she was hungry of him, wanted him so much it hurt, she moved her hands down his neck and around the big muscular shoulder, when he sucked her lower lip she could not take it anymore and dug her nails deep in his skin . The pain ingnited his body in flames,he grabbed the hair in the back of her head forcing their mouths few inches apart, Rose moaned loudly unable to form a coherent word. She tried to move her lips back to his but his grip was strong,his gaze hungry burning her from inside.. "please" she begged, not knowing what she was asking for, putting her leg around him to feel closer. His free hand helped her other leg up, circling him, he pushed her to the wall without breaking eye contact. Their cores pressed hard against each other, they moaned together this time. instinctively Dimitri's hips move up stroking her centre, the pleasure was painful,he had lost all control over his body. The lust in her eyes was hypnotic and he could not look away, he moved againg, his stroke harder and even more painful for him. Rose arched her back, pressing her centre further towards the source of her immense pleasure, Dimitri's painful grip was only amplifying her desire. She could feel him pulsing between her legs, the third stroke hit her core sending her to a new dimension of lust, lust she had never felt before. The heat had crossed their cloth barriers, their juices mixing through the fabric. He released her hair grabbing her ass tightly, she instantly ravished his mouth, his strokes were violent making him moad loudly every time closely followed by her. This was insanity, he knew, but could not stop himself, he wanted her with such ferocity that scared nipples were hard pressing innhis chest, he detached from her kiss again pulling down her top, moaning at the sight of the beautiful naked breast. He sucked one while pinching the other between his fingers, she tasted amazing... the new touch brought Rose instantly to a release. He felt her need and moved to suck her other nipple intensifying his strokes, he was also close. She grabbed his hair with both hands her body starting to tremble uncontrollably, he moved his lips to her moaning in the pleasure of his own release. He set down with her still glued to his body, they stayed like this for a while enjoying the bliss of their sudden passion. He rocked her gently not allowing himself to feel gulity over what had just happened, he had been with women before, while in the academy, but he had never been in love. Whenever the occasion had presented, as a young man, he had had the curiosity to try the pleasures of the flesh. Many women would flirt with him, but guardian duty had always come first or that it what he thought before. Now he knew, it was not the duty he could not put at rest for a while, he had never met anyone that got him the way Rose does. The pleasure he felt earlier was mind blowing and he would have her over and over again until his soul would burn in the pleasure of being one with her. No other woman could compare to his Roza, it was supposed to be wrong feeling this way, for many reasons, but he had never felt so right, she was righ.

"Hell of a way to say good morning comrade"she broke the silence.

" I ravished you like a stupid teenager, you are so irresistible my love."

" I wish I can have this every morning " she said meeting him for a gentle kiss, he than moved his lips on her forehead placing a long sweet kiss.

"Soon my Roza, I promise" he whispered, her heart tightened at the prospect of a day when they could freely love each other.

"For now we have a training to finish" he laughed at her groan. It was getting late

After putting on a spare change from the locker room she found Dimitri already waiting for her.

" Roza before we start , I would like to spend some time with you this evening,do you think you can spare some time?"

"Is it a date?" Rose asked enthusiastically.

"Maybe" he smiled " I never had the occasion to have some time alone with you yesterday, the princess had you booked, so if you would like..."

"I'd love it comrade and by the way; what is written over my stake apart from the vow?"

"It is my vow to you," he said looking her deep in the eyes; her 's heart skipped a bit at his declaration, afraid to ask any further. Dimitri just smiled and added "I will read it to you this evening"

The training was intense, Rose's strength and speed had increased considerably making her a skilled fighter. Dimitri was very patient, as usual, teaching her the best moves and soothing out her frustrations whenever she was not satisfied with her progress. Towards the end of the hour, Janine entered the gym not disturbing the end of their lesson,she remained silent observing her daughters work out.

"Mom, what are you doing here" Rose asked cleaning her sweat off the face.

" I am going back tomorrow and I thought that maybe we can have lunch together, just the two of us? " she asked feeling a little uncomfortable in her mother shoes.

"I have to guard Christian all day, I doubt he would be interested in a Hathaways day out, " she felt sorry to turn her down. Their relationship was in the mend and she did not want to break their fragile balance.

"I understand" said Janine disappointed.

Rose turned to Dimitri with pleading eyes

"We can skip the afternoon practice just for today, no problem, " he said with a reassurance smile.

"I would love that" her mother said,holding her hand feeling Rose stiffened at her sudden gest.

"You have become strong Rose, and I am so proud of you," Janine looked away embarrassed

"Thank you" said Rose embracing her mother.

"I have always loved you Rose, always, I want you to know that." her voice was low full of emotion. Dimitri walked out of the gym giving them some privacy.

"Do you have terminal cancer?" Rose looked at her worried.

"No I don't" Janine laughed "my daughter just turned eighteen and I am fourteen years late."

"My father is eighteen years late so you are not that bad" Rose said shrugging her shoulders.

"About that...he wants to meet you Rose"

"I have a father?" she screamed in surprise.

"Of course you have a father!" Janine barked angrily.

"And did he have a sudden urge to be a parent, like you?" Rose retorted at her mother's anger.

"I am sorry, you just took me by surprise" she said regretting the remark immediately.

"I am sorry too" Janine said calming herself " I hoped we can talk about it this afternoon "

"OK" Rose said uncomfortable " I have to go look for Christian"

"I'll see you later" Janine said not pushing it further. Rose had inherited all of her inability to control her anger although she had to admit the old Rose would have exploded in a rage.

Rose walked out of the gym walking fast, drying her tears with the back of her hand. She was already late for breakfast and because of her Christian would too, his door opened before she could even knock.

"Where have you..." Christian stopped the angry remark noticing her freshly dried tears.

"Are you all right? he asked concerned, " I am fine" she said quickly"I am sorry you will miss your breakfast. "

"I'll grab a sandwich before class" he said closing the door following her.

Rose stopped at the end of the stairs and looked at him " I am really sorry Christian." he just shrugged his shoulders.

"They have left me here, alone, my entire life and suddenly my parents want to take a spot in my life as if nothing has ever happened, as if I have never suffered without them"

"No parent is perfect, mine were worse" he said in a consolation of some sort. Rise just smiled saddly " parents are a bitch!"

"Yupp" he said with a smile.

They managed to arrive in time for the first lecture, entering class seconds before Mrs. Kandinsky closed. By lunch time they were famished, eating their food like there was no tomorrow, under Lissa's disgusted remarks.

"By the way Liss I need a favour" Rose said after telling her what happened that morning, less her Dimitri, The lessons were over and the students were coming out of their classes at the end of the day, filling the grounds in every direction.

"I need you to keep Christian occupied inside the dorms. I have to see my mother in a bit snd I cannot have him walk to dinner without me."Lissa raised her eyebrows

" you know, if he gets attacked I loose points for the qualifications. "

"You are asking me to keep my boyfriend accupied in my room until you come?" Lissa asked the rhetorical question not hiding what her intentions were.

"Thanks for letting me know in advance. I can close the channel beforehand." Rose joked.

Eddie and Christian were walking right behind them soon joined by Adrian.

" is the necklace working? " Lissa asked a little concerned, Andrian and her were going to practice spirit after dinner but she did not want to cause any harm to Rose.

"You have no idea.." she mentally replied remembering what happened early in the morning, not that she hadn't played the event over and over again in her memory throughout the day.

"We will see later Liss when, your magic time is over" she offered a measuring smile to her friend. They were almost at the dorms, Rose could see her mother waiting for her, she was not alone, Dimitri and Alberta were with her . Janine stepped slightly back, but that was enough for Rose's instinct, she pushed Lissa behing her back briking out her wooden training stick. Eddie was caught by surprise and despite not understanding what was happening he automatically covered the Moroi with his stake ready. Dimitri and Alberta charged at them frightening everybody around them, the seasoned guardian and the Russian badass were considered the strongest on campus. Rose and Eddi did not wait for them to approach further to their charges, they lunged forward him clashing with Dimitri and her with Alberta.

Eddie was holding his own in the fight, Dimitri was stronger and faster but Eddi took every blow without backing down, occasionally landing a hit of his own. Rose quickly understood that the only hope to contain Dimitri was by "killing" Alberta fast and joining in with Eddie, if only it was so easy. Alberta was an amazing fighter, her moves were fast and extremely efficient. She bend to the side for an evasive maneuver, Strigoi would often do that, since their objective was the Moroi behind. Rose saw the opening and did not miss it, she kicked Alberta's side throwing her off balance and before the " Strigoi " had the time to regain her balance, the stake hit the mark, turned to see Eddie on the ground, he had lost his fight, she was alone protecting two Moroi.

"Step back" she ordered to Lissa and Christian who followed her instructions fascinated to see Rose fight like this for the first time. The upcoming fight had attracted many curious eyes, everyone on campus knew about their mentor-pupil relationship. Dimitri charged at her, she was ready, she blocked his fist ignoring the pain it send all over her arm, her stake cut the air missing the objective. They circeled each other like snakes, his strength balanced by her speed, the fight was fascinating for those assisting it. Heir bodies moved in sinc, it was a love making of it's own, the complicity they shared showed even in this fight. He hit hard throwing her to the ground, before she could move he blocked her down,going for her neck, like a Strigoi would do, but Rose managed to keep her elbow free and hit him fully on the side of the face. The hit took him by surprise, Rose did not lose any seconds, she balanced him off, shoving the stake "killing" him instantly.

Dimitri was looking at her with so much pride and love still underneath her, around them people were clapping in shared enthusiasm.

"I won" she asked him in utter shock.

"You won" he said getting up as Rose moved to stand.

"She had you there with that elbow" Alberta said while he stroke his red chick still smiling.

"Rose you were amazing." Lissa said hugging her tightly, even Christian and Adrian were impressed by her skills, Janine on the other side was beaming with pride.

The crowd dispersed fast, Christian and Lissa went in the dorm while Rose walked slowly towards the benches with her mothe, ready for some truth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rose looked over her shoulder to see Dimitri was still looking at her from a distance, her heart warmed up. She blushed at her memories of thier morning passion, it had been her first time having an orgasm and they did not even have sex. Maybe Dimitri did not know, it did not matter, she was ready to give him everything. His powerful body trembeling in pleasure between her legs..."stop it Rose" she mentally scolded herself, it was not the time to think of him but by Vlad, the man was a God in everything. She was walking besides her mother who was silent, concentrated on her thoughts, maybe deciding where to start. Rose felt nervous again, she had felt abandoned for so long that the notion of having her parents around seemed something unattainable. Towards the edge of the big field, there was a slight slope giving view to a small lake, well maintained with many wild growing flowers around. It was still pretty dark but the path was illuminated by some dim yellow lights installed all over the grounds in the academy. Janine stopped near the lake and set on the ground inviting her daughter with a silent smile, indicating the place next to her.

"His name is Ibrahim Mazur, but everyone calls him Abe" she said checking Rose's reaction but her daughter just stared at the lake in front.

"I was freshly out of the academy when I met him. My assigned charge had decided to move to Turkey for business and Abe Mazur was a reference in the field. We met shortly after and quickly became involved, he was the kind of man that always got want he wanted but my duty came first, I was a guardian. The business did not go well and my Moroi blamed Abe for that, he suspected my involvement with his rival and tried taking revenge on me." Rose inhaled in shock.

" He turned to Strigoi for help but failed paying with his life. Abe requested me to be his guardian, which I agreed and soon after fell pregnant." she turned to look at her with a grave expression.

"I was not happy Rose, my life was a mess and being a guardian was the only thing it ever mattered to me,"

"Is this that why you abandoned me?" Rose interrupted with a strained voice, she had always felt not wanted but hearing it from her mother was a pain she had not been ready to feel.

"No Rose, you were loved, you are loved and I was right not to feel happy because all my fears became true. I never thought of not having you, not even a second but I was scared my messed up self would never be able to make a child happy. I was not ready to be a mother, I never wanted to be a mother but you came and I loved you right away, it was myself I was not happy with, not you, never you." Janine said turning to her daughter afraid she had broken all hope of reconciliation. Rose just looked at her, eyes shinning in unshed tears.

"Abe was ecstatic, he was very supportive and helped me through my problems. You were born a healthy baby, so beautiful, I remember when I first held your tiny body in my arms, I knew my world had changed irrevocably. I did not know how to be a mother but I promised to do what I knew best, I promised to always keep you safe." Janine stopped to look again in front of her pensive. Rose had calmed herself trying to process all in, she had never tried to understand why her mother left her, and a part of her was still afraid to find out, blaming her was easier and less painful.

" He is is not a royal Moroi but his influence in great, at that time he had many enemies and still does, I think. We kept your birth a secret, few people knew,"

"Why" asked Rose unable to understand.

" His businesses were...are on the very edge of legal " Janine said.

"My father is a mobster?"

"You can say that," Janine said with a sad smile, "to the world I was just his guardian who had whored around producing a child. Soon after you turned one, there was an attempt to his life and you got involved, the explosion was horrible...I thought I had lost you" she stopped to close her eyes as if trying to erase the memory " I decided to come back to the US with you and lay low somewhere. He did not agree but knew I was right, we had to protect you. Abe was broken hearted, the day we left he held you tightly for the last time and placed this on you" she pulled out of the pocket a kind of pendulum, it looked like a deep blue christal with an eye in took it in her hands studying the details of it in wonder.

" In Turkey they believe it keeps evil away " Janine said knowing her daughter had never seen one before.

" I rented and apartment in the royal court and resumed my training to be fit for duty again. The more you grew up the more you resembled him and I could not take it. But you had taken your character after me and would often get mad when other kids in court mocked you about not having a father. I was in pain and lost, could not provide you with any consolation or explanantion and it broke my heart everyday to see you upset. You were my only source of happiness in my otherwise empty life. I was assigned a new charge, still my current one and I had to take a decision ; bring you around the world with me or enroll you in the academy. I had left him to keep you safe, so the only option was to leave you in the academy, I had planned to visit very often, Prince Zelsky understood perfectly and was good to me. Only the reality was much harder, when that day came you cried so much, you small hands were desperately trying to hold tightly onto me. A part of me died, I knew you would be taken care of and the academy would be a better family to you than me. The only thing left for me was to fully emerge myself in the role of a guardian, maintain the safety of our world at any cost, a world where you were growing up." She paused breathing heavily.

"Than why did you hardly come to see me?" Rose asked with a strained voice, her tears were hot, falling like a waterfall.

" I couldn't" Janine broke down in a sob " my guilt was crushing me and I knew if I had seen you again any time soon I would have never had the heart to leave you again. I thought I needed a little time to gather it but years passed by and you grew up fast with a resentment towards me, which I fully deserved."

Rose held her mother and cried along with her, time could not rewind but they were both glad that finally the truth was spoken. Janine felt a huge weight lifted from her soul and Rose realized that her life was not as horrible as she thought. This would not erase the pain of abandonment, her mother had been weak, but she knew now, love had been the reason of it all. She was loved and her parents had put her first, it was time to move on.

" Does he know me? " she asked when Janine had calmed down.

"Yes, I have send him pictures.. I have come often to see you, I would hide,observe you playing with the other kids and sing to you when you were asleep. Alberta and Helen would keep me updated on any news and I have regularly forwarded him everything."

"You said he wants to meet me?"

"Yes, after you disappeared for last two years, he does not want to be absent from your life any further. He wants to close down his businesses overseas and move to USA" Janine had a reserved look, maybe scared she would react badly at the news. Instead Rose was just overwhelmed by so much information, her mother's pain, her dad wanting to be in her life...was she ready?

"You don't have to decide now Rose" her mother reassured her,putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just think about it and thank you for listening to me.."

"It is a lot to take in,"

"I know and I do not want to justify myself, I know how much pain I have caused you but I was hoping that maybe we might start over and get to know each other, no secrets involved,"

Rose felt a new pain in her chest, she had missed her mother more than she had ever dared to admit. This was what she had always wanted, but knew she could not tell her about Dimitri.

"I need some time" she finally replied looking down.

"I understand" Janine said pain crossing her face, thinking her daughter could never forgive her but Rose understood and quickly added , " it was so unexpected and so much, that I need to process all in but I love you mom and thank you for clearing things up with me."

"Oh Rose" she said hugging her tightly in a motherly embrace just like she had done when her daughter was little.

They walked back to the dorms together hand in hand looking as mother and daughter as they had ever been.

"By the way Rose, you fighting skills are really good"

"Thanks, Dimitri is killing me during practice but it has payed off."

" I am in his debt, he is s highly accomplished guardian, it is a good thing you are going to be partners, "

Roses almost had an heart attack looking in fear at her mother.

" I thought you were both going to be Vassilisa's guardians? " Janine said noticing Rose's shocked expression.

"Yes we are, maybe" she said mentally slapping herself.

Janine checked the watch, it was time for dinner. She embraced her daughter one last time and they separated with the promise to do some more catching up next time she came.

"Are you leaving this instant?" Rose asked,surprisingly not wanting to separate just yet.

"My flight is late in the night, I still have to see Alberta," she said satisfied that her daughter showed some feelings for her.

"Maybe we can still see each other during dinner" Rose said running towards Lissa's dorm not wanting to be late for Christian again.

Lissa was very curious to know how their talk went but she knew Rose would not talk of her mother in front of others. Rose looked at her, understanding Lissa's concerns through the bond " all OK,Liss, we'll talk later "she reassured her friend.

After being to the feeders Lissa went with Adrian for their practice and Rose walked Christian to the dorms chatting with him both waiting for her duty time would be over. They went in her room as Rose wanted to change after the long day of fights and emotional dramas. Suddenly panick rose inside her and fear invaded her senses, it was Lissa through the bond. Rose kicked the bathroom door open making Christian jump from the sudden noise.

" Lissa is in danger " she said grabbing her new silver stake "go find Dimitri and Alberta" she ordered and ran out. Her hear was hammering in her chest, Lissa was screaming and running in the woods "where are you? Rose mentally asked not being able to understand the location but their bond was like a magnet, she was running full speed to the location.

Strigoi were following them from behind, Adrian was pulling Lissa by the hand, they both knew it was impossible to escape, the monsters were playing with them like e cat plays with its food. They had been careless crossing the wards by yards, without noticing, Lissa wanted to practice sleep walk and thought best to try somewhere isolated where she could concentrate.

He saw Rose running towards them holding a silver stake, she moved past them placing herself in the path of the Strigoi, the bond had brought her here alone, it would take a while for back up. He left Lissa's hand wanting to stay back with Rose. " Run " she said clashing with the first Strigoi, her stake went through killing instantly the first one.

Lissa screamed in horror as the second Strigoi came to view, Adrian grabbed her hand again and pulled her as much as her could. The academy's gate was not far and the guardians there would help Rose "Noooo" Lissa screamed again in agony, she had been looking behind and saw how the third Strigoi broke Rose's arm.

He ran faster seeing the gates ahead all his being wanted to go back to Rose but she would kill him if Lissa would have not been brought back to safety. Sure enough two guardians came running towards them covering their backs until they stepped inside the wards, few seconds later Dimitri, Alberta, Janine and far behind Christian. Lissa was screaming in tears trying to tell the something but she was in panic,unable to form a full sentence.

"What happened?" Alberta got hold of her trying to sooth her out

Adrian was in the same state, shouting profanities in the arms of a guardian who waspreventing him to go back in the forest. Suddenly everybody froze, the guardians tensed their eyes fixed towards the dark of the forest.A full line of Strigoi walked appeared in front of the gate, they could probably swipe clean the academy in minutes if the wards had been down.

"Oh my God Rose" Lissa cried in panick. Dimitri's heart stopped, did she mean his Roza was out there... What happened next was life in slow motion; he caught sight of one who came forward holding an unconscious Rose forward as if she was a trophy, her arm was deformed and blood dripping down. Alberta pinned down a screaming Janine, anticipating her reaction, but before she had time to turn her head, Dimitri sprinted forward with only one objective in mind. "It is suicide..." he heard Alberta scream, but nothing mattered Guardian Juri had barely the time to turn around in a weak attempt to hold him, Dimitri ran past easely grabbing the guardian's silver steak. Strigoi ran back in the woods as fast as they had appeared, the sunrise was minutes away. He could see him, the one who was holding Rose, adrenaline pumped in his veins and anger became uncontrollable. He threw the stake from far, hitting the Strigoi from behind, he fell on the ground releasing Ros's slumber body on the ground with a loud thud. Dimitri covered her immediately while the Strigoi groaned loudly in pain, he was not dead but the silver deep in his body was burning him, causing a torturing pain. The Strigoi steaded himself and he looked at Dimitri like a mad demon, his bloody eyes burning in hate. Rose faintly moved beneath Dimitri's feet , she was still alive but in pain,he heard her calling his name, it was almost a whisper. He was dying there with her, the agony of seeing her blood pooling at his feet fueled his rage to an extent he had never felt. The wounded Strigoi lunged at him followed by many others, Dimitri plunged the stake right through his heart, retriving the second stake from his back before throwing his dead body on the ground. The second Strigoi attacked and than the third, fourth and so on, the guardian had become a machine to kill, he never moved from over her body, both his stakes covered in killed whoever came in his direction. The Strigoi stopped attacking looking at him in rage, their desire to dismember him clear in their face "this is not over Belikov" one of them spoke and vanished in the forest, the sun was coming up. Dimitri stood there scanning the perimeter unable to move, it was over...he had protected her, as soon as he let is stakes down to look to his Roza, a new noise came from behind. He instinctively howled the stake towards the enemy, ignoring the deadly pain in his body, stopping it only few inches over Alberta's heart. She had a look of horror in her face, either because she never hoped to find him alive or that he just almost killed her.

"Dimitri" I called you several times, put the stakes down, she said with caution while holding her hand up in a halting order for the other guardians.

" Are they gone?" he asked in a pained voice that surprised him.

Alberta just nodded, pushing his hand slowly down "she needs help, my Roza needs help" he fell down on his knees, taking her body gently in his arms, his fears were suffocating him. How would he ever live without her, just this morning he had held her warm body. Rose has to live she just had.

"Roza my love, wake up" his voice was strained. He started to rock he softly like he had done that very morning after loving her.

"Did he do all that?" a guardian asked, probably intending at the amount of dead bodies that were bursting in flames wherever the sun rays would illuminate.

"Dimitri we have to check if she is alive " came Alberta's voice soft and worried "Rosemary " Janine's panicked voice came from behind. She threw herself on the ground where Alberta was next to Dimitri holding Rose.

"Is she alive?" her voice was desperate for an answer.

"Her pulse is faint" Alberta said as soon as she had checked "I am afraid if we move her without medical equipment we might loose her before we get back to the academy."

I can save her, Adrian surprised all the guardians running to them, without asking anybodies permission her put his hands over Rose's head and concentrated on the healing spell.

Rose's wounds started to fade and her complex became better but she did not open her eyes. Doctor Ozelsky arrived soon and waited for the healing to be over, Adrian was exhausted and had to be put away.

"Bring him to the feeders" Alberta ordered guardian Alto who was looking at the scene dumbfounded like all the other guardians.

"Why isn't she waking up" Janine said upset while the doctor was doing her check." She is stable but not for long if we don't put some blood in her, she has lost too much blood and needs a transfusion immediately."

Dimitri watched as they brought Rose away overwhelmed and unable to move; Alberta nodded to Yuri and Stephan who came to his side. They helped him up, he cursed under his breath when the pain hit him, it felt like every inch of his being had been battered and cut.

"Dimitri Belikov, how could you?" Janine screamed as soon as the vehicle carrying Rose left the place.

"Janine, it is not the moment," Alberta carefully placed herself in front of Dimitri who was still held up by his colleagues.

"He was supposed to be her mentor not her lover..."


	10. Chapter 10

**_I made Janine the good guy for so short :( . I find her a very complex character and interesting to explore, being a young mother myself, I kind of understand her motherly love but can never imagine myself leaving my child behind even if my life depended on it. Thank you again to all for your warm reviews._**

Chapter 10

Rose was safe, it was all that mattered to him. When he had finally surrendered to a love he could not do without, he had also known this moment might come. The door opened, Adrian came in looking still strained by the recent events, he had saved Rose before it was too late and for that Dimitri would always be in his debt. The young man set next to him without saying a word for a while.

"Is she awake?" Dimitri finally ask not being able to remain silent, he needed to know.

He just shook his head still not looking at him directly in the eyes. "Than what is it Adrian?"

Adrian looked at him a little surprised, his rival was not in such a good shape, he had multiple concussions, broken ribs and cuts all over his body.

"Janine Hathaway is throwing a fit in Kirova's office, she wants you arrested. The Royal Court had been notified, they will be here in minutes," he said in a grave voice.

"I see" was all that Dimitri said in a calm voice.

"How do you do it...remain so calm and composed, do you even care?" Adrian suddenly raised his voice unable to control himself. He regretted his outburst as he spoke the words, the man in front of him had just thrown his life away to save her. If he and Lissa had been more careful all of this would have not happened, they had almost killed them both. He was also angry for being so weak and powerless against a tyranic system that would punish a man whose only crime was to have fallen in love. Dimitri did not talk, he got up flinching in pain but did not stop, some needles in the arms pierced the blood veins because of the sudden movement. He pulled them off liberating himself "would you please give me that shirt?", he asked a shocked Adrian.

" You cannot go anywhere like that, Belikov sit down " he said doubting Dimitri's sanity in that moment but made no real attempt to stop him.

Dimitri just groaned and reached for the shirt himself, one of the deep cuts on his side had surely burst open again as blood stained immediately the bandage. Adrian stood up speechless and sad to see the man in this state, he extended his hand and touched his back lightly.

Dimitri felt a hot tickling sensation on his back, it took him by surprise but his reaction was fast.

"I don't need your healing Mr. Ivashkov" he stepped back scolding him. That little quantity of Spirit had been enough to almost heal his major wounds, the dizziness desapared instantly.

" Do you hate me that much? Adrian asked offended by his reaction.

"I don't hate you! I envy you... never the less I will be forever in your debt for saving her, you need your energy. We Dhampirs heal fast."

"That is ridiculous, how could you envy me, isn't it clear that you are the only one she wants?"

"I didn't mean that," Dimitri said walking towards a small wash basin in the corner. He cleaned his face and pulled his hair in a ponytail " you could have given her a normal life even a family later on. I am a selfish man Adrian, putting her through all this but still unable to burry my love."

He grabbed his duster and headed towards the door, Adrian was speechless again observing his movements in silence.

"Take care of her for me, please" Dimitri's voice sounded almost pleading, Adrian felt the urge to scream in frustration. The fool was planning to take all the blame on him.

Minutes after Dimitri left, Adrian had calmed himself but was unable to come with a solution that would be any helpful at all. He decided to check on Rose, it was a good thing she was still in a drug induced coma, reality would devastate her upon her awake.

"Adrian something terrible is happening" Lissa said in panic as soon as she noticed his arrival. It was just , Eddie, Christian and her in the room with Rose obviously, looking so peaceful in her forced sleep.

"They want to expell Rose...they say she and guardian Belikov are involved but it is not true right? her voice shaky, " Rose would have told me..." she added seeing that he was not answering.

Rose's love was hardly a secret anymore but he hadn't want to be the one to tell Lissa. Rose and Dimitri had kept the truth from her so that she would not feel guilty for keeping them apart, they had put her first.

"No it can't be" Lissa screamed buring herself in Christian's chest. His silence was a clear answer in itself and she refused to believe her best friend had lied to her for so long. Christian on the other side did not seem surprised, he had witnessed Dimitri's outburst in the gym after Rose had been called a whore by the Queen herself while he had been to sit still and calm.

"She did not tell me Liss, I could easily see it in their auras..."

"How could she lie to me like that and now they will throw her out for her stupid behaviour and I will be left alone." Lissa said while still crying, she was hurt and angry.

"It is her life Liss, I am sure she was waiting for the right moment," Christian tried to pacify her.

"When? She has done it this time Chris, hooking up with her mentor...and what the hell was he thinking...I was supposed to have two of the best guardians ever and now they will be gone, both at the same time."

"This is not about you Lissa," Christian scolded her this time, she detached herself in anger pushing him away " Is it not?...I am the Moroi, I come first not him, she knew what consequences her escapades would have on me but did no care at all. She chose him over me..."Lisa was hysterical.

"Lisa that is Spirit talking, not you," ...

"Don't touch me" she screamed running to the door " this is me and I will never forgive her." she said banging the door.

Andrian and Christian looked at each other worried, and run after her.

"Guardian B..Belikov?" Kirova stuttered as if she had seen a ghost. The rest of the people in her office turned to look at him all surprised apart from one, Janine Hathaway.

"You son of a bitch" she threw herself at him but Alberta got a hold of her before she could reach. Dimitri did not move an inch or show any sing of surprise, he just looked at her passively, his main worry was to spare Rose an expulsion from the academy.

"I am glad to see you are on your feet but you have not been summoned yet," Helen Kirova had gathered herself and tried to sound as grave as she could. That very instant her office door opened again, old guardian Hans entered followed by a couple of other grey haird individuals.

Kirova, Janine, Alberta, Yuri and Alto took a grave stance, Dimitri included, Hans was one of the most important exponents of Dhampir guardians.

"Relax and take a seat everybody" he said while seating without looking at them.

"But Sir..." "Not now Janine" he interrupted her right away " I will hear you out" he said opening a file he had brought with him. He took his time to read the entire report written by Alberta prior to his arrival, occasionaly looking towards Dimitri.

" How is it possible that such a large number of Strigoi was around the academy undetected? " it sounded almost like a rhetorical question.

"He has lost every right to be part of this conversation, send him out," Janine pointed at Dimitri not forgetting a second how much she resented the man.

"We will come to that, first thing first. Am I the only one concerned with the attack?"

"No Sir" Dimitri spoke this time gravely " if the wards would have been broken, we stood no chance. "

"Do you think it was their objective?" Hans asked interested to hear him out.

"There were few humans amongst them, and considering the numbers, I am sure they were here for an attack,"

Hans reflected a little before asking again "Yes, but it was almost morning, why would they consider to attack at such unfavorable time for them?"

"The wards were all in place Sir, when Christian Ozera came to tell us about the princess, I contacted all the duty guardians to check the wards and nothing had been touched" Alberta intervened.

" because it was not ment to happen tonight " Dimitri continued.

"Please elaborate!"

" I think they were studying us, our guarding rounds and weak points. One of them called me by name and I have never seen the Strigoi before, they know us. It was ment to be a highly prepared attack, the first I have ever heard of, they got distracted by the Princess's and Adrian Ivashkov's presence in the woods,probably not expecting Rosemary would back them up so fast. Sir I believe it is time we put in place our new ward defense system, we cannot delay any longer. "

"Where was novice Castille?" Kirova interrupted with an obvious question, Eddie was supposed to be with her since duty time had not been finished.

"Castille had requested prior for early relief," Alberta filled in " he broke two ribs during the training fight with guardian Belikov in the aid was necessary. "

"So it was novice Rosemary Hathaway who killed the bodies in the second location?" Hans was incredule.

" she has already made her first two kills couple of months ago" Dimitri feeling proud of his Roza who had not gone down without a fight.

"So that makes five... a novice who has already killed five Strigoi, hmmmmm"

"You are her mentor, I understand"

Dimitri started to feel unsettled, this was the part were the discussion changed to him and Rose.

"He was" Janine barked angrily " he has abused his position of trust and taken advantage of my daughter "

"Janine your daughter is hardly an innocent flower from what I hear"

" She is right Sir," Dimitri interrupted not wanting anyone to gossip about Rose " I knew what I was doing and I am ready to face all the consequences, Rose is innocent. "

" Do you understand what that implies Belikov? " the older man looked at him raising an eyebrow "in the best case scenario you will be stripped of your guardian status without possibility of reinstatement. If Janine presses charges.." he looked towards her, who shook her head in agreement " you would face charges of sexual assault on minor and constitutional rape. Prison would be inevitable. "

Dimitri just nodded but Alberta got up in protest " Rosemary is already eighteen years old Sir, I am sure there has to be another way."

"She turned eighteen just yesterday" shouted Janine at her side but Alberta did not back down, even Helen Kirova seemed to attempt some kind of reasoning but Rose's mother wanted to hear no one. "She is my daughter Petrov, he layed his hands on her knowing his position."

"He took on an army of Strigoi to save her for Vlad's sake" Helen Kirova's threw her hands up in the air surprising everyone, she had always been known as Rose's worst enemy.

"Enaugh" Hans got up and all discussions ceased.

"Dimitri Belikov, you are to transfer, effect immediately at St Basils, they have requested some extra help for few weeks with their field training. You will remain there until a commission decides on your future, you will be communicated the decision. Your flight leaves in two hours, you'll get your mark in..." he looked at the time " 30 min. You may go. "

" Do you guarantee Rose will not be expelled " Dimitri asked not moving without an answer.

"You have my word" Hans said looking at him understanding the situation with a sad expression.

Dimitri nodded his head in a silent greating, Janine snored ironically on the other side of the room, while Kirova was trying to hold back tears. Alto and Yuri nodded back honoring him in a guardian salute while Alberta followed behind. She closed the door looking at Dimitri who leaned against the wall as soon as he was out, there was so much pain in his features that she felt the urge to go back inside and beat the hell out of Janine Hathaway. She had suspected Dimitri to be in love with Rose and soon had understood his love was reciprocated, Rosemary had changed him as he had changed her. Guardians rarely had the chance of love within their own species, it was not permitted, not accepted, considered futile since nothing would come out of their relationship and Moroi life would be put to danger.

"Come with me" she ordered him.

When she pushed the clinic door open his knees almost gave away, his Roza was there, sleeping a peaceful sleep, her chicks rosy again. He rushed to her side, taking her hand in his, knees on the cold hard floor, she was warm.

"Thank you" he said turning to Alberta.

"You have few minutes Dimitri and I am so sorry I could not do more" her voice broke at the end, she felt overwhelmed by the scene.

"She has to continue her training at any cost," he said looking adoringly at his lover, he brushed some locks from her face.

"I will see to it...Goodbye guardian Belikov, it was an honour to serve with you" she quickly bowed her head and left the room in fear of her pending tears. Dimitri Belikov did not deserve his fate, the world was so unjuste.

Everyone was still discussing strongly when she entered the room "there is no reason to delay his lock up, I want to press charges now," she insisted her face red from anger.

Hans patiently looked at her probably experiencing already in the past the Hathaway character.

"I am not sure if our world can afford to loose a guardian like him,that is why I am calling a comission to discuss the matter," he said in all honesty.

" and in mean time you let him walk away? " Janine asked incredulous.

"Can you imagine what mark is he to receive?" Hans moved towards the window.

"It has never been assigned in recorded guardian history, it cannot be," Alberta was positively had seen many bodies burning in flames but Arthur Schoenberg had been the only guardian so far to be assigned with two Zvezdas so far. The Jager mark had never been put on anyone, thought impossible for any guardian alone to perform that many skills.

Her superior handed her back some papers and left with the two man he had come in, soon after Janine left the room not sparing a look at her, clearly upset she had taken Dimitri's side. Alberta and Kirova fell back simultaneously looking at each other worried about the coming events.

Dimitri kissed her hand brushing his lips over he skin drowning in the sensation, she was alive her heart pumping regularly in her most beautiful sound in the world.

"More than my heart, more than my soul, forever yours" he soflty said, hoping she might hear him " this is my vow printed on that stake. Besides the sun the silver is the only way to protect yourself form them and that is why I have put my heart in it, I want to be always with you, fight with you. I don't have much time my love but you will forgive me for rushing things a little " he pulled out of his pocked a small velvet box. He had intended to ask her that very night before tragedy took over."I am playing unfair my Roza " he said placing a beautiful saphir stone on her finger and kissed the place where his tear touched. " I will forever wait for your reply "

He got up, placing her hand gently down and kissed her lips unable to control a second tear rolling down, his heart was breaking in a million pieces.

"Goodbye my love..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The noise caused by the life monitors,was becoming clear at every bit. Her eyes felt very heavy and she wanted to sleep more but a voice kept calling, was this death? It could not be, otherwise it would not smell like an hospital. Her eyes opened slowly, trying to focus on her blurry surroundings, "Rose?" someone called again. She looked to her side and found Lissa, her best friend looking at her with a worried expression. Rose had another look around making sure this was reality, she had not died after all, Lissa was safe right there with her. She would have been relieved, if able to feel anything, the drugs were wearing off slowly making her very dizzy. Suddenly the memory of the third Strigoi breaking her arm shook her, the bone coming out of her skin, blood dripping... she moved the fingers making sure they were still all attached to her limb. What had happened? she had killed him, somehow but seen all the others, before darkness took over, so many Strigoi... she started to panick, her movements still painfully slow, this had to be a dream, there was no way she would be alive.

"Rose, it's OK, we are safe?" Lissa tried to hold her down.

"Lissa you are alive" Rose said grabbing her tightly "you are alive" she repeated again.

" How could you lie to me for so long Rose? " After she had heard that guardian Belikov was sent away and Rose wouldn't be punished, Lissa tried to stay next to her, relieved she would not be sent away but felt deeply betrayed.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked sincere, she pushed Lissa gently trying to identify the mix of feelings coming from the bond: relief, pain, anger, betrayal, sadness, desperation, guilt...

Rose looked at her with a wild expression, when it finally hit her "Where is he?" she wanted to get up agitated but strength failed her.

"Where is Dimitri? " he should have been here, she thought not caring for Lissa's state of mind in that instant.

"He is just fine Rose" Lissa said.

"Yes he is ..." Rose repeated unable to escape Lissa's compulsion, her voice was so alluring and truthful " he has a new charge far away and you are happy here with me..."

"Yes I am happy..." her memories were sinking in darkness one by one and she was powerless to stop, she didn't want Lissa to stop.

"Dimitri was just a brief acquaintance, nothing more."

"Dimitri...Dimitri...Dim..." his name was something her mind was refusing to erase but Lissa came closer concentrating more. Her eyes dark, her smile evil, she was determined to clean him off her mind.

"What the hell are you doing?" she had not head Christian entering the room, he grabbed her off the chair, putting her away from Rose. " Bad children have to be punished, Rose had been bad...", "snap out of it" Christian shook her energetically braking the spell.

"Aaaaaaa..." Rose screamed in pain making them both jump. She grabbed her head with both hands not able to stand the pain caused by Lissa's terrible darkness, the necklace had consumed all it's healing properties, suddenly exposing Rose to madness.

Christian dropped Lissa, who fell on the floor in shock and finally held Rose, afraid she might throw herself at Lissa but at the same time worried about her visible pain.

"Rose are you better?" Christian asked nervous after she became still, her head still covered by both hands. He glanced over at Lissa, she was on the floor where she fell as imobile as Rose, her eyes wide fixed on sowhere in Rose's hand.

Rose slowly pulled her hands down feeling the presence of something unusual in her finger. The blue stone was mesmerizing, deep and enternal, ever so beautiful in her hand. Why was she not able to remember it? Where is Dimitri, her love...panick kicked in fully again,her breath became heavy and her throat was paining but she refused to cry just yet.

" Did you erase this memory?"she asked Lissa who able to shake just her head.

Rose could feel through the bond Lissa's unbearable guilt, but for the first time in her life she did not care. She stared at her in despise " I didn't I promise " Lissa started to cry, unable to stand Rose's hate.

"He must have given it to you before he...left" Christian said with caution.

Those words knocked the breath out of her, she stared at Christian as if he was talking Arab or something of that sort. Dimitri left? How? Why?...

"Rose you have to calm down," Christian said, relieved to see the doctor walking through the door.

"What is happening?" Dr. Ozelsky asked him while helping Lissa up.

"Is it normal that she became so still," he asked going slowly back giving the doctor some space.

"What did you tell her? " Ozelsky asked coming closer to Rose.

Lissa stared at him in fear, she had done something terrible.

"She asked about guardian Belikov... we just told her that he left and she became like this."

"She is in shock" said the good doctor, with a knowing look. The news of Rose's and Dimitri's afair had crossed the campus fast, people preferring the gossip over the escaped mortal danger.

"Rose" she called trying to snap her fingers in front of her.

After the third call, Rose turned her head to see the doctor as if just awoke from a long sleep.

"Rosemary, we have kept you in a drug induced coma, you had lost a lot of blood and I wanted to be sure you had no brain damage. How do you feel?'

How did she feel? Like a star after it's explosion, left with a black hole deep inside, how to describe the pain generated from it?

" I want to go out" the tranquility of her voice scared Christian even more, few minutes before she was screaming in pain, but now, she was simply gone.

"Physically you are good to go but I would like you to be around someone for the next 24 hours in case any symptoms will emerge," The doctor signed her file and left the room after saying her goodbyes.

Rose got up the bed and went around the room, getting herself ready, her movements were slow, almost robotic, her expression blank. "What have I done" Lissa whispered covering her mouth in horror. Christian just looked at her, not sure if he had to call the doctor in again or let Rose go out in her current emotional state.

Lissa made an attempt to get closer when finally Rose had finished getting ready and stood still, staring outside. She placed gently a hand on Rose's shoulder coming to her side, relieved it was not pushed back immediately.

"I am so so sorry Rose, I don't know what came over me..." Rose did not react as if she hadn't heard her at all, " I thought our friendship was special and was shocked to hear about your secret, I panicked... " her voice gave away as Rose turned to look at her.

"I have suffered all the tortures of love but never enjoyed the benefits of it, like you. He has broken my heart over and over again to put you first and I always forgave him. Yet you were ready to erase the part of my soul I cannot live without, as if you could do that." Lissa was crying silently and made no attempt to stop her from leaving the room, even Christian remained silent.

The campus was empty, the sun was already up and warm, feeding in it's light the first spring flowers scattered a little everywhere. She walked aimlessly, pushing back a heavy load in her heart, not wanting it to come out...nothingness was better to Dimitri's departure and Lissa's betrayal.

"Rose?" Adrian could not believe his eyes, he had seen her only couple of hours ago still asleep in the clinic. She stopped staring at him passively, her aura was dangerous, a deep shade of purple covered by a heavy cloud of darkness, not spirit darkness.

"Come with me" he said grabbing her hand walking somewhere, she did not care and just let him. His room was a mess, empty alcohol bottles thrown everywhere, ash tray not emptied for a long time, or maybe short considering the amount is sigarettes Adrian could smoke. he pushed the heavy curtains open allowing fresh air in.

The slap was hard, leaving immediately a mark, he felt sick to the stomach, but had to do it, she had to wake up before the darkness consumed her. Rose stared at him in shock, feeling the sudden pain inflicted by him, but when his other hand went up for another hit she blocked it throwing him in the ground " what the hell Adrian?" she screamed rubbing her chick.

"Welcome back little Dhampir,"

"Why did you do that?" she asked annoyed looking around the room becoming aware of her surroundings.

"You tell me why you,did not fight it." he asked checking if his arm was broken, it painned like hell.

"I don't know what you are talking about.!" Rose shrugged her shoulders, placing her hands in the back pocket, not wanting to have the conversation. Something blocked her left hand from sliding down smoothly, she cursed under her breath and quickly grabbed the ring to remove it but instead froze, unable to. The inner heaviness was pushing further to come out, this time she had no strength left to keep it down.

"He has finally asked I see," Adrian asked pooring himself some liquid, not very surprised.

"I don't know...he left me," her sobb was loud and painful " he left me Adrian, " she finally cried letting her emotions through. He held her tightly, stroking her back while she poured out all her pain.

" Do you really believe that Rose?" he asked a while after she seemed to calm down, her head still buried in his shoulder. " if he ran so easily after the first trouble than why don't you give me a chance? "

"I can't," she said starting to cry again.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love him,"

"And do you think he doesn't feel the same?"

Rose looked at him her eyes wide open but very wet, he was right, how could she doubt Dimitri's durable love. He had given up Tasha's offer just to be with her, giving up his desire to have a family and children, all for her. She detached herself blowing her nose, not in a very lady like manner, but who cared " What happened while I was asleep Adrian? How did they find out?"

Adrian set down exhausted, maybe only capital idiots would encourage the woman they love to run to another man's arms, but what else could he do? He took gulped down some more whisky and asked her to sit with him, telling her how Dimitri had saved her against all odds inevitably revealing his feelings, how he shielded her from punishment and how Lissa had been taken over by the darkness while she was in a coma.

"I cannot forgive her Adrian..." she said getting up.

"You have to, little Dhampir, she needs you and you love her,"

"She tried to use compulsion on me, erase my feelings for Dimitri..."Rose was very upset, she had always felt guilty for keeping the truth from Lissa but she had reasons,strong ones.

" Rose her aura was as black as yours few minutes ago, you know better than anyone how terrible darkness can be, give her a chance to explain. "

He was right, she knew how darkness could play with a person's mind, she had attacked Dimitri under the influence of it, even hated him for real. Only two days ago she felt her life was finally smiling at her, but here she was now, devastated by the sudden storm of it.

"I need to go to her" she finally said although not sure if she would have the strength to fully forgive her friend, darkness or not, the compulsion had hurt her too much.

"What are you going to do about the Russian?" he said before she could go out.

"Give him my reply, obviously?" Rose said showing her ring, he chuckled and raised the glass, driking to his final defeat.

Christian was relieved to see it had been Rose kocking at the door, Lissa was in full crisis and he did not know how to manage it anymore.

"How is she?" Rose asked pushing the door closed behind her.

"You know better than me!" Christian replied going towards the bathroom door,Lissa had locked herself in.

"Lisa please open the door, Rose is here now"

"Don't lie to me," she shouted from inside in hysterical voice " she will never forgive me, I know , I would never forgive myself if I was her, "

"Lissa I am here, come out," Rose intervened.

After a full minute of silence,Vassilisa hesitately came out, her demeanor very different from her usual self. Her hair was messed up, eyes puffed and red from too much crying. She was not sure if Rose was here to take her revenge, which she fully deserved or if by any miracle she was still her friend. They stared at each other a long time...

Despite herself, Adrian was right, she loved her friend and deep down knew, Lissa would never hurt her on purpose. She opened her arms and welcomed Lissa who was crying hysterically, apologising between sos, again and again.

After Lissa had calmed down and finally sure Rose and Christian had forgiven her, she wanted to ask about the full truth but did not dare. "I will tell you all Liss and Christian stay, I want you to listen too" she said noticing he was about go to allowing them some privacy. After she was done, Lissa felt awful again, she had been the main reason they had suffered ," No Lissa it is not your fault, as guardians we know our duty and he is right. I could never forgive myself if something happens to you because I get distracted. Besides, there are many other issues... "

"What are you going to do, now?" Lissa asked feeling for her.

" Dimitri had planned to be reassigned somewhere in Court, this way we could be together without endangering your life. I have to find him Liss,"

"That means you'll leave for real?" she asked emotionally.

" I cannot allow him to punish himself over me, I can bring him back Liss...I need him back,"

"Did he really give you that?" Lissa asked curiously looking at her ring.

" It can only be him, " Rose said removing it slowly. It was a beautiful ring, simple but elengant, looked exactly something Dimitri would bye. She examined it closely noticing an artful incision inside, the lines of an R and D intertwined creating an exotic character. A lonely tear fell down her chick, she missed him so much, needed him so much. That night Rose cried herself to sleep in Lissa's arms who never let her go.

The plane landed early in the morning, the could air felt refreshing after a long sleepless flight. Was Roza already awake? She might be having a hard time not finding him upon her awakening, but it was the right decision. No matter what happened, he had his chance to be a guardian for a certain number of years, Rose deserved the same. It had been her dream for a long time and he would not fail her, not in this one. He ignored the pain her memory brought and walked towards the car send by St. Basils for him. The driver was a young guardian, probably graduated last year, he had an admiring look while shaking his hand " Welcome back to Russia guardian Belikov my name is Sasha Elista, it is an honour to meet you "

"Not for long," thought Dimitri just shaking his hand silently.

"How was you flight, Sir?" the young guardian asked after a long silence.

" I am also just a guardian like you Sasha, please don't call me Sir," Dimitri replied observing how exited the young man looked. He reminded him of Rose, of how she could never stay still in the car, teasing him all the time about his literature choice or music taste. He smiled at the sweet memory of his lover, observing the empty fields just outside St Petersburg, the academy was 2 hours drive from the big city in an isolated area of dense forest. Dimitri had always looked back, remembering the place with affection and admiration, it had been an important place in his life,but now, while being forced to return separated from Rose, he detested the very idea of it.

"But you are Dimitri Belikov man..." continued Sasha not understanding Dimitri did not want conversation " your trial score is untouched to date, no one has even come close."

"Not for long," Dimitri replied, closing his eyes. Maybe faking sleep will calm the young man's enthusiasm.

"What do you mean... do you think someone will score higher this year,"

"I have not heard of any novice so remarkable..." He continued as Dimitri did not answer to his previous question.

"Rosemary Hathaway, the novice who has already killed five Strigois, will beat my record," he turned to the side covering his head with the duster hoping this time the questions were all answered.

"That is unheard of Sir, how do you know?"

"Because I trained her," Dimitri replied very annoyed this time, Sasha might have finally gotten the message and remained silent. Finally he could be left alone dwelling in the memories of his Roza, "Is she guardian Hathaway's daughter?"...

By the time they reached the academy, Dimitri had thought of several ways to kill the annoying young guardian who never closed his mouth for an entire length of two hours. He had fought a small army of Strigoi, almost lost the woman he loves, would most probably be striped of his position, confronted Janine Hathaway, not slept for the last 24 hours,but, it was this young man, who was potentially going to be the victim if his explosion.

As soon as the car stopped, he jumped out hurring inside the building, " Guardian Belikov, Sir?" Sasha called him from far but Dimitri hurried the steps not wanting to turn around for fear of strangeling him dead. "Sir?"

"What?" Dimitri raised his voice stopping abruptly.

Sasha also stopped surprised and scared to see Dimitri like this, "Your suitcase, Sir," he said hesitantly.

"Don't..." - whatever... Dimitri thought. He breathed in, calming himself, it was not this man's fault that his life had turned on him. "Forgive me, guardian Elista,the trip was long and I would like to rest, thank you" he managed to sound polite but cold. Sasha showed him to his room, surprisingly quiet. He bid his goodbye to the young guardian feeling a little guilty.

"Is Rosemary a beautiful girl?" Sasha asked again before Dimitri could close the door...

He slept straight eight hours, until the noises outside his room bugged his Dhampir senses, he opened his eyes fully awake,staring at the sealing for a while. No more practice with Roza, no more seeing her sleepy face first thing in the morning, no more enduring her flirt... he put an arm over his eyes, closing them hard,breathing heavely his chest rising and falling irregularly. "Roza...Roza...Roza.." he kept whispering her name like a prayer.

It was time to meet the headmaster and receive the orders, his hair was still wet but it was not the reason he had not put it in a ponytail, like usual before duty. His checked the mark in his neck, it was still a little red, bigger than the usual stars the guardians have receive. The long J , the hunters mark, was slightly towards the left oh his other 7 marks, the sight of it brought back the nightmare of her broken body on his feat. He quickly let the hair down, put of his duster and scanned one last time the room before going out. That very instant a series of urgent knocks filled the room, he opened surprised to see his old friend standing in front of him. Judging by her expression it was clear that Natasha Ozera had heard...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hello Tasha, I didn't know you were in Russia." Dimitri asked politely, but not inviting her in.

"The one who shouldn't be here is you Dimka," she said pushing herself in the room.

" It is not something that concerns you, but it is nice to see you again, " he considered her a very good friend. Their friendship dated back in school days, Tasha was older than him but a charismatic woman and very beautiful despite the ugly scar in her face. Together with Ivan they made the unusual trio, Tasha the fierce beautiful Moroi, Ivan the genius and Dimitri the wise badass guardian.

"It is always nice to see you too, but not this time." she said reproachfully, a little annoyed that Dimitri seemed unaffected by her presence, still standing near the door ready to go out.

"And why is that?" he asked with a polite smile.

"Are you really asking me that?" she said in disbelief, " not only you are loosing your status but also your mind!"

"Tasha I have to see the Headmaster in few minutes, I am sure we can talk later, I need to have my schedule settled."

"You really have lost your mind, haven't you...I thought you turned down my offer because you felt responsible until she finished her training...I was waiting for you to free yourself from that duty, instead can you imagine my shock when Christian told me?"

" Christian knows I am here?" he asked worried this time. He did not want Rose to do something reckless if she knew where he was.

"No he doesn't, he just told me about the attack and your departure. You slept with your student Dimka, how could you do that to me?!" she walked around the room in frustration.

"I do what I want with my life Tasha, I like you as a friend but I have no obligations towards you. Stay here if you want, I don't have time for this." Dimitri said walking out of the room, his composed mask on, as usual.

His words stung and the fact that he looked so undisturbed was even more infuriating. Natasha stood there trembling with anger, she had been in love with him for a long time but overestimated her position in his heart. Dimitri was a gentleman, kind and caring, he had politely ignored all of her flirting but she was sure when it was time for him to think of a family, he would turn to her, finally acknowledging her feelings. Things changed after visiting St Vlad's, he introduced her to Rosemary Hathaway, his pupil, a very beautiful young girl. She noticed immediately how Dimitri would look at Rose in breaf moments, it was not a mentor's look, he unconscientiously shifted his position every time she changed hers on the other side of the camp fire, like two planets effecting each others gravity. Alarmed, she decided to speed things up, offering the only thing she new the Dhampir girl could never give him, children. He had turned her down but Natasha was not a woman who liked defeat, she was determined to win him over.

...

"Ah, guardian Belikov, welcome back to the academy my boy,'' Headmaster Dobrev walked around his old desk, with a big smile.

" It is good to see you again Sir," Dimitri shook his hand grateful for the warm welcome.

"Sit down, sit down, we have things to discuss," the old Moroi dragged him to a chair next to the big fireplace. Dobrev had been in the academy since forever, he was the typical good hearted man that thought the school his house and the students his kids. He had always choosen St Basils instructors with great care, to insure that his novices came out of there, the best of the best.

"Tell me my boy, are you better now?" he asked as Dimitri made himself comfortable.

"I am Sir, thank you," Dimitri felt no need to be formal with his old headmaster.

" Poor Ivan was so young and his work so valuable too. I felt so sad when I heard. "

Dimitri remained silent observing the shades of red in the fire, Moroi would never understand what it ment to loose a charge, the guilt and pain, to make things harder,Ivan had been his best friend.

"They have just implemented the new Ward defense system Dimitri, you did it. His work will not go invane..." the headmaster said with a knowing expression.

Ivanhad always been fascinated by the way Moroi magic functioned, he had experimented on new ways to make the Ward stronger, human proof. Strigoi could not touch any object subjected to magic even more so combined with silver, but humans are immune to both therefore a dangerous liability. In most cases of broken Ward, humans were involved. Strigoi use their help to break the defence barrier around the academies or Moroi communities.

The Ward are a series of magic infused silver stakes, bigger than the usual ones Dhampirs use for combat, installed in a specific order, around the places they protected. The specific order of placement in the ground is made in a way so that the Moroi magic elements react to each other, creating a continuous flow of magic in form of a barrier.

Ivan believed that the barrier could get stronger to the point that even humans would not be able to touch it . The day after he successfully prooved his theory, he got killed. Dimitri had pushed the Royal guards to implement his friend's research, not only in memory of the him, but because it wasn't wise to allow political power, interfere with the defence systems. Moroi world was not different from humans' when it came to personal interests and power control,. Dhampirs were too submissive or had little representation on many regulatory organization.

"It was the right decision" Dimitri finally said, feeling glad.

"And what about your decision Dimitri, was it the right one?" Dobrev asked looking him gravely.

Dimitri stiffened in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable. He did not want to discuss his love life as if there was something to discuss about.

" Yes, Sir, absolutely, " he said certain, feeling even more than that.

" Vlad damn my soul if I don't see the great Dimitri Belikov has been blinded by love, " the old man suddenly boomed in laughter, patting several times Dimitri's shoulder, who couldn't believe his ears.

" Get up boy and go about your duty now..." Dobrev said with his usual jovial tone, walking towards his desk to get Dimitri's schedule.

"Thank you Sir" Dimitri was not able to cover his confusion this time.

" Gather your goats Dimitri, you were just four years old when you first entered this walls and still clinging shyly to your mother's dress.I am old and have seen many Guardians die without even knowing what love is. She must be a true amazon to have captured the heart of Mr. too responsible, for his own good. You have finally made a mistake, a humangus one I would say, but it feels right, doesn't it?'

Dimitri just nodded with a graceful smile, surprised that this man knew him so well.

"Go now and rest assured, they have to burry me, before touching you with a finger,"

The schedule included a few guarding rounds, assist with the combat training in class and during field experience. He checked the time, it was still early for the combat training, he looked around not wanting to go back to his room, surely Tasha would still be there waiting for him, the stubborn woman she could be. It has always been obvious her feelings were more than a friend's, Ivan would often tease him about that, but no matter how much he likedher, love had never graced his thoughts. Rose on the other side turned his world upside down, she saw right through him, understood his deepest fears and offered him her heart with no reserve. How could he not love her so much "My Roza..." he whispered looking up to the sky, trying to ease the pain in his heart.

"Guardian Belikov, Sir, this way" Sasha called from far, waving his hand energetically.

Dimitri looked at him with a sigh, ignoring Elsita would only make him more persistent, attracting everybodies attention.

"Good morning guardian Elista, can I do something for you?" he asked politely once in proximity.

"I wanted to show you the way to the cafeteria, Sir" Sasha said with a bid smile, eager to be helpful.

" I am pretty sure I still remember my way around the campus, thank you, " Dimitri replied amused to see the smile left Elista's face ,"but we can walk there together," he offered. Being with him was preferable than Tasha in that instant.

Rose woke up feeling Lissa's arms still around her. Yesterday had been a nightmare and it was not over, Dimitri was gone, leaving her broken. Her life goal had always been to become Lissa's guardian, she still wanted it, Dimitri had been the light at the end of a tunnel guiding her towards the achievement. She fell in love with him on the way, desperately, irrevocably in love and finally that tunnel was not dark anymore but a path of life.

" I never thought you loved him that much " Lissa surprised her as she moved to dry her tears.

"What's not to love about him..." Rose replied getting up slowly.

"I thought about it Rose and I realized how blind I have been. Adrian's jokes, your strong reactions, Dimitri's himself" she said with a smirk.

" He is hot Rose, most women are at a safe distance but you had to be very physical with him all the time, no wonder you fell head over hills... " Lissa added at Rose's questioning look.

"Only in combat Liss," she said with a loud sigh.

"The man gave you a ring and you haven't even slept together?" Lissa asked incredulous.

Rose's chick's burned in memory of their last time together, it had been passionate, lusty, like really lust,y but it was not sex.

" That man is either a Saint or cannot get a bonner..." Lissa laughed hard.

"Dimitri doesn't even need to be naked to make me come Liss and believe me you have no idea what hard is..." Lissa laughed even harder and Rose joined in.

"So what now?" Lissa asked after the short lived laughter ended.

"I want to be your guardian Liss, I really do but I cannot allow him to be punished invane, for some stupid rule."

"After I turn twenty, I will dispose of a bigger part of my fortune. With that I can hire a ton of private guardians and nobody can stop me from hiring one in specific. I just want you to be sure this is what you want." Lissa squizzed her hand.

" I need to go after him... I don't think Kirova will easely tell me where he was sent, but maybe Alberta...I will come back Liss I promise. "

"I know you will"

"Come in! "Kirova's voice was the usual tone Rose could not stand.

"Rose, come in. I have been expecting you" she said suspectingly nice. Rose was prepared for the usual insulting sentences that Kirova seemed to save just for her.

"How are you my dear?" she inquired looking seriously concerned. Rose started to look around to make sure if it was, indeed, Kirova's the headmistress been abductedand replaced with a strange new version?

"I understand your confusion, being in a coma for 2 days can be very confusing. Give me a minute I will ring your mother," she said picking up the phone.

"My mother is still here?" Rose asked surprised.

"Of course ...Janine come in my office as soon as possible please... yes" she glanced over at Rose, putting the phone down.

"There were many issues to solve after the unfortunate accident."she said after few minutes of nervous sikence. Her expression was polite but Rose could easily sense her tension.

"What issues?" Rose was annoyed at her biting around the bush like that.

Before Kirova could say anything the door opened and Janine came in followed by Alberta.

"It is so good to see you awake Rose" her mother held her tightly, she felt glad her mom was still there.

Alberta just smiled at her going near Kirova. Rose could see something was off and she looked at her mom for a reply " Sit down Rose, " her mom suggested.

" For how long did he force himself on you?" Janine asked concerned.

Rose's jaw almost hit the floor, she looked over at Kirova, who now looked annoyed and she could swear Alberta had rolled her eyes.

"What is happening here?" she asked looking back to her mother.

"You don't need to feel bad about it Rose, you can tell us?" Janine was trying to sound calm and reliable.

"You mean Dimitri?" Rose could not believe her ears, was this what people were telling about him?

Janine just nodded, clearly fighting hard to remain calm.

"He has never forced himself on me, how could you say that?"

"I knew it," Kirova jumped in excitement clapping her hands.

"You are just a child Rose he was you mentor, there are many ways men can use, to get what they want."

"I am not you, mother..." Rose retorted, insulted by her assumption.

" Ah yes? Areyou telling me. you are a total whore that sleeps with her teachers?" Janine got up, lost to her anger.

" You can call me a whore all you want, I don't care but if you dare say anything about Dimitri, I will kill you, " Rose screamed surprising her mother. Alberta came to her side, putting a hand over her shoulder."

"What have you done to him? Where is he?"-

"Not yet where he should be, but not for long I can promise you that." Janine fumed.

"Rose, he has been transfered temporarily, until a commission investigates into the matter." Alberta intervened urging Janine to not continue further.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked looking at the three women in the room.

"Rose, Dimitri admitted everything, although. some of us do not believe he has forced you, " Kirova flinched when Janine kicked a chair but continued " the issue is serious, he was your mentor after all. "Kirova ended with a sympathetic look.

Rose could not believe her ears, her mother was responsible for pushing Dimitri towards jail and Kirova was taking her defense?

" How could you do this to him, " Rose shouted,beyond furious. Alberta forced her to sit, while Kirova came around with a sedative, they had been expecting her reaction.

"No, no ,no please, I will stay calm just don't do it, please..." to her relief Kirova's stopped.

"I love him, I just love him...how can this be a crime?" Rose was crying hard, Alberta's strong hold eased, becoming a comforting touch.

"You are stupid to believe he loves you..."

"Janine!" Alberta scolded her but she did not stop "he should have known better than fuck you..."

"He didn't.." Rose screamed in agony. Dimitri was not the monster her mother was describing.

"Do you think I am stupid Rose.."

"Enough Janine, she is at her limit" Kirova's urged her, looking at Rose in worry.

"No, she has to hear this and come to her senses, that man sleeps with teenagers, it is disgusting.."

"I am still a virgin" Rose screamed from the top of her lungs. Her mother did stop this time, shock crossing her face.

"I will not allow you to press any charges against him. I am still a virgin..."

"Bu...but Belikov..."

"Has never touched me.!" she interrupted Kirova.

"You said, you are in love with him" Janine hissed.

"And since when is that a crime?" Rosse retorted, gathering herself.

"Well, that changes everything." Alberta said in relief.

"If she can indeed proove she is a vrigin "...

\- " a quick medical examination, can easily testify to that, " Kirova interrupted Alberta this time.

"Yes but it still doesn't change the fact, they were in a relationship. You cannot seriously allow you teachers pursuing students. It is against academic regulation and your reputation will be tarnished." Janine argued not wanting to back bit her lip unable to respond otherwise.

"I am dropping out" Rose finally spoke.

"What?" they asked in unison.

" I am dropping out." Rose repeated, even more convinced this time.

"You can't" her mother spoke in panic.

"I am eighteen mother, I can and if you had been a mother at all, you wouldn't have destroyed the most important thing in my life."

"But Rose, he did it for you, so that you graduate. Given the fact that you are a v...you know, I am sure the commission will be more lenient on him."

" And that is exactly what I cannot swallow down headmistress. I don't want to be part of a system that punishes its best guardians because of love. What does that say about our world?"

"Rose, please, you are an exceptional guardian, his sacrifice will be entirely invane" Kirova had never complimented her before.

"I will leave my signed form with the secretary, good bye Headmistress and sorry for all the troubles I have caused. " she was surprisingly sincere.

"Rose, I will not allow you to throw away your future." her mother followed her to the door.

"Don't you dare touch me" Rose dodged her hand.

"How could I have known, and it still is wrong don't you understand?" Her voice was panicked, finally understanding the damage she had created.

"You should have asked me and not believe the gossip, oh and by the way, I am getting married" she said slaming the door behind going out... "I think"...

" Are you happy now? " Alberta remarked, very upset to have just lost her best student.

It took about half an hour to fill in the formalities, her mind racing through possible places she could find Dimitri. She considered waiting until her mother came out of Kirova's office before trying again to ask for some information, surprisingly the headmistress seemed on her side.

"Rose" Alberta called as soon as she came out of the secretary's office.

"All done?"

"Yeah..."

"Rose, the headmistress and I have a proposition for you,"

"Alberta I ..." - "hear me out" she asked gently.

"I promised him I would take care of your training but if you drop out, there is nothing much I can do. What we _can_ do, is provide you with an opening in case you want to come back,"she said handing her some other papers.

" What is this, I am officially out now. " Rose asked confused.

"Indeed but you are taking some evaluation time to decide which academy you want to graduate from. If you don't submit the form within a month than you will never be allowed to graduate. The drop out will be final."

"I don't understand what you are saying?" Rose asked still confused. Why would she take some time to evaluate another academy if she had already dropped out?

"It is standard procedure Rose, some special students are given this time to rethink of their extreme decision. Visiting another academy usually helps the student see from another prospective or even change their minds. If that happens within the timeframe, reinstatement will not be an issue. Consider it an exchange program if you want, the academy is giving you some time to think. We don't want to loose you."

"You totally made that up, didn't you?" Rose was sarcastic but still not sure what to do with the new information. One week or one month would not change much.

"Well the Headmasters have the privilege to make some of this instantaneous rules, if the Head of security, agrees." Alberta said innocently.

"And where do you think I might go to change my mind?" Rose asked, not daring to believe what her mind was telling her. Alberta and Kirova were helping her?

"St Basils, Russia," she laughed as Rose threw herself at her, upon hearing the name.

"Thank you...thank you so much."

Alberta looked at her with affection before saying " I have never seen such a love struck man "...

" He is crazy." Rose interrupted with a soft smile.

" And you are out of your mind. Congratulations to both. "

Rose had no words to express her gratitude, her friends have been there for her and surprisingly. also the academy, the only home she had ever known.

" Your evaluation period in St Basils has to be conducted as a regular school time. You'll not follow the normal classes, everything will be in Russian, but you'll have to attend combat training and field experience. "

"But my charge is here," Rose said, finally remembering Christian.

"His ticket is in the file, along with yours,"

Rose was not sure Christian would willingly agree to go to Russia,maybe she should have gotten Kirova's sedative.

"Rose?" Alberta called her from the end of the corridor while going back " don't forget to drop by the clinic before leaving, we will need that statement."

She crossed the campus in few minutes carried by her enthusiasm, the gossip, the whispers, the ugly remarks, did not matter in that very instant, she was already flying to Russia.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sasha Elista was happy like a kid on Christmas morning. He had just spend time having breakfast, with his hero, who was now walking besides him to training class. Dimitri Belikov was exactly like people described him, tall, imposing, cool, kind of scary sometimes but totally a badass. His appearance did not go undetected by all the females walking around the campus, many giggling when they passed by.

"Dimitri," Tasha called from far.

"I have training class now Tasha, can we talk later?" Dimitri quickly said before she could start any kind of argument in front of everyone.

"No, it's not that. I just wanted to apologize about earlier, I kind of lost it and I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smile, glad that she had calmed down.

"I finish early today so maybe we can talk over lunch?" he proposed.

"Sure, and it's nice to see you Dimka." she gave him a hug,to the envy of all the other woman glaring at her.

"So you and Miss Ozera are a thing? Sasha suddenly asked when she had left.

" We are good friends since long ago, nothing more, " Dimitri replied amused to notice, Sasha was holding his breath at the question.

"She is so beautiful man, you are so lucky."

"Tasha is beautiful and skilled ," Dimitri agreed while entering the gym.

"Guardian Belikov, it is good to have you here. Thanks for coming." Pavel Bartekov, the new head Guardian, had been promoted to take Galina's place, after she had been lost.

"I'll introduce you to the seniors, normaly the class is held by guardian Rousson, you graduated at the same time, but today he is out for duty."

"Yes, I didn't know he was a teacher here," Dimitri looked over to the seniors already doing their warm up.

"He came few months ago after his charge died in the Badica's attack. Today it's just the two of us, but you can sit and observe, Sasha will give me a hand." Pavel finished as Elista was already gathering the class up.

"Alright everyone listen up" Pavel clapped loudly demanding their attention.

" This is Guardian Dimitri Belikov, he will be here for few weeks to assist with our field experience. " The novices had become loud and unsettled in excitement, Dimitri was widely considered as one of the best guardians ever, especially in Russia. Having him as a trainer was an opportunity that scared some but thrilled many.

"Is he going to be our teacher?" a girl asked in excitement. She was one of few of her gender in the class.

"No," Pavel replied " he is here to assist and give feedback. His main role will be as a Strigoi in field experience, so you better be careful. "

"Elista, make them start" he ordered the young guardian who apparently took his job very seriously.

"What's the situation?" Dimitri asked

"We have a very good class this year but Rousson tends to be a little too eccentric sometimes, especially to the skilled ones." Bartekov replied with a sigh

"Just a little?" Dimitri asked with a knowing smile. Frank Rousson was a skilled but obnoxious Guardian, who graduated the same year as Dimitri. Everything was a competition for that man and he would use every mean to belittle his rivals. Dimitri had never acknowledged his capabilities, causing Frank to often openly insult him and his family. The final trials had been a big blow for his pride when Dimitri topped the list, as expected by many, and that had been the last time they had seen each other.

"You know him better than me." Pavel chuckled "alright just sit and observe the tall big one next to Sasha and the girl who asked spoke before. They are on the list for tomorrow's Strigoi attack, I will give you their charge's files later."

...

"So how are you holding up Dimka?" Tasha asked as they walked outside the cafeteria.

" Do I look on thecverge of a break down? " he asked amused.

"No," she had to admit " but this is what is worrying me the most. You seem to not care at all!?"

"Why do people keep telling me that?! anyways...I care, I have worked so hard to go this far.."

"Than why throw it out for a girl Dimka? I thought you were stronger than that?"

"I thought that too, until I met her."

"Sweet eyes, exposed cleavage, and the bitch has you on the palm of her hands,"

"Don't talk about Rose like that or our conversation is over" Dimitri warned her.

"I am sorry, it just that...I don't know. I am so worried about you, they might throw you in jail if any charges are pressed. My offer is still valid Dimitri, you can still be together, promise mark or not,maybe it's an easer way out to this mess." despite her jelousy, she loved him deeply and was ready to jump in a one-sided relationship, just to save him the pain of abandoning the ranks.

" It is me who is sorry Tasha, you are an amazing woman, I care for you very much but I cannot live with my heart locked away. It would make us miserable very soon and you deserve to find someone who is able to love you the way you want."

"So you prefer jail to me!?" she joked, although deep down she was hurting.

He smiled sadly knowing he was the cause of her pain but there was no other way to make things easier.

"Guardian Belikov?" Sasha had taken the habit to call out loud as if Dimitri was deaf or something.

"Who is the young man?" Tasha asked amused at Dimitri's annoyed expression.

"Guardian Elista,who apparently is on a mission to make sure I never get bored," said Dimitri waving briefly towards the man.

"He is adorable,like a puppy," she teased .

"He admires you, by the way,"

"Hmmm interesting... Hello guardian Elista, my name is Tasha, I am Dimitri's friend." she greeted politely when Sasha reached them.

Dimitri almost laughed to see the fellow become red from tip to toe, unable to say a thing.

"What is it Sasha?" Dimitri asked not wanting to comment on Tasha's teasing expression.

"The Master...I mean Bartekov has, uhmmmm, wants to see you urgently." he reported having it difficult to concentrate, as Tasha went closer to him with an innocent air.

" You can go Dimitri don't mind me, I am sure guardian Elista here will have no objection to kill some time with me, " she said taking the man's arm, who seemed positively sick.

"Very well than, please excuse me, " he said giving her a scolding look but she just laughed amused and dragged poor speechless Sasha away for a stroll.

"Pavel you asked to see me?"

" Yes, I have just received news that we'll have two exchange students visiting for few weeks. It is quite a sudden thing actually, but their plane lands in few hours, I don't have any free guardians to pick them up from the airport so I need you to go."

"No problem, what time do I have to be there?"

"Considering we are a little more than two hours drive from the airport, I think it is better you leave now, a car is already at the gate. I am sorry for the rush, you see we are really short of hands here." he said apologizing and filling in papers at the same time.

...

Christian had complained for the first five hours, whinned for two and finally fallen asleep. Rose could not really complain or get angry, he had followed her to Russia with no fuss apart from leaving Lissa behind. The pilot was making the plane's last adjustments before landing, the horizon was a deep shade of pink mixed with orange, announcing a bright sunny day. Her body was exhausted but her accelerated heart rate would not allow her to sleep, she glanced downwards to study the land her Dimitri loved so much. The ground was like a patchwork of white and green. The snow had not melted yet in some places but in others spring had already taken its place. Once in a while her thoughts went to the obstacles ahead, chasing after him did not mean their problems were miraculously solved, but she would quickly brush them off, determined to make today, the best day ever. The flight crew got in their seats,attaching the seatbelts as the plane started its final descent to Russia.

"Sparky wake up" she shook him gently but Christian seemed far from waking up. She kept trying over and over again until short on patience, Rose gave up on conventional manners and emptied on his head a full glass of water,the hostess had brought for the occasion.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Christian got up immediately shaking the water off.

"Have yo...where is everybody else?" he asked confused to see only Rose and some seriously annoyed aircrews. glaring at him.

" Don't worry Chris, I am sure your fire cannotgetv extinguished by a glass of water " Rose pushed him towards the exit.

"Where are we?" he yawned lazily stretching his body as soon as they left the aircraft.

"We're in Russia genius, remember? How can you sleep like a dead person, it's creepy"

"And who do you think dragged me all the way to the country of Klingons. without any prior notice at all?"he retorted.

" I am sorry, you are right and thank you by the way, I was not expecting this much from you ."

" Well, you were wrong Rosy, so prepare to be annoyed for the rest of your wonderful _sejour en Russie_ ," he joked making an annoying kid's voice.

"I thought we were in Russia and not France?" she pushed him back playful. Their suitcases had arrived and they were ready to step outside. Rose looked at the exit door and suddenly her heart raced violently again, she was scared of her reaction, scared he did not want to be found.

"You OK?" Christian asked softly, slowing down for her.

Rose shook her head taking a deep breath "Yeah Chris I am, did I thank you already?" she asked reasuming her quick movement towards the exit.

"Yes you did" he smiled and followed her.

They looked around, trying to find the fellow sent for them.

"Chris do you read Klingon?" Rose asked worried looking around.

"No, why?"he replied putting his suitcase down.

" Because most notes in the hand of these people are written in Russian. How is St Basil's written in Russian? "

"Oops" Christian said half amused half panicked.

"Yeah oops" she said moving forward in another area to look around.

"Roza?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Despite his effort to be on time, Dimitri knew her was going to be late. He parked the SUV and hurried inside to the arrivals waiting area, looking at the monitor to see which planes had already landed. It was only than, that he finally remembered Bartekov had not told him about the details of this trip. He felt frustrated , nevertheless he kept walking around the crowded area confident he would be able to identify other Dhampirs around. There were many people coming out of the exit gate but amongst the mix of different voices of all age and gender, one in particular captured his senses, suddenly throwing him off reality. He turned towards the source of that voice, convinced it was just a fragment of his imagination. But there she was, standing few meters from him, as beautiful as ever, her rich dark waves falling freely down her shoulders. She was a Goddess in human form, playing tricks on his mind.

"Roza?" he dare call, afraid to break the spell. She turned her pretty head, offering him the view he had missed most, herself. Her eyes opened in surprise and quickly filled with tears. Pain contorted her features and he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand to stay still anymore seconds without touching her.

"Roza, my Roza.." he repeated over again holding her tightly to his chest, afraid she might disappear any second and he would wake up alone in his room.

A single loud sobb escaped her chest as she hit him with both hands to the sides. He only held her tighter, feeling all the pain she felt.

"I love you, it's OK, I love you..." he kept whispering as she let her anger out hitting his sides over and over again, her head buried deep in his chest close to his heart.

"I hate you..." she finally managed to say,dropping her hands down allowing her tears to come out. She didn't care anymore where she was or who would see her tears.

"I know" he said his voice breaking, his hands held her face guiding her lips to him.

She was ambrosia, her lips delivering life all over his body, bringing forth the wonderful reality. She was really there with him, in Russia.

"Ahm...guys I think if you don't get a hold of yourselves in the next couple of seconds, they might call the firefighters" Christian joked, although he felt sorry for the two. He had thought Dimitri refused his aunt's offer because it wasn't prestigious enought. Never in his wildest dreams he would have imagined the real reasons.

Dimitri and Rose laughed in unison not letting go of each other, their head still connected and Dimitri kept placing sweet brief kisses all over her face.

"I thought you were the only one with the freaking fire magic?" Rose joked looking at him. Her face was radiating a happiness Christian had never seen on her.

"Christian it's nice to see again, and you two have a lot of explanation to do!" Dimitri greeted him, without letting go of Rose's hand.

"I am not the one who had a secret lover" he looked at Dimitri amused.

Throughout the return journey Dimitri and Rose never unlocked their hands. He kept driving with one, while his free hand remained captured by her, glad for once that the car was talked about Lissa and the other events who had brought Christian and Rose to Russia. She had to leave some details out, discussing her V status in front of Christian was out of the question. While Dimitri and Christian were talking, she checked if Lissa was already asleep. The bond was peaceful, so she relaxed feeling exhausted after many days of emotional storm.

"Your aunt is here," Dimitri said

Christian blinked couple of times in surprise before saying " I talked to her couple of days ago, she had heard about the attack and wanted to make sure I find. Why is she here? " he finished a little worried. He, like everybody else, could not be blind to Tasha's obvious feelings for Dimitri. A part of him was afraid she had come all the way to Russia to chase after him.

"It's OK Christian. Tasha and I are old friends and I really respect her. I don't know what is going to happen to me afterwards but maybe we can use the time you're here to convince her about your training." Dimitri felt extremely grateful to him for coming all the way with his Roza.

"They cannot send you away for real man, you killed singlehandedly more Strigoi in 10 min than all the academy guardians put together. They need you..."

"Rules are rules Christian. I broke them being very conscious of the consequences but I cannot regret my decision" he said looking at Rose who asleep at his side.

"She was a wreck. We were afraid she might do something stupid"

"More than throwing all my efforts in the air and drop out of school to follow me here, dragging you along?"

"I would go all the way to the Moon for Rose. That forest was infested with Strigoi and despite it,Rose saved her, she was ready to die for Lissa and this is the least I can do. You are not any better Belikov, accepting punishment even though you have not slept with her. She can proov it."

Dimitri almost lost control of the car for a second. Rose could not prove they haven't had sex unless she was a virgin. His heart swell in emotion. His Roza was as pure as a white rose, not that it mattered. He loved her deeply but Rose's way of being with him had never been suggestive of her not having any kind of experience. He looked over at her again with adoration, she was ready to give him so much not complaining about anyting?She was his to have.

"It will not make much of a difference Christian, I was her tutor. They have to set an example."

"I am sorry, I almost forced Lissa to tell me. I was also very worried about her,"

Dimitri did not reply, not wanting to have such a private conversation regarding Rose. He already felt responsible for obliging her to reveal openly to the world her intimate privacy. Christian understood and did not continue any further, he also was not keen on discussing the topic.

"Roza, wake up," he shook her gently.

"Have we arrived?" she asked looking around.

"Wow comrade , you never told me you graduated from Dracula's castle." Rose teased admiring the buildings.

St Basil was the oldest academy in the world, and had also served as Royal Court until few centuries ago. Moroi decided to move it to the New World, in hope of a better isolation from humans. The magnificent gothic facades seemed to have come straight put of history books, and the grounds were vast and well maintained.

"Dimka?!" a young girl jumped in his arms out of the blue.

"Vika?I was told you were home until next Sunday?" Dimitri had missed his little sister very much. The thought of his family had been the only thing close to acceptable this past days.

"Rose, Christian. This is Viktoria, my little sister" he said trying hard not to laugh as Rose changed her expression from menacing to bright in seconds.

"Hello" they both offered her a genuine smile.

"Hi, where are you from?" she asked in a good English showing a genuine curiosity.

"We come from St Vladimir's, we will be here for few weeks" Rose spoke first interested to know Dimitri's sister.

"Dimitri brought you along than, that's cool" she said with enthusiasm.

"They are tired and we still have to figure out their accommodation Vik. You'll have time to talk with Rose tomorrow,"

"Maybe you can show us around the campus tomorrow" Rose intervened sincerely hoping to get to know his sister more.

Viktoria just nodded with an understanding smile,"Mama was so happy when you called us this morning, Karolina will also come down to stay with us for the time you'll be here"

"Duty calls little pester, I'll meet you later" he said giving her a little brotherly push.

"Alright I 'll see you later guys, bye," she said running away as soon as she came.

"She is the middle of her training class" Dimitri made an effort to explain his sister's quick ways.

...

'You owe me big time Hathaway" Christian said, diving in his new bed. The formalities had been done, had both eaten to explosion point and now it was finally time to rest after the long trip.

"I know Chris, I know... don't, you'll wake her up" she stopped him from calling Lissa. It was already late night on the other side of the world where she was.

"I miss her already," he complained throwing the wirless phone on the sofa, across the room.

"I miss her too Christian, very much" she couldn't help feel a little guilty for leaving Lissa begin.

The door knocked, it was Dimitri informing them her room was also ready. They walked side by side the corridors without exchanging a word, only their hearts hammering in unison.

" I thought I was going to stay in the the other section, " she said as he walked towards the Guardian' dorms. He just smiled, placing his hand in the middle of her back with a gentle push. To others it might have looked a normal gesture between two friends, but she knew that his polite smile was the top of the iceberg. She was sure Dimitri, like her, wanted to run as soon as possible to somewhere they didn't need to be cautious. To her surprise he held her hand before opening the door of his room. He kissed her with a fierce possessiveness that was achingly tender. Her heart leaped in her throat and than down to her stomach, and than up again. She just felt light,out of her body. Rose asked for his tongue and to her delight he granted her entrance sucking her in, pressing her body intemately against his. His mouth grew more and more passionate and his hand started to roam all over her. He could feel every curve, from the lush swell of the breasts to the soft roundness of her hips. Although still fully dressed in winter clothes, it didn't hide how she peaked under his touch. She moaned a sound that vagualy resembled his name,this infammed his desire. He had tortured himself by trying to imagine how she would have felt under him, after he had made her come in the gym, he had been subjecting himself to an even more acute agony, spending his nights imagining her bare breast. The shape of them. The generous size of them. The color of her nipples and their delicious taste in his mouth. The mental exercise had always left him painfully hard, while reality was cold.

"You have no idea what you do to me, I love you so much... I want you so much." He lifted her hand and placed it to his chest. "Feel this."

His heart pounded furiously beneath her palm, matching hers, she looked at him in wonder. "Than why did you leave me?"

"I didn't, I was there with you all the time, always where I left my heart." He lifted her other hand, kissing it right next to his ring. Her breath caught in her throat afraid of his coming words.

"Will you have me my Roza?"

Rose felt her body flush with heat as his words filled her mind. She knew the life of a guardian was a difficult path, where love could not find a place. Dhampirs rarely got married and certainly not to other Dhampirs. Nothing could have prepared her for the rush of desire and love she felt upon Dimitri's murmured words. She couldn't help but picture him - holding her like this forever. She couldn't lie. She felt bare, her very soul open to his gentle eyes. Her breath seemed to fill her chest differently, not sure how much longer she could remain standing.

She had no doubt in her mind. "I've always thought perfect soul mates did not exist. Perfection is absolute, isn't it? We can maybe be unique but nobody can get perfect. But somehow...you are better than perfect, and I want to belong with you in every way possible."

His smile illuminated his face, his expression mixed with pain, relief, love and many more." You are the one who's perfect my love and I will spend the rest of my life loving you as my wife. "

She reached up, brushed a lock of his hair back and tucked it behind his ear. She loved this man with a strength that rocked her entire being. She would marry him, she would love him in every way a woman could love a man.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He leaned down again his lips delivering a sweetness that was almost painful. He undid her jacket and shirt placing kisses downwards until he found her breasts and than he -

"Ohhhh!" she moaned. He was making her crazy, sending pure pleasure to every corner of her body. She clutched his head, her trembling hands sinking into his silky brown hair, mentally begging him to go on.

"Dimitri ," she gasped. "I lo...". She couldn't finish as his hands seemed to be everywhere , teasing her, pushing her trousers down along with the black laced panties revealing the very core of her womanhood.

She wanted this, she knew she wanted this and yet she was suddenly panicked.

" I haven't done this before,"she said.

"I know." He yanked his shirt off this such a force it was amazing the fabric did not tear.

"Don't be afraid my love, I would never force you to it." He smiled down at her marvelling the view of her naked body. They moved to the bed, Dimitri going down first making her lay on top of him.

"I want to," she said knowing it would be all right. Maybe he had done this before many times, but it didn't matter. She was his first and he would be her last. His hands sank into her hair pulling her to him, picking up the passionate kiss from before.

Rose moved her fingers exploring his skin, drawing the contours of every muscle beneath her. She trailed her fingers down his side to his hip, sliding a finger along the edge of his jeans.

He sucked in his breath his belly leaped at her touch in a very erotic way.

She smiled wickedly, feeling powerful and so womanly.

He held her hand right there on the edge, his eyes filled with so much lust. "Me?" she whispered understanding in his look that he wanted her to undo the buttons.

Rose slid each button free not easely as her hands were trembling, she did not pull back the fabric. Dimitri moved her beneath him with a fast manoeuvre taking a nipple in and sucked hard.

"Oh, my - ohhh!" her hips arched automatically towards him.

"You are so so beautiful, you have no idea how many nights you have tortured my mind,"

Her heart thumbed violently,feeling one finger slid inside her.

"Dimitri!" she grabbed his shoulders.

"My memories never did justice , you are so much better " he murmured against her skin. "More than I imagined".She felt perfect, hot and sweet and soft and by Vlad if he did not taste her than and there, he was going to loose control of himself again. He retrieved his hand and moved further down, to her core.

" Dimitri, " she whispered again as he delivered another painful torture when the hotness of his tongue slid her folds open. She tried to look down but the view of him, mixed with the sensational work of his tongue made her undone in seconds.

The sudden wave of passion send her in frenzy, her hips curled up in need of him.

"Please!" she moaned opening her thighs more.

"You are so wet Roza and impatient," he rolled off of her getting rid of his last clothes.

"OMG" she said at the sight of him naked. She had imagined him often, like very often, but the size of him completely threw her off and at the same time made her even more wet.

"Relax," he said, only he did not sound relaxed. She looked up at him. His face was strained. He was breathing shallow and quick breaths. He positioned himself near her entrance, his tip halting at her entrance, large and demanding. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her and he knew there was not much he could do to make it completely painless for her but his soul be damned if he was not going to make this as perfect for her as he could.

She gently brushed her fingers over his face understanding his worry. She couldn't hold back a tender smile, so touched that he was straining himself so much to make her first time perfect.

"You'll never fully know how much I love you Roza" he said , his words oddly shaky. Rose's eyes filled with tears at the heartfelt emotions. She moved her hips forward forcing him to entre. He bit his lip as a wild groan escaped his throat.

He pushed slowly to the pain of them both until breaching the last of her barrier, his member fully inside. He held still to allow her some time to adjust at his size. Rose felt strange, not in pain, that passed quickly. Being connected with him in flesh as much as in soul was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced. He looked at her to check her pain, instead he saw nothing but passion.

He began to move, his body picking up slowly its rhythm of need. His desire was consuming him until he was quite certain he could not take it any longer but than Rose started to moan and he wanted even more. It seemed impossible to want more, it was crazy. His hands grasped her body with a force that was too intense but he could not help it. He was seized by an unbearable urge to claim her, to mark her in some ways as his so that no one would ever dare to take her from him ever again.

"Dimitri," she kept moaning his name lost to her passion. The sound was too much, all too much, the smell , the sight their bodies connected, her wet tight core.

He was so close to release. He looked over to Rose, her eyes dark. She suddenly tensed and her body spasmed around him in a violent orgasm. Her head fell back in a silent scream as her delicious quivering made him come with a last violent thrust.

It was pure bliss...

 _ **Aaaaaaaaa I have lost all my hair in stress. I have never written something like this and was really dreading the moment. I wasn't sure if I wanted to write details or just describe the emotions of it, I hope I made the right decision. Dimitri is my favorite character, not because of his described looks( which I don't complain at all) but because of his ability to think/ feel deeply and the dedication to his beliefs. Describing him during a sex scene was something I was not ready for, I kept cheating on my husband in my head and I just could not help it...pathetic :( . I am just getting started so I hope you are willing to follow this story until the end. Thanks for all your wonderful support.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A gentle reader, was concerned about Dimitri and Rose sleeping together, meaning, she cannot prove they didn't have sex before. Few chapters ago, right after Alberta handed Rose her plane tickets for Russia, she also reminded her to go to the clinic for the famous statement needed to help Dimitri's case. From his point of view it doesn't matter. He had entered the realionship knowing very well the consequences, sex or no sex. He is not looking for a way out because he doesn't want to justify his love for Rose in front of anybody. There is a reason I placed the events like this,so please continue to read to find , M**_

 _ **:-) +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

Chapter 15

His breath was relaxed, she had never seen him in such a peaceful state. His chest was bare, she could trace all the outlines of his perfectly tonned body. She had done so last night, felt him and yet she had just woken up, wanting him again so so much. Her first time had been a ride to heaven, she had no words to describe it. Sex with him was undescribable.

"Have I told you," he whispered, "how much I have always loved when you secretly looked at me?"

"N-no" Rose replied embarrassed he'd known.

" I lived for it, " he murmured and than pulled her to him. Apparently she was not the only one that woken up with the same needs.

"I really like the way you say good morning comrade, I can get used to it," she said her breath laboured as his hands slid to the small of her back pressing her closer.

"I'll train you to it every morning Mrs. Belikova ," his eyes burned with wicked intention. Rose just stared at him trying to catch her breath. She had always known Dimitri was very good at hiding himself but his intensity was ten times more even for her imagination.

" A girl cannot be in a come for two day, otherwise she wakes up engaged, " she said dazed by his closeness.

"I almost lost you." he whispered in pain.

"That's why you jumped blindly to death?."

"I could help it. When I saw you in his hands all the world ceased to exist."

"It was stupid, you would have died." she scolded him softly, unable to stand his burning stare.

"My body reacted before my mind could even think. I was unable to feel, unable to breath and the only thing that kept me standing to them, was you. I had to protect you, my life depended on it."

"That is what you feared most Dimitri... putting me before all."

" I have given two vows Roza, one to the Moroi and one to you," he said forcing her chin gently up," More than my heart, more than my soul. Forever yours. "he brushed his mouth softly against hers, sending shivers down both of their bodies.

" Don't ever leave me again or I will kill with my own hands, " she said in a pleading voice devouring him in a passionate kiss. This time he didn't respond and she felt it detaching herself with a strong jerk.

"Why, Dimitri?" She almost shouted the words.

"You have to graduate. " His tone was soft, placating with a hint of condescension. Something inside her snapped, refusing to his logical words.

"Get out" she ordered.

"This is my room Roza." He said keeping his voice cautious.

"Than I will go." She stormed out of the bed only to be brought back in, within a second.

"Don't you dare. You lied to me." She unsuccessfully tried to free herself.

"I didn't," he responded patiently "I love you, you are mine now." He whispered hotly, his breath caressing the side of her neck. "I will wait."

He kissed her with fervor born of her fury and he felt her instantly overtaken by desire. "No matter how long it takes,we will be together." he wanted to bury himself within her and never leave, betray his own words, his own logic.

"Oh, my God," she moaned. Thoughts of anger and loss slipped from her mind as his tickled the wet folds of her womanhood. His touch was sweet, careful, a torture.

"Tell me Roza, you still want to go away?" he smiled wickedly moving his lips to the softness of her neck.

"I'll never...ohhh" his finger slid inside increasing her pleasure to new heights.

"You are so unfair Comrade." she moaned the words. His other hand cupped one of her breasts, rolling her nipple between his thumb and middle finger. Satisfied at her reaction he moved both of his hands on each of her thighs. He slowly pushed her open with a hungry gaze. He leaned forward to here his hand had been and kissed softly her mountain. She moaned again in pleasure moving her hips, needing satisfaction. He sucked hungrily her clit, forcing her down completely as he pushed her thighs further apart. His tongue tortured her folds open and his lips teased her most sensitive could feel her spasming towards completion, wanted her to. He moved his hands to squizze her ass from underneath pushing her core hard to his mouth. This was her ruin. She came screaming his name in pleasure, her body violent shaking and quivering.

"What have you done to me?" she asked a while after her mind was able to function again.

"I love you Roza," he said coming to her side.

"I will take revenge for this , just wait and see." She said sounding dazed.

"I am looking forward to it my love," he kissed her head.

...

"I am late!" He said looking at the time.

" Horny Dimitri is going to be late for the first time. I am rubbing off on you, am I not?" She teased. "You have no idea " he said checking hungrily out her half naked body.

He leaned down for a quick kiss, "I will miss you." his voice hoarse and hot.

"I will have fun teasing you during daytime than," she said devilishly.

"You'll be the death of me," he muttered before closing the door behind.

She fell back on the pillow feeling happy, complete. They hadn't talked about the future but she was now sure that they were going to be together, in all. "

...

"How are you Sparkly?" she asked walking at his side.

"Now that I talked to Lissa I am good to go,"he looked around, "where do we go?"

"I have no idea," she admitted.

"Rose, this way," Viktoria called her notbvery far, "Dimitri asked me to help you with orientation."

"Good morning Viktoria, thank you for your help." Christian just nodded in agreement. "We completed the formalities yesterday evening so the most urgent thing right now is food."

"Otherwise she might have you for breakfast," Christian stated in all seriousness.

"I burn it all in work out Ozera"

"Yeah especially like the one you had last night." he smirked.

"Are you two together?" Viktoria asked curious.

"No. No. No." they both answered one more urgent than the other.

"Sparky here is my best friend's thing and I prefer man with...less fire." Rose replied

"Are you related to Tasha by any chance?" Viktoria suddenly asked not understanding the meaning of the joke.

"You know my aunt?" he looked at Rose who groaned loudly taking Viktoria by surprise.

"I am sorry, my stomach is in desperate need of some substance." Rose justified her ugly ways.

"I told you she is a foodzilla." Christian remarked.

"Ah OK let's go than. I know Tasha since I was a girl, she has come to our house very often."

"Has she?" he said looking nervously to Rose.

She felt silly to be jealous of Tasha. The poor woman had done nothing to her apart from being in love with Dimitri, long before she had known him. He hadn't been very open about his feelings for her but regarding Tasha, he had always insisted that friendship was the only thing that had ever been between them.

"Christian?" Tasha exclaimed surprised to see him enter the cafeteria.

"What are you doing here, is everything all right?" her motherly concern was genuine. She had taken care of him since very young. For a long time they just had each other to count on as a family. The rest of the Ozera's had succumbed to their shame, as the head of their boodline, Christian's father, had willingly turned Strigoi.

"Rose is here for an exchange program and me being her temporary charge, had to follow her all the way." He tried to sound normal, studying his aunt's face in case any hurt feelings were there.

"It is nice to see you again Rose. Viktoria you have grown so much since last time I saw you." She gave them both a big hug,her smile bright and open. Rose felt guilty, and admired her for the strength she was showing. Was this how a mature woman behaved?

"Come and sit with us." she dragged them to her table where Sasha was waiting.

"Guys this is guardian Sasha Elista, my friend," her smile was suggestive as his face flushed in red, "and this are ; Christian my nephew, Viktoria you already know and Rosemary Hathaway."

"You are that Rosemary Hathaway?" Sasha asked thrilled.

"Do we know each other?" Rose was pretty sure she had not seen Tasha's puppy before.

"Dimitri told me about you, he said you are gone kill his record at the trials this year. I have my doubts though, no offense. But there is no one better than Belikov Sir."

"Belikov Sir?" Rose almost laughed at his adorable praise of Dimitri, "I might not take the trials so don't worry, your Sir's record is not is danger." She nonchalanty set next to Viktoria who mirrored the questioning look of Tasha and Elista.

"I'll get some food," Christian escaped quickly.

"Why?" Viktoria was the first to break the silence.

"I have dropped out after some..- issues, and the academy is giving me time to rethink my decision." she cautiosly looked at Tasha, who showed no sign of surprise." I have until the end of the month, to decide where and if I want to graduate. "

"This is a rule I was not familiar with." Sasha frowned trying to remember.

"It's a decision made only in my case." Rose shrugged.

Christian came back with a plate full of variety, " I don't know which is best so let's taste. "

"Dimitri expressly asked me to give Rose some blini. I 'll be back really quick." Viktoria hurried to the counter.

"Wow he really is a thorow mentor." Sasha complimentet his hero, going back to his breakfast.

Rose, Christian and Tasha almost laughed in unison at the irony of his words. Suddenly a fight broke on the other side of the cafeteria, Dimitri along with another guardian were attacking two novices on guardian duty. The girl stood no chance against the two huge Guardians, but the other novice, a tall muscled Dhampir, had a decent fight before "succumbing" to his defeat.

"Rose I don't want to die in the hands of this Russian " Strigois", so you better watch your - I mean, my back. " Christian faked fear and desolation.

"Good morning everyone," Dimitri greeted,his eyes resting on Rose.

"Try not to be so obvious," Tasha whispered as she made place for him to sit at her side.

"Dimitri Sir you were amazing just now," Sasha was all excited to see him in action for the first time. Rosr and Christian burst laughing across the table not able to hold it anymore.

"Guys!" Dimitri scolded softly.

"I am sorry..-Sir" they laughed harder this time Tasha and Dimitri joining. Sasha on the other side was digging in his plate confused.

...

"You'll have to follow the routine along with the seniors and in the afternoon we'll do our usual training," Dimitri explained entering the gym.

"Even on holidays?!" she complained but Dimitri just rolled his eyes.

"What about me?" Christian asked.

" I'll sit with you. I am not teaching just giving a hand when required. You can observe our ways of fighting and we'll talk about your plans "

"My aunt agreed?" he asked excited.

"Only help you with the basics for now." Dimitri added.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked curious as she studied the group of seniors doing their warm up.

"Offensive magic, you are not going to be the only badass now Hathaway." Christian beamed.

"You can train all your life Phyro, I can still hand you your ass in seconds."

"Language!" Dimitri scolded her for the second time.

"All right right grandpa," she retorted sarcastically getting ready for training.

"You really are masochistic." Christian pited him. Rose pulled out her tongue in response.

"All right guys listen up." Rouson called the novices for the daily instructions. "Today we are going to demonstrate how to protect Moroi in a disadvantaged situation. Strigois are solitaires, hunt for food, but they might have also organised a kill or major attack. If your charge is in their design, you will probably be faced with a number of them simultaneously" He talked gravely walking up and down the line, looking in their eyes, he stopped when he reached Rose.

"And you might you be?" he ordered his voice stern.

"She has just transfered temporarily," Dimitri intervened walking to them, "she has to participate in training and field experience during this time. Her Moroi is over there." Dimitri pointed to Christian.

"Your whore has followed you. How mighty have fallen." he whispered loud enough for Rose and few other novices around to hear. She inhaled trying to control the sudden anger. Dimitri clamly looked over at her, his eyes expressing love and pride. She relaxed a little although still very upset.

"If you have anything to say Frank, I am sure you can say it out loud." He knew Rouson had been informed about Rose and obviously their relationship. This despicable man's attitude always immerged from his fear of inferiority. He would be particularly mean to those he feared, this satisfied Dimitri's anger. As for calling his Roza a whore? Rouson would pay, he would see to it.

"I was just saying it is an honour to have the famous pair mentor-pupil, in my class. Max, Leon come here," he gestured " create a circle and observe. " he ordered the other novices.

"This are my best fighters," he shook Max's shoulder in pride, " I need Rose to demonstrate the class, how she will protect me, from them. " his smile was evil.

Rose could not have asked for a better occasion herself. The two guardian were much bigger than her but she was full of rage ready to explode. Dimitri looked her straight in the eyes showing confidence in her skills. She removed her sports jacked giving it to Dimitri who remained silent, his cool mask perfectly on.

"Are you ready?" Rouson annoyingly asked as she pulled her hair up in a bun, placing herself in front of him.

"Hold on a second," he suddenly haltet the coming fight, "she has five Molnija's, how is that possible?" . The senior errupted in surprise.

"She has made the kills, is that a problem?" Dimitri replied composed as usual but his look was dark.

"N -No we can proceed."Rouson stuttered.

Rose took position studying the stance of her enemies. Leon charged first, followed closely by Max. Their coordination was bad, unbalanced. She was used to Dimitri's perfectly executed manouvers so it was easy to see the opening in their defences.

She dodged Leon's fist pushing it aside and use it as leverage point to launch her body in the air towards Max. Her thighs landed on both sides of his shoulders and before he had time to understand what was happening, she bend her back downwards, throwing him over Leon. The two boys managed to get up pretty quickly and lunged at her again. They were strong, very strong but Rose had been trained by a had learned to be faster. Max grabbed her from behind forcing her to face Leon who was furiously charging at her. Her free legs hit his knees throwing him off course, his fist unintentionally connected with Max face behind her. He released slightly his grip but that was enough for Rose. She released herself "plungin" her stake through his heart and within a fraction of a second "stabbed" also the second.

"Bravo!" Christian jumped clapping his hands, not caring he was the only one.

"Good demonstration Hathaway, well I am sure luck played it's hand," Frank faked a smile, evidently boiling in anger. Bartekov and Elista will come later so we will need you to demonstrate a triple attack." He said to Dimitri.

"I am here for that." Dimitri replied the side of his mouth twiching for a second. If Rose didn't know him so well, she would have thought nothing of it. But Dimitri, like her before, ached to give him a lesson.

"Good fight" he said handing her the jacked, his eyes full of pride.

"Rosemary you were amazing!? some seniors approached, showering her with questions, one after the other.

" What did he tell to you cause that? " Christian asked as soon as Dimitri set to his side again.

" That man is desperate for attention. Apparently he knows about me and Roze describing her in a colorful way." Dimitri replied clutching his fists to control his rage.

Christian swore under his breath. He had hoped by coming all the way here the gossip would die out but he was wrong.

"He is not worth it Christian. Has always been like this even without reasons."

"Than why do you look like you are ready to kill him" Christian raised an eyebrow.

" Wouldn't you?"

"Of course. If someone offended Lissa I would burn them alive."

"Whatch this..." Dimitri whispered getting up as Bartekov and Sasha came in.

"Pavel, Sasha, we were waiting for you. Belikov here is giving us a hand about a triple attack demonstration . His...pupil has already helped us on double attacks."

Dimitri pulled his hair in a ponytail stretching his arms. Rose couldn't help feel hot looking at his muscled back. Her eyes flew open as she noticed a long J tatooed on his neck, she had never seen a similar mark.

"Impossible Bartekov" hissed in shock, noticing the same.

"What do you mea..." Rouson's face went white, than purple, than red. He resembled a volcano ready to explode.

Dimitri turned, placing a hand over his mark not yet comfortable to show it.

"Belikov come here a second." Pavel asked. "It's not necessary!" Frank barked but had to step back as his superior gave him a stern look.

"We guardians get a Molija for every Strigoi we kill single handedly," he spoke gravely to all the students." It is a way to show our pride and strength. The highest mark ever given was a battle mark, Zvezda, to honoured Guardian Schoenberg."he turned Dimitri around to allow the students full view of his mark. Sasha and Christian had joined the crowd as spectators, curious like everybody else, to know what the fuss was about.

"What is that Sir?" a novice asked the obvious question all of them had.

"The Zvezda mark is given to a guardian who has excelled,without doubt, in a large Strigoi battle. The Jager, hunter's mark, was designed based on our ancient legends. A single guardian standing against an army of Strigoi. This is the first time in recorded guardian history such mark is given." Dimitri turned to face them again pulling his hair free to cover it again. They were all speechless, trying to make sense of Bartekov words.

"Wait, you mean guardian Belikov has fought an whole bunch of Strigois, alone? And has come out alive?" Sasha broke the silence first.

"They were not a bunch." Christian said his voice stren. "I saw it. There were hundreds of them surrounding the academy. "

"I was just lucky. The sun came out and they had to retrieve." Dimitri tried to dismiss the attention not liking to be the centre of it. He kept his eyes fixed all the time on Rose. She was breathing heavily , her chicks red, overwhelmed by the knowledge of his deed.

"He said it himself so let's not make a fuss and continue our lesson." Rouson added in hurry not very pleased at the turn of events.

"It has to be at least 20 kills, how many did you perform?" Bartkov ignored the annoying Frank and asked sincerely interested to know.

" I havn't read the reports." Dimitri said. In truth he himself did not know, and didn want to. He was lucky to be alive like all the others in St Vladimir's, involved . The accidental discovery of the Strigoi army had prevented an attack on the academy and convinced the Court, to finally, apply the new defence was better than any mark.

"Are you OK?" Christian asked worried to see she was on the verge of tears.

"Adrian told me, but I did not imagine that many. It was suicide." her voice was low and strained.

"Didn't you do the same for Lissa?" She looked at him remaining silent.

"You truly are a remarkable pair of mentor-pupil," Pavel did not hide the knowing look, " at this point I don't think we have time for that triple demonstration, class is over. You are dismissed. "he told the students.

The novices left the gym in an animated discussion over the events they had just witnessed. Rose set down feeling suddenly tired. Dimitri was still across the gym talking to Guardian Bartekov, often glacing worriedly at her.

"Roza you look tired?" he softly said.

"I am just a little overwhelmed comrade."

"Your body hasn't recovered fully." he whispered making her shiver.

"Christian do you mind staying in the dorms. You will be the target during field experience and I think Rose had enough fights for today."

"I am not a fragile!," Rose said a little annoyed.

"I know , but there is no need to push it. I will be free in around half an hour, Abe Mazur has requested to see me, I don't think it will take more than that.

" You know Abe Mazur? " Rose screamed the words.

"Everybody knows Abe Mazur, he is like, this mobster everyone is scared off." Christian said.

"He is my father."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Last chapter, Rose snapped at Dimitri despite their sweet time. This might have confused some of you so I just wanted to explain. When Dimitri**_ _ **made that short statement "you have to graduate!" , he ment that she has to go back to the academy and be separated until graduation, even though in his heart he doesn't want it. She snapped at his logic because she knows he is right but does not accept reality.**_

Chapter 16

"He is my father!" she whispered the words loud enough to render Dimitri and Christian speechless. The sudden news took them completely by surprise.

"You really are a masochist Belikov," a wicked smile crawled in Christian's face, "have you heard what he does to his enemies?!"

Dimitri just nodded but did not give away any sign of fear or worry. He had known Abe for some time, in fact his family had used his help in the past to stop his abusive father from visiting Russia ever again. He was a powerful Moroi and widely feared. Not a fear out of respect but more a fear for their lives. He hould have noticed the similarity before. Rose had inherited all Mazur features, the exotic look, her wavy brown hair, dark eyes. She was nothing like Janine and all like Abe.

"He is here for me isn't he?" Rose said in panic.

"No Rose, I don't think he even knows you are here." Dimitri tried to calm her.

"My mum must have told him. She told me they were in contact. I am not going with him!" she grabbed Dimitri's shirt bringing him closer.

"You better start running !" Christian adviced, earning a glare in return.

"Roza, calm down. No one is here to force you away, his visit was already scheduled. He is the contractor the academy is using to set up the new defense system. This talks have been going on for months and I have been in touch with him. Abe backed me up in convincing the court to use the new system. The escaped attackt of St Vladimir's was just a catalyst."

" New defense system? " Rose asked surprised.

"A new way of setting up the Wards making them human proof."

" So my father does not deal in illegal stuff!?". Janine had told her that his businesses were on the edge of legal and that was the reason they had decided to separate the family.

"Well...let's say, not in this one." His words trailed, not sure how to reply.

"So what is he doing here today if not for me?" Rose started to feel nervous. She had asked for some time to think if she wanted to know her father. After the attack, things had gone crazy and she had not spared even a second to think over this aspect of her life. Now her father was going to be so near, but did she want to see him?

"Today, when the sun goes up,we are changing the Wards of St Basil's. He is bringing the key element to reinforce the shield."

Rose and Christian had many questions about the topic but Dimitri did not seem very keen to release information. They separated after she felt certain her father had not, in fact, come for her. On the way to the dorms they met Tasha who invited them for join her for a walk.

"Dimitri asked me to bring her in!" Christian felt responsible.

"You and Dimitri can have a blast if you want. I am your guardian and not the other way around." Rose snapped at him.

"Rose I know you are strong. You have already become a celebrity on the campus. Taking down the two best novices of St Basil's at the same time," Tasha took her arm putting her around hers, "Dimka loves that side of you"

" Than why is he shielding me so much?" she asked in frustration ignoring the fact that Tasha had just acknowledged their relationship.

"Christian my darling I think it's time you got yourself busy on the phone with your lovely princess, I'll stay with Rose." Tasha suggested making him understand it was time for girls talk. He gladly agreed and quickly left the two women to their conversation.

"You know why I have decided to learn how to fight?" she surprised Rose with the question.

"To protect Christian?" she replied hesitantly.

"No Rose, no matter how much we train, our physical strength will never have a chance against the Strigois, even with offensive magic. We can buy time or even kill one or two but not more." her voice was relaxed, friendly. " I did it because I was in love with him." she looked Rose straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I have given up...almost," she smiled suggestively ," I knew Dimitri was not looking for a damsel in distress to save at every occasion and I think this is the reason why you captured him immediately. You are the equal he was looking for, to share his world, to fight besides him. He is not shielding you because he thinks you weak. He wants to give you the possibility to show to the world how great you are." Rose understood what she ment. Surprisingly Tasha had given her the perspective she needed. The fear of loosing him was clouding her ability to see what he was offering her in return. Dimitri had not complained once instead had taken with grace what had come to him, offering her a promise of future together. He hadn't left to protect her. He had left to protect her dreams.

"You must hate me don't you?" Rose asked fully knowing she deserved it. Natasha Ozera, just like her, had chased after him.

"I don't hate you Rose. I am not happy, I'll not lie to you but I think it's time for me to move on. I tried my best and lost to a worthy rival," she offered her a reassuring smile, "I am glad I happened to be here when he came, it was a total shock. Being here with him, It's like going back to when we are students, things were much simpler. I can let him go without regret." the serenity in her voice was sad to witness. She hadn't chased him to Russia, fate had brought them together to where it all had begun and from there force her to move on. Rose moved her hand to tuck some hair behind the ear when the light reflected in het ring captured Tasha's eye.

"He has asked you to marry him?" she had been taken by surprise.

"Not in so many worlds but yes," Rose felt ackward and embarrassed.

"Don't play the shy card on me, show me," Tasha pulled her hand, " it's so beautiful Rose. Certainly doesn't look like something Dimitri would bye. " she said with a frown.

"Why do you say that?"Rose asked confused as she had felt exactly the opposite upon looking at the ring for the first time.

"It's a joke his sisters always made. When he was little, they made him play the groom to their dolls. Apparently he would bend a wire in shape of a ring and say" good enough! "

"So I am engaged to a man who has already married multiple times?!" . They both laughed wholeheartedly.

"Rose I thought you were in the room with Christian!" Dimitri suddenly interrupted their fun.

"He is busy talking lovey dovey with Lissa," she could feel Lissa's excitement through the bond.

"We had a nice girls talk and shame on you Dimka for not telling me about the big news!" Tasha scolded him gently.

"What big news?" a man's voice came from behind.

The Moroi man was tall and dressed in a unusual exuberant manner. Rose's breath left her body when a pair of familiar brown eyes looked at her questionbly before increasing in size. Those eyes were the mirror image of her own, same straight nose and his mouth similat to her round, a little too full, lips.

"Rosemary?!" the man asked in shock. Even without the pictures Janine had send him over the years, he would have recognised his daughter beyond doubt. Her expression was one of shock, just like him, her chin quivering. Dimitri went to her side " I'm sorry it had to be this way, I thought you were inside!" . She just nodded unable to talk without letting her tears out.

"What is my daughter doing here?!" he asked Dimitri.

"She is here for a short exchange..-

" I dropped out of school! " Rose interrupted him.

"Janine told me you wanted to be a guardian. That it was your choice!"

"Well that was before she screwed my life entirely, are you here for the same?" Rose felt angry. Her parents' choices had been the major source of pain in her life and she would not take it anymore.

"Why would I do that?" Abe asked confused. He had always wanted to see his daughter, see her grow and take care of her but she had come suddenly in his life. A life that was not safe for a little girl.

"Because I sleep with my mentor," she challanged him. Dimitri stiffened at her side his face going pale.

"You have slept with my daughter?!" Abe hadn't known Dimitri was her mentor but seeing how he had just been around her, it was pretty obvious he was the bastard.

"Mr. Mazur I..- " They are getting married! " Tasha intervened, placing herself closer to Rose and Dimitri.

Abe remained in shocked silence for what it felt like eternity. When he had last held her tiny body,her eyes were playful and innocent. Here she was now, a grown up woman engaged to someone and ready to fight for it. Why hasn't Janine told him about this?

"Belikov before we talk I need to be with Rosemary alone!" .The acquaintance was now unavoidable.

Dimitri looked over at Rose waiting for her decision. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone with Mazur but considering that he was her father it seemed right to let her decide.

Rose had a determined look so he just quickly brushed her hand before asking Tasha to follow him. It was time for a daughter-father talk.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Rose snapped at Christian for acting like her guard. Tasha is not the bitch, Janine a big mess and a mysterious enemy! I am really enjoying writing this :-)**_

Chapter 17

Ibrahim Mazur had dedicated his life to wealth and power. He saw the world from the backstage, where the four species, Moroi, Dhampir, Strigoi and humans, connected. In his view the world was business, those who played by the rules survived and those who didn't, would disappear. He would just help speed up the process in some particular cases. He was very conscious of the fact that Moroi's foundation were just a bunch of hipocritical lies, where one species was draining the other. Power was where the money lay. Whether it was humans or Moroi, the rotten corrupted principals were the same. Dhampirs on the other side were more similar to Strigois, two faces of the same medal. Both species could not procreate within themselves and had to depend on the other two for existence. Strigoi did not care about racial survivor. They killed to feed and for fun. Dhampirs were the most disadvantaged of all four and ironically the better existence. They needed no blood for survavial, had a considerable strength to challenge Strigoi and a great sense of honour. But a bit too naive. On this bases, he had built his empire, feeling no need to justify his dealings, until he suddenly became a father. Rosemary had been the rule that escaped the perfect equation of his existence. His daughter was part of that disadvantaged species. A disadvantage that he and other powerful Moroi had exploited to their gain.

"Do you know my name?" he asked the obvious question not sure where to start. She just nodded, her eyes cautious.

"This was sudden. I am afraid I didn't have time to prepare a speech." he tried to ease the tension.

"It wouldn't help your case." Rose replied cautiously. There had been a brief moment in her childhood when she had hoped her father would come and save her from the whitch that had locked her away. Until she understood, her existence did not matter to anyone but Lissa.

"I thought so, kiz." he ran a hand through his hair pushing it back. Rose could not help stare. At least she had to thank him for her inherited looks, pity for her hight though. But than again, Janine had always given her worst parts.

"Is it true? You and Belikov?"

"It doesn't concern you." she hissed angrily. He had no right to inquire about that.

"Yes it does, if not as your father at least as the person who has financed your schooling until now. If he is the reason you are throwing everything away, I think I have the right to know." he sounded patient, reasonable even.

"I never asked you to. I never asked to be left there. My mother and you have lived your lives with no consequence of my existence and you have the guts to throw in my face my obligations to you,?" Rose was furious.

"As the leading expert in screwing up my family, I can tell you revenge will not make it better."

"Do you think I am with Dimitri to upset you? To me you don't matter enough for that!" She was bitter.

"I am just trying to understand!" he said defensively.

" Understand this daddy dearest ; you and " mommy", have ruined my life but not destroyed it. I had to learn life the hard way because of you. Lissa filled in the gaps and Dimitri gave me the direction I needed. I am gone marry him and dedicate my life to protect Lissa. They are the most important people in my life, you are too late." She screamed the words. Her voice shaky showing all the hurt. Abe remained speechless at her outburst. The damage was greater than he had imagined. Rose was breathing heavily her hands shaking in anger. An anger reserved just for him.

" You have all the right to feel this way and I will not force myself in you life Rose. Nevertheless I have no doubt you grew better the way you have than you would have with me in your life."

"Wow you really are screwed up aren't you?" She said sarcastically with a hint of disgust.

"I was unprepared to welcome you in my life Rose, it wasn't safe. You can blame us all your life if you want but we don't always choose the things that come to us. I thought I could, I had nothing to loose unlike my enemies, until I had you."

"You don't need to go there old man, mom drilled that hole already. My mother is a psychopath and my father a mobster. No wonder I am the result of it. Please don't tell me I have uncles and cousins!" she had calmed down enough to make a joke.

"I don't think the world can take it kiz." He replied daring a faint smile.

She clutched her hands to the stomach in pain, a sudden wave of familiar nausea hit her.

"What's wrong!?" Abe hurried to her side worried.

"Strigoi are coming!" she put herself in fighting position scanning the perimeter. "Rose the Wards are still up?" said Abe, confused.

She grabbed his hand and run as fast as she could. Dimitri and Tasha were not far away, engaged in a conversation.

"Dimitri!" The tone of her voice alarmed him immediately.

"Roza what's the matter?!" his voice was frantic as he check her for any sign of hurt.

"Strigoi... There are Strigoi inside the campus!"

"The Wards are up. It cannot be" Abe interrupted freeing himself from her strong grip. Dimitri scanned the perimeter, not able to detect any danger but he knew Rose. He trusted her instincts.

"Go to Christian! " he instructed her and pulled the phone out.

"I want to fight..." - "What is happening?!" Tasha asked confused looking between them. Abe shrugged his shoulders as confused as her.

"Pavel the Wards have been breached. Buria!" he closed the call and pulled his stake out.

"Rose take Abe and Tasha with you!" She shook her head refusing to go. "I am not sending you away, Christian is unprotected."

" Dimitri what's happening! " Tasha screamed in frustration.

"This is madness!" Abe hissed at the same time.

Dimitri ignored them both, his mind racing to come up with a strategy-"Bring as many students as you can to the church's grounds. I'll make a blocade here." He gave her a quick kiss right before his own dhampir senses send an electrical shock all over his mind.

Sasha and Frank ran quickly to him, screaming to all the students in their path to hide in the church.

"Go!" Dimitri shouted as the loud buzz in his head became stronger. They were approaching.

"I am not going anywhere!" Abe insisted dodging her hands.

"Dad this is not the time!" Rose screamed pulling him by his jacket. " I'll get Christian! " Tasha said already running with all her might.

"You finally called me dad. " He chuckled rearranging his expensive looking garment. " I believe you kiz, but I must assume they are here for me. The kids will be more in danger if I hide with them. You go, I know how to defend myself, plus I am sure my "son in law" here, is perfectly able to defend me." Dimitri just groaned loudly,his body tensed like that of a lion before a fight.

"I love you." Rose whispered before turning her heel and sprinted towards the dorms.

"I love you too kiz!"

"I don't think it was ment for you!" Dimitri pointed out, his eyes still scanning the perimeter.

"Are you sure, Belikov? You really have some balls..."-

" We'll talk later, if we are still alive! "

"You better be or I will bring you back and kill you myself for touching my daughter!"

"I love your daughter!" he said matter of factedly.

"So I've heard...what are they waiting?" he said , referring to the enemies who had not made an appearance yet.

"I think you are right! They must have noticed we raised the alarm yet the haven't attacked. You are the target Mazur!" Dimitri stance changed to one of defense when the first group of Strigoi made their appearance.

"What can I say? I am famous!" Abe joked sarcastically as he extended his hands in concentration. Earth started to shake, throwing some of the Strigois off balance. A big piece of the ground detached to Abe's will, hundreds of pieces, of rock and earth hit the enemy throwing them to the ground. The guardians were in position. The fight had began.

"Rose what is happening?!" Christian and Tasha were rushing down the stairs when she caught them up.

"Not know Christian, just follow me." she had no idea where the church was.

"This way!" Tasha urged her, probably knowing her dilemma.

They ran across the grounds, bumping on many other panicked students. The teachers were shouting instructions invanely as their voice were covered by histerical screams. Many guardians had formed a blocade around the church's ground, while the others were already engaged in a fight with Strigoi.

"Rose what is happening?!" to her relief Viktoria seemed fine. "Aaaaaaaaa" she screamed in horror as a Strigoi hit Rose from behind. She hit the ground hard. Tasha ran to her side as well as Viktoria who was visibly trembling in fear.

"Poor little girl. Did I scare you?" his mocking voice was nauseating. Rose groaned in pain trying to stand up. The Strigoi, charged again dodging without difficulty Tasha's fire attack, he grabbed her by the neck but the skilled Moroi managed to free herself quickly hitting his side. Unfortunately her strength was not enough and he grabbed her again ready to snap her neck. Viktoria and Christian charged at him with a battle cry. She had managed to put aside her fear and joing the fight. Their tentative was vain. He easely knocked them off with his free hand. His gripp in Tasha's neck stable. Rose shook off her pain and went for him, her attacks more efficient. The Strigoi had to release a strained Tasha, and concentrate his attention on Rose.

"The little girl bites!" He mocked with a chilling smile.

"Don't bullshit me!" Rose blocked his attack and landed a deadly hit on his neck. " I have already killed better monster's than you. " Her next kick threw him to the ground but she had no stake to kill him.

"Ha ha ha" he laughed madly, getting up. Viktoria got Tasha on her fit and started to run towards the church.

"I underestimated..." His body suddenly burst in flames his screams agonizing. Rose looked at Christian, his eyes as wide as hers, " Are you crazy! Go and hide yourself! " she shouted at him.

"I saved you!" he shoot back, throwing a fire attack to another incoming Strigoi.

"Rose!" Viktoria called her from far and launched in her direction a silver stake. Without loosing a bit she stabbed the two screaming Strigois.

"Go to the church!" she ordered to Christian. " I can fight " he complained.

"Christian the sun will be up in minutes, I have to go and find him. Please go and check on Tasha." This convinced him to obey and ran fast to safety. Rose joined a group of Guardians ,amongst them Sasha and had created a protective circle around a group of Moroi kids. Her attack had taken the Strigoi by surprise and reversed the balance. She killed another one as Sasha moved to cover her back. The Strigoi started to retrieve, the dawn was minutes away.

"You really are good!" said Sasha breathing heavily. He seemed pretty beaten up but still standing.

"Have you seen Dimitri?" She asked not bothering to hide her worry.

"He was leading the blocade on the other side," Bartekov replied running after Rose.

She could feel her heart unfreeze when he came in view, his expression mirroring hers. He had taken some bad hits, Abe being the main objective, had attracted the worst Strigoi on their side of the campus.

"Is he dead?!" Rose hurried to Abe's side, her heart heavy.

"Not yet kiz, I still haven't killed Belikov," Abe spoke in a strained voice, his weakened state evident.

"He used too much magic." Dimitri reassured her. He took her hand briefly giving it a light squizze his thumb stroking softly the back of her hand.

"I saw that!" Abe scoulded from below.

"Belikov, if you hadn't warned us it would have been a massacre, it already might be." Bartekov seemed pessimist. There had been many students outside before the attack had began.

"Sir, stay away from him!" Guardian Rousson approached in a hurry-"The Wards have been broken from the inside!"

"And you think Dimitri did it?" Pavel asked astonished.

"He knew they were here before we could even notice the Wards were down. How do you think it's possible?"

"Because I told him!" Rose cut in.

"Obviously, his whore gave him a hand...- gulp!" his expression was one of shock when Dimitri's hand grabbed him by the throat. Two guardians went in his defense but Rose intercepted their attack, neutralising them in seconds.

"It is the second time you call her that. If I hear my fiancée's name come out of your lips again, for any reason, Vlad help me or I will dismember you alive!" Rousson started to caugh violently as Dimitri dropped him on the ground.

"Being Shadowkissed I can easily sense Strigoi in proximity. I don't know when the Wards have been broken but they did not rush the attack."Rose explained to Pavel who had remained immobile as Dimitri threatened Frank.

"They wanted Abe Mazur, probably planned to remain hidden inside the campus until the new Wards were up!" Dimitri reasoned.

"Why?" Sasha asked confused.

"To sabotage the new defenses. My father is caring the key element...!" - " learning the only weakness of the barrier would have given them the advantage they always had.." - " and bring us back to square one. "Rose and Dimitri finished each others sentences openly showing to the world their complicity.

" Wait, the barrier would have been put up during day time. They cannot attack in daylight?! " Pavel intervened.

"Rousson in right Sir, someone from inside helped them through, probably hoping to reclose the breach before someone noticed. I think we fought a fraction of their group. The rest would have attacked tomorrow when the new barrier would have been broken!" The prospect was chilling. The idea of a traitor ready to cause such a damage to their world was not something Dimitri was ready to accept but it could not be a coincidence.

"I told you so!" Rousson jumped up angry.

"Who could have done that?!You carries such a grudge towards St Basil's?" Abe got up slowly shaking off the dirt from himself.

"It's all of us!" Rose spoke, attracting all the attention, " Lissa and Adrian accidentaly blew their plan to attack St Vladimir's and I did it here. This are not random attacks against one academy in particular."

"So you are saying that our entire world is under attack?!" Pavel asked incredulous. Dimitri moved to Rose and took her hand their fingers lacing together.

"Moroi world is under attack!"...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"The academy has to close down. The students are not safe in here!" Pavel Bartekov insisted.

"Why is she here?! " Frank Rousson pointed at Rose seated near Dimitri in Dobrev's office. The campus had somewhat returned to normality. St Basil's was counting it's fallen while a difficult decision had to be taken .

"She is my daughter!" Abe stared at him menacing.

"She saved us al,l you fool!" Pavel hit the table, finally loosing his patience, " We have a more pressing problem in hands than your stupid inferiority complex. "

Rousson flinched his face red in anger, nevertheless he set down silent.

"Pavel!" The Headmaster scolded, " we cannot start this amongst us."

"My apologize Headmaster, you are right. Frank I am sorry." he said in regret. Rousson nodded breathing heavily looking to Rose and Dimitri in despise.

"I would never put my children in danger," continued the old Moroi, " I want to hear from you if indeed I have a traitor amongst my family!"

" Wouldn't the new Wards be able to protect the grounds while we investigate? " Sasha asked from across the table. He set next to Tasha who was still pale, red fingerprints still very visible on her neck.

"It would make no difference, " Abe spoke ," we just risk compromising our new defenses by putting them up in these circumstances."

"Why?" Tasha got up moving towards the centre, "I thought the new shield was human proof. There are no Strigoi around right now. Isn't it better we first defend ourselves?"

"But not Moroi proof, " Dimitri cut in, " the Wards were broken from the inside, from someone familiar with the security enough to breach our Wards and reinstall them, without being noticed.

"If indeed someone inside St Basil's helped them in, why not wait until tomorrow? Old or new Wards would have not made a difference!" she reasoned.

"Maybe to make sure their collaborator would comply to their request. A blackmail?" Pavel said pensive.

"Our spy wanted to learn the secret of the barrier before probably breaking it again tomorrow. Very few selected people in our world know which silver stake is the key that holds the shield together and it's precise position in the barrier."Abe spoke evenly.

"Is that why they attacked you more than the others?" Rose asked.

"I suppose they think I am one of those people who knows the placement order!"

"And you aren't?" Rousson spoke.

"A little too curious aren't we?" Abe looked at him suspiciously.

"I am a Dhampir, you said only Moroi could brake the new Wards, " he hurried defensively, "the way I see it, we put up the new Wards, it's our best option for now and than investigate."

"A Dhampir might be able to brake them too I suppose, we share the same blood after all." Tasha looked at him.

"What are you implying?!" Frank hissed angrily standing up but Tasha looked at him in challenge.

"Natasha is right," the Headmaster intervened, " it could be anyone of us. I cannot allow my children to be in danger so until an investigation is done, I am putting St Basil's on lockdown. All the students and guests who have arrived the last 48 hours have to evaqute the campus before sunset."

"Sir, my nephew has no place to stay in Russia please allow me to bring him and Rose back to the US" Tasha hurried looking at Rose in pleading eyes.

"I am not going!" Rose urged. She understood why Tasha wanted to bring him back. Christian had thrown himself into the battle without thinking of the consequences.

"Your request is understandable I don't see a reason to deny it. "

"I am not going!" Rose repeated hurridly.

"Sir, Rose can travel to Baia with my sister. She will be safe there." Dimitri was not keen to see her depart so soon.

"I as her father, have no problem with that!" Abe spoke surprising his daughter, who was looking at him with a grateful expression.

"So be it," Dobrev said, " Mazur our small miracle will have to wait. I am sorry you had to come all the way.I have already send back the person sent for the placement "

"I am sure Tatiana will be thrilled to have me back in Court." Abe flushed a smug smile.

"Pavel, you know what to do!"

The meeting was over and everyone hurried to their duties. The Court had been notified. Planes were ready on the emergency runaway next to the academy. Vehicles already loaded with students, started to leave the campus.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Tasha asked softly before boarding the plane.

"I cannot leave yet! Chris please tell Lissa not to worry. I 'll be back real soon."

"Take care of yourself Rose." He said squizzing her in a tight hug.

"Dimitri is sending me back in week if the situation has not changed. Maybe you should already tell Adrian to bring Lissa to court. She will be safer there."

"Better not" Tasha said " if the enemy is after the secret of our new defenses, the Court is a place where they might look. St Vlad's is safer right now."

"Thank you for putting up a fight for me." Rose extended her hand which Tasha gladly took. " You did just the same for us."she admitted, truly grateful. The plane soon took off leaving the runaway free for another flight.

"Kiz the car is waiting!"

"Where is Dimitri?" She looked around. Her father was going to drive them, along with his ten guards.

"He is already at the gates with his sister."

"Are you the Queen or something?! Rose exclaimed upon looking at the quantity of cars at their disposal.

" I am carrying something very important plus my personal guards have nothing to do with the academy! " He pushed her in the back of a huge van, and set in the opposite sit, giving a sign to the driver.

"The key element right?"

"No. My daughter!" He surprised her.

The car stopped again to allow Dimitri and Viktoria in. She set next to Rose while he took the place next to Abe. He looked at her intently his eyes full of love and worry.

"Mama will be so upset to hear about all this. She was hopping you could stay a weekend or two." Viktoria spoke looking at her brother.

"You know I can't. I have to be back tomorrow for the investigation!" he calmly explained to his sister.

"They might lock you up as soon as you're back Belikov."Abe suddenly dropped the bomb.

" They cannot?! He didn't brake the Wards!" Rose hissed, astonished

"I heard Hans is coming down. He is the one conducting your previous case, from what I hear. It won't be long before you become the prime suspect." He spoke looking at Dimitri who had gone completely pale. Being accused for a love affair was something but treason was another thing altogether.

"What other case? Dimitri what is going on?! Victoria asked alarmed.

" You cannot go back! "Rose spoke in panic.

" I have nothing to hide Roza, my honour cannot allow it. " Dimitri managed to gather himself.

" Blessed Dhampir naïveté'." Abe chuckled sarcastically.

"I will not let you go back!" Rose grabbed the hem of his duster pushing her father to the side. Her heart was pumping in her ears while a painful lump started to form in her throat.

"They cannot lock me up without proof. The priority is to find the culprit before another academy is put is danger." He said trying to reassure her. Viktoria's eyes remained fixed on Rose's ring as Dimitri took her hand playing with her fingers. She looked over at Abe who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"I...- How...- oh my God!" she whispered in shock.

Dimitri pulled Rose on his lap not caring anymore about the deadly groan that came from her father or Viktoria who seemed positively ready to faint. She hid her head in the crouch of his neck to soffocate her sobs.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault!" she continued to repeat over and over again as Dimitri tried to sooth her with calming words. Abe's anger quickly vanished replaced by pity. His daughters tears were heartbreaking and Dimitri pained expression was nothing less. Viktoria reached her head, stroking gently her hair, silent tears streaming down her face. Dimitri looked at his sister grateful for her understanding.

"Why didn't you tell me I'll have a new sister?" she spoke softly with a timid smile.

"We didn't have the time Vik, I was hoping to bring Roza to Baia under different circumstances." Dimitri wanted his family to know his future bride. Show them how happy he was.

"Do you know of anyone who might want you out of the way?" Abe suddenly changed the topic of conversation.

"You think someone will try to frame him?!" Rose asked her head coming up fast.

"If I was the culprit, I would certainly divert the attention towards someone who is already in the spotlight. Your incumbent dismissal could be used as a reason to justify a strong grudge!" Abe rightfully reasoned. Rose put her head down again grabbing Dimitri's duster in desperation.

" Don't worry kiz," he added ", they will be careful not to cross me."

Three sets of eyes looked at him in astonishment. "Belikov almost earned my blessing when he threatened that annoying bug," he referred to Frank ," I am not the father of the year but I protect my family. "

Rose jumped at her father unable to contain her gratitude. Her mother had completely screwed up but at least her father was not the boar she had imagined him to be. The van fell silent as the roaming engine pushed the car through some difficult kept looking between her brother and Rose, dying to ask many questions. Abe remained deep in thoughts, occasionally asking Dimitri for some details on the events.

They arrived to Baia in the late afternoon, early morning for Moroi, it was mainly a Dhampir comune. It's inhabitants followed the human time schedule, undisturbed by the sunlight. The streets were narrow filled with kids going about their afternoon entertainment. Women walked around carrying the smaller ones on them, while in the open parks, older kids were being trained in combat. Everyone looked happy, carefree.

" I suppose it's not what you imagined. " Dimitri whispered to her amused by her astonished expression.

"I didn't know places like this could exist in our world!" .Lissa's parents had a big house within the Court's limits. She had visited very very often and apart from the Academy, she had never seen anything different. She had always thought this kind of life was only possible in human cities and towns.

"Dimka?!" his mother said catching her breath. He laughed softly as she threw herself in his arms followed by his other two sisters. Rose was marveled to see how warm was his laugh, showing all the affection he had for his family. Her heart tightened feeling herself slip through the sad memories of her childhood.

" Oh,but where are my manners. " she said leaving Dimitri with her daughters and turned to the rest of them, " Abe, I beg you pardon my old friend. I hadn't seen him in a long time . I am so delighted to have you here and Viktoria's friend too." she added smiling politely to Rose.

"Let me introduce you my daughter Olena. She is apparently Dimitri's... student." his words come out gracefully fluid but his body a little too stiff.

"Mama this is Roza, " he bend down to take her hand and gently pull her closer, " my fiancée. "

The silence, she realized, was almost deafening. Rose felt every single one of those seconds in excruciating anxiety, as neither of them spoke immediately.

"This is quite the surprise!" Olena spoke slowly measuring her words. To Rose's relief she didn't sound badly surprised but more like unexpected happy surprise." Let's get you all inside first. " she continued her eyes fixed curiously on Rose.

"How long are you going to stay?" She asked Dimitri while moving towards the living room.

"I am going back tomorrow morning with Abe. St Basil's is on lock down after an attack." Her expression changed to one of shock. "I am fine,Ma." Viktoria quickly reassured anticipating her mother's panick for her well-being.

"My name is Sonia.." - "and I am Karolina." Dimitri's sisters approached removing her from his side with a bright smile.

"I am Rose," she found herself grinn in return, her fear of rejection finally pushed behind. They settled her in the middle of the sofa seating next to her. "Girls let her breath." Olena scolded them gently.

"Like you are not dying to know her yourself!" Sonya remarked. She was a tall vivid girl, probably very few years older than Rose and looked very pregnant.

Abe cleaned his throat, " I have to give my guards some instructions. Belikov we still need to talk. " his tone serious.

"Dine with us tonight," Olena offered the good hearted woman she was. Abe accepted her invitation and left with the promise to be back in one hour.


	19. Chapter 19

**_I am a little behind schedule for this chapter. My health was on a bad curve but I am on my feet again and eager to finish my writing. Your support is always warmly welcomed and thank you for taking the time to read my story and put up with my mistakes_**.

Chapter 19

The dinner was delightfully delicious and light toned. Olena Belikova was a sensible woman, still very beautiful despite her grave countenance. Her eyes, so similar to Dimitri's, showed a great deal of wisdom, probably formed after many years of pain and endurance. Her manners, gentle and deserving, showed all the love and respect she had for her children. Rose could not help but imagine what her life would have been like, if her own mother was like this. Throughout dinner she could feel Olena's curious stare on her and whenever their eyes met, she would flush a bright smile.

Abe left right after dinner with the exuse of unfinished business. Dimitri accompanied him outside, leaving Rose alone with the Belikov women. To her great relief they did not shower her with questions, instead went about their chores as if her presence was natural in their family.

"You are Dimka's girl?" a sudden voice surprised her. Viktoria and Sonia were helping Olena in the kitchen while she was silently observing Karolina's ways with Paul, and baby Zoya. She turned surprised to see a small elder lady looking at her with intense scrutiny.

"Rose, this is our grandmother, Yeva." Karoline explained from across the room.

"Nice to meet you. I am Rose." she offered her hand a little nervous. Jeva continued to stare at her not giving any sign of...of anything really. The old woman gave her creeps.

"Babushka is always like this don't worry. I have to prepare their bath," Karolina explained with an apologetic look, "could you please keep an eye on Zoya while I prepare Paul?"

"I have no idea how to take care of a baby," Rose quickly added in panic.

"You don't have to do anything just make sure she does not fall of her chair. I'll be back real quick I promise." Karoline run up the stairs dragging along a protesting Paul, who did not seem eager to take bath.

"Hmmmmm!" Yeva hummed, her eyes in a thin line.

Rose gulped nervously and decided the baby was better than the old witch. She set next to Zoya, giving up any effort of conversation with Dimitri's freak grandmother. The old woman made an ugly snort before leaving, banging loudly the door behind her. The noise made her jump and baby Zoya started to cry, becoming unsettled from the sudden noise.

" No no no baby it's OK, it was just the door. Look it was just the door!" Rose invanely tried to calm her down. The baby started to cry harder, turning and tossing in her high chair.

"That bitch," Rose hissed,referring to old Jeva.

Dimitri entered the kitchen with a relaxed smile. Abe had been Abe. Asked many questions, made some good threats and finally given his blessing. Not that it changed much, but having Mazur on the wrong side was not very wise.

"Where is Roza?"

"She's with Karo in the living room. How did it go?" Olena asked more curious than worried.

"I asked Rose to marry me before he knew his daughter as she is now. No threats can keep me from her!." He was amused at his sisters' astonished expressions while his mother just laughed. She knew Abe and his methods.

"She is young Dimka." Olena said matter of factedly.

"I know Mama, but I could not help it. I tried and miserably failed."

"Are they going to dismiss you from the ranks?" Viktoria suddenly asked causing a shocked "what?", from Sonya.

" They will take disciplinary measures, I am currently suspended from active duty until a decision in taken, " he quickly added, " it is not Roza's fault. She is just like me. We tried to fight this but it was too painful. I couldn't stand by and see her taken away by someone else."

"You love her a lot don't you?!" Sonya asked marvelled to see her brother for the fist time not in control of his feelings.

"She dropped out of school to follow me all the way here. I love her more than anything!" he said beyond any doubt.

"I don't know who is the crazy or the fool. You for throwing your carrier away or she for compromising her future." Olena went closer to her son, scrutinizing his face, "but only a blind can miss the love you have for each other. You two seem connected by an invisible thread effecting each other in every slight movement. I can only hope love will be kind to you my children." she brushed her hand over his front, her face full of motherly concern. Dimitri's own expression softened, aware of his mother's emotions. She had loved deeply but love had turned on her.

"She is an incredible fighter Dimka!" Viktoria cut in " I have rarely seen guardians fight like that nevertheless the less a novice. She saved me and the others! "

Olena smiled warmly at her daughter before pushing Dimitri out of the kitchen, " take care of your worrier princess and let us finish here."

Dimitri was not prepared for what he saw entering the living room. Rose was by the window, holding gently the baby in her arms. It rocked him down to his soul, seeing her expression. Maybe she wasn't even aware of the motherly gaze she was wearing. Looking at Zoya adoringly, playing with her tiny fingers. Dimitri had always known he wanted a family of his own one day,but after Rose, he could not imagine himself father to a baby that was not hers. His heart felt heavy with remorse upon witnessing what he was denying her. She was going to be a great mother one day, that much was clear to him although completely hidden to her. The way she was with Zoya, easily indicate. Her eyes widened in shock when she noticed his presence.

"Zoya got scared and I did not know how to pacify her." she said embaraced, her cheeks flushed in red.

"You are doing a pretty good job Roza, you're a natural." Her eyes widened again in astonishment, taken by surprise. Zoya must have felt her mood change as she started to move uncomfortable in her hands.

"Children are very sensitive and they do not calm down unless they feel safe in the hands of the person holding them. Are you not Zoya?" he asked his niece, taking her from Rose and lift her gently up before bringing her tiny face to his for a caress. The baby giggled loudly moving her hands to grab Dimitri's loose hair. He cuddled her lovingly in his arms.

"Wow comrade if you talk about naturals?!"she said, resting her head on his arm near the baby.

"I baby-seated Paul some times before graduating and Viktoria is eight years my junior. You managed to gain Zoya's trust without all that." he flushed her a smile pushing deep down his earlier sorrow.

"She looks so tiny in your gigantic arms." Rose leaned to see her properly, when Zoya grabbed a big hair lock, giggling harder.

"She likes my hair," Rose smiled at the baby. "She is my niece after all!" he stated proudly.

"You cannot take credits for that comrade?" Rose laughed as Zoya snizzed when the grabbed hair brushed her little nose.

"Dimka you are back," Karolina interrupted entering the room in a hurry, " Rose I am sorry to have burdened you. Paul can be very difficult sometimes. "

"I didn't mind, we had some girls time. Didn't we?" she asked to Zoya who was happily smiling at her mother.

"You two are going to be amazing parents from what I see, " she regretted her remark as soon as she said it.

Rose visibly fliched, catching her breath for a second.

"I am so stupid, it just slipped out, I wasn't...-

"I cannot wait!' Dimitri intervened gently understanding his sister's distress. Karolina looked at him in shock, rendered speechless by what he said. Rose too.

" There are many Dhampir children that grow without parents. I am sure Roza and I will be perfectly able to welcome one or two in our lives." He was running wild with his fantasies, she had accepted to marry him only few days ago and their future was uncertain, war incumbent. Dimitri was surprised at his own words. At how logical they sounded and judging by her changed expression, Rose felt the same.

"For the next ten years, this is the closest you will get comrade." she managed to joke pointing at baby Zoya. His words had thrown her off. Being a mother was not remotely in her mind but than again, before falling for him, marriage was not even in her vocabulary. Somehow Dimitri always managed to make things sound right.

"I cannot wait to see that." Karolina said with a grateful smile. She ran up the stairs again, this time with baby Zoya.

"Come with me." He took her hand and walked out. The cool spring air, brushed her face sending a cold shiver all over her body. The silver light of the full moon was shyly covering the small paths across the new spring vegetation. "Where are we going?" She asked enjoying the sensation of their touch.

"I still owe you a date Roza," he stopped to give her a sweat kiss. She shivered again, not for the cold this time. His soft hungry lips were making her wanton all over, promising a lot more.

"I want to show you something." he broke the kiss, resuming his walk.

"Really?" she whispered in a daze. The view was breathtaking. On top of the small hill across Dimitri's house, lay the most beautiful lake. surrounded by many whipping willows, gracefully extending their leafy branches to touch the cold waters. The stars were reflected on the calm surface giving it a magical glow, while the moon dimmly enlightened the beautiful white petals of the many daisies, scattered in immense quantity around them.

"This place is amazing." She had never seen such a unique mix of natural beauty.

"This was my hiding place when I was a kid," He directed her under an old Willow tree, unnaturally deformed. The huge trunk was biforked, one side going up and the other almost touching the floor reaching the lake. This lower trunk, created a comfortable bench while heavy strings of branches surrounded entirely itself, creating the most beautiful nest.

"This is beautiful," Rose said brushing gently some long strings of vegetatio, allowing a full view over the lake.

"Roza I love you so so much."

She turned to face him surprised at the pained echo in his voice. She could not properly see his eyes but his expression was breathtakingly pained.

"What's wrong?" She whispered her voice lost at the end. She had the answer in the next few minutes when he removed his gaze from her and said. " Are you sure you want to marry me?"

For a while she could just stare at him, every one of her senses still revolting to his words. She had known the joy of being one with him, savour his scent but now the pain in his voice was going to rip her appart any second depending on his next words.

He wasn't expecting her reaction, the hurt he quickly masked by a stiffness she could not help but notice. "I am afraid I am rushing you through many things. I don't want to see you suffer because of me..." the words were starting to choke him. He turned his head further to the side hoping she would not see how much he wanted to be strong enough to set her free, but he couldn't. It was selfish of him to try like this. Abe was right, they might never find the spy therefore leaving him as the primary suspect. He was not going down without a fight but his Roza didn't have to be in the middle of this.

His words could not hide the truth and despite the hurt she could see how much he loved her . His words were doing more damage to him than her. Her comrade had a Gandhi complex the size of the moon and maybe it was time to teach him a lesson.

"You are right I am not marrying you!" she said turning to walk away, mentally counting every heartbeat.A part of her afraid to play the game.

"No!" He almost shouted the words, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Why?!" she asked trying hard to keep her voice steady. This was more painful than she had imagined it to be. Dimitri was the strongest person she had ever met, she could probably count in one hand the few times she had seen him slightly out of control. Even now she was sure if a Strigoi attacked he would jump into battle, calm and controlled armed with only a leaf from the tree. Yet, right in that moment Dimitri was shaking with fear his arms squeezing her tighter.

"Because I want to be your lover, your partner, your rock and your friend and above all I want to be your husband. I want you to be sure Roza because I have no strength to let you go."

"Do I look like a woman who doesn't know her mind when it comes to you? Let me go, you're killing me." She tried to free herself from his string gripp.

"I love you because of your strength my love, please don't go." his voice was broken.

"I ment, I cannot breath!"

"Oh," he said releasing her instantly. Rose started to laugh at his adorable clumsiness. He kept revealing sides of him she had never imagined they existed.

" I hope this is the last time we ever have a discussion like this. Because you see; I think we spent already too much time fighting this." She said grabbing his jacked forcing his lips on her. His mouth took hers voraciously, letting go of his frustrations. Passion exploded instantly mixed with joy and relief sending shivers all over their bodies.

Rose wanted to laugh in delight, happy she knew him so well but didn't want to stop the amazing sensation his mouth was delivering.

They dropped to their knees together, the middle of her back resting on the trunk of the tree. The ground was slightly wet and the night not warm enough but the house was too far to consider. He wanted her with a violent desire, threatening to explode anytime if he did not have her there and than. She started to giggle in between brief separation of their lips as he undressed them both, a few buttons flying along with a broken shirt.

"I loved that shirt." she complained, running a hand along his hard abs and down his pelvis to a known direction. He grabbed the tree behind her back,letting out a wild groan, when her fingers brushed along his size." I love that shirt too." he moaned "away from you." His hands found her luscious curves while his mouth ravished her breasts.

The heat of their bare skin was almost too hot. Rose could not ignore the hardness pressed to her belly. She pushed her hands in his silky hair and pulling him closer, moaning loudly as he sucked her other nipple. Her gripp was strong, uncontrollably painful and just as it had happened that morning in the gym, his lust exploded to a whole new level. He grabbed her bottom and dragged her up against his harndess. She gasped in surprise feeling her own knees leaving the ground. The sensation of his hot pulsing member run across her core, was a sensual delight. He moved his head, looking her straight in the eyes. Dimitri loved her, wanted her and as he moved her body a little higher, without warning, he entered her in one deep stroke. Her head shoot back in painful pleasure, unable to control her moans. Dimitri forced her face to him, his other hand holding her down, stopping her movements. Rose wrapped her legs around his hips, begging him to move but he didn't, instead his gaze burned her.

"Dimitri please, I want you!" She moaned in a desperate need to feel him. Both his hands gripped her cheeks controlling the movement. He started to move, slowly, keeping her high enough so that only the tip was teasing her. She was going crazy with need, he was making her crazy. Her wild expression told him she was ready to reach her climax . He pulled out entirely and thrusted in her fully and so deep, she screamed in pleasure. He quickly covered her mouth muffling her violent moans. He came out again, swung her around bending her to the tree as he entered her again. He started to kiss her shoulders and his long artfull fingers reached her clit. Rose became keenly aware again, her senses overwhelmed by the heady male scent, his weight covered only a small portion of her skin this time. Only where they were connected. His hair tickeled her back, his fingers delivering pure torture. He started to move, picking up his speed in growing intensity. She could feel he was getting closer to his release as his moans became wilder at every thrust. She was not able to see his expression but the intensity of his lust was shockingly exquisite. They came at the same time reaching their peak, screaming their names. He pulled out again taking her down, placing tender kisses all over her face whispering his love as a mantra.

Dimitri left early in the morning, while she was still sleeping in his small bedroom. He had been so tired that did not even recall going to bed last night. They had talked on the way home and he promised to come in a week time. Separated only since few hours, was already a torture to be away from her.

The grand gates of the old academy opened as the line of cars carring Abe's guards entered the grounds. The silence was profound , without the students, the place looked without a soul.

Hans, Dobrev, Rousson, Sasha and Pavel appeared in front of them, their expressions tense.

"Dimitri Belikov. You are under arrest for high treason!"...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A sudden wave of panic rose from her chest awakening her. Her body was shivering in anxiety, her mind awhirl with the realization that it was the bond affecting her. She had forgotten for few days just how strong her connection to Lissa was. Rose pressed her hands to her head while getting up, trying to understand what was happening. Lissa was not in danger but worried, worried about her, Christian was telling her about the attack. In minutes, the strong emotions started to placate, calm down and soon under control, leaving her to the silence of the room. She took a deep breath, her chest lifting and falling unevenly, trying to control her own emotions this time. She glanced around the room, reckonizing Dimitri's presence in many little things. For one brief, unguarded instant, dispair broke through her, with the speed of a striking lightning. She did not need to turn around to know he was gone and she felt empty, left alone, deprived from the two most important people of her life.

"No!" she loudly spoke to herself, heart aching. She tucked her hair in a bun and got up determined not to feel dejected. Rose did not like to feel this way, all nervous, mind fuzzed with chaotic thoughts. She had Dimitri's love and Lissa was safe, soon to be her charge. With a jolt she jumped out of bed, without sparing a glance to the empty spot where he had been, and got herself ready in record time.

A profound silence reigned in the house. Rose walked around, glancing left and right to make sure there was nobody.

"We are alone!" Yeva's low deep voice made her jump in surprise. The old woman had the ability to appear like a ghost as if ready to deliver a death message.

"Good morning grandma," she said somehow composed, glad that she hadn't screamed.

Rose took a step away from the door to allow the old woman go about her business.

"They call me babushka here and I expect no less from you." Yeva said tossing her to the side while entering the living room.

"Have I done something to you? If you don't like me just say so instead of stalking me around the house like a hunting spirit, ready for judgment day!" Rose straightened crossing her arms over the chest. This Yeva thing was not suiting her very much and having considered briefly that she was to spend the next week in the same house with the creep, she though best to be plain and clear.

For the longest Yeva just stared, making her uncomfortable.

"Dimka has chosen well!" She finally spoke in a stony expression.

Gulping air, Rose looked at her in shock, "What is that supposed to mean?!" she asked uncertain weather it was an insult or an acknowledgment.

"Take it as it is my girl. Dimka has chosen well!" she repeated to Rose's utter confused thoughts.

Yeva smiled, for the first time, rather pleased that Rose did not make any remark ,"He will have to choose a path, a dark one, and you will have to illuminate his way!"

"Babushka don't scare our Rose with your predictions." Olena spoke softly entering the room followed by Viktoria who flushed her a big good morning. She left the grocery bags to her mother and moved towards Rose.

"Good morning babushka," the young girl, leaned down allowing her grandmother to place an affectionate kiss over her forehead.

"How did you sleep Rose?" She asked smiling .

"It was good." she lied since there was no point wearing her dark emotions always on a sleeve. To her surprise Yeva pulled her down, placing the same very warm kiss on her own forhead. She blinked couple of times before realizing, how much the simple gest had elated her anxiety. The generous goodness of Dimitri's family had surprised he. but it was only in that instant she truly felt accepted by them.

"Thank you Babushka!" She smiled grateful, wondering how the strange little woman managed to wash her darkness with a simple touch. Maybe she was a witch after all.

...

"Dimitri Belikov. You are under arrest for high treason against our world and what we stand for!" Hans's voice was deep with a hint of caution. At least ten other Guardians circled them, their stance stiff, obviously uncomfortable.

"I suggest you call your dogs back before this becomes an ugly fight." Abe hissed dangerously, speaking first. Dimitri did not move, he studied the ffacesin front of him stopping on the Headmaster. Dobrev seemed unsettled his eyes sad.

"Are you threatening us?!" Hans said brusquely.

"You are insulting us," Abe bit off clear and direct, " call your dogs off!"his voice cold and menacing.

Hans swollowed nervously despite knowing he had the advantage of numbers on his side. The fact that Dimitri had not reacted at all, made it even more irritating.

"Not even you can protect a traitor Mazur, I suggest you step back and let us do our job!" Hans tried to sound dangerous and indeed the guardians made an threatening shift of position. Abe's own guards jumped in action without waiting for a signal.

Right before the word "traitor" was thrown in the field, Dimitri had measured the situation with great pertinence, honoring the faith he had placed his entire life upon the Guardians. When Hans spoke for the second time, Dimitri blanched. Were they mocking him? He looked over at Bartekov who was trying not to be obvious about it. He griped his hands in a fist, as the insult pounded loud in his head. When a couple of guardians moved in his direction it unnerved him completely releasing the last string that held his rage together.

Dimitri let a long stream of Guardians beneath his feat, unable to accept the visceral insult. It was no about his pride or rage over hurt feelings. These people were accusing him of causing the death of fellow Guardians and joining the very same monsters he risked his life from.

"Step down. Step down right now!" Dobrev shouted the orders frantically. Hans looked at him sharply but said nothing. The Guardians retrieved, some of them badly beaten, especially Rousson who had tried to take Dimitri on.

"Are you ready to talk?!" Abe asked, to no one in particular. Dimitri took a deep breath trying to sooth out his still raging anger before saying."If I am the one, I wouldn't be here right now."

His serious tone captured the moment making everyone hold their breaths. Dimitri was well known and deeply respected by many. After his J mark became public, he started to be talked of as a living legend, so it was no surprise that many Guardians were uncomfortable to believe that he was a traitor.

"Dimitri my boy, I would be most happy to prove the accusations wrong but for now I am afraid you have to trust us and surrender yourself." Dobrev spoke, his voice laced in concern.

"And this is what you call surrender?" And screamed angry, pointing at the humiliated Guardians.

"I'll go!" Dimitri cut in, surprising everyone.

"No, you're not. That cannot arrest you based on whims!" Abe ordered.

"I have nothing to hide, I can prove myself!"

"You are a fool!" Abe boomed in frustration.

Frank Rousson thought his moment had finally come, moving quickly forward to put handcuffs on Dimitri. Little had he imagined Belikov was surrendering but not ready to be insulted. He felt the cracking noise of his jaw breaking when Dimitri's fist connected to his face. Everyone looked shocked, but made no effort to assist their companion. Dimitri had the doubt, they were secretly happy since Rousson had bullied many on the campus, especially the youngest Guardians.

"I have no intention of going down without a fight." he whispered to Abe " don't tell Rose for now. Until we know who is behind this, no place is safe! "

"Do you think she will listen to me?" Abe had known his daughter for a short time but had a pretty good idea of her character.

"Princess Dragomir has to be taken under protection, they are not going to give up. With me locked up and Rose in Baia she is left unprotected."

"I am sure the court has already assigned her a good Guardian, you are the one in trouble right now." And tried to reason.

"If they stay appart, Vasilissa's anxiety and worry will take the best of her, Rose will suffer from it, they need each other." Dimitri was aware of the stares Hans was sending in their direction.

"What are you talking about Belikov?" Abe barked impatient.

"Rose is shadowkissed, Vasilissa brought her back when she died in a car accident two years ago. They have a special bond beyond our normal comprehension. Vasilissa's Spirit is known but very few people know about Rose and their bond. This enemy knows us. Trapping me might give them the impression of advantage and it is clear that they haven't reached the secret of our defenses, yet. It will not be long before they understand why Rose can sense will attack again. Their bond might be used to destroy them. To destroy us!"

"So you're not a fool after all!" Abe joked hiding his astonishment, "I will take care of that and do not speak with anyone until we meet in Court!"

"The secret of the barrier becomes secondary if we don't use it. I am afraid we'll have to fight backwards this time. You have to convince Tatiana to abandon the new defenses." He finished, gracefully nodding before surrendering himself to Bartekov. The silence was unnerving, Dimitri Belikov, the great guardian walked the grounds of his old academy. The academy that forged his skills to be a unique fighter. That day, he walked out of it as a traitor.

...

"Of all people, they brought _you_ as my neighbor!" Victor's delight was unmatched, as two Guardians locked the bars behind Dimitri.

"Tatiana must have a great sense of humor, locking up her best guardian," he continued as Dimitri ignored him, "what was it, rape or treason?" He laughed uncontrollably when Dimitri started at him in disgust.

"Both I guess than!"

"How do you know about treason?" Dimitri asked scrutinizing him.

"News run fast down here, you will be surprised. The legendary Belikov took revenge for his suspension. He had a lustful afair with Rosemary Hathaway forcing her to drop out of school. Their minds are so little and so so stupid." His voice low and disdained.

Dimitri turned his back not wanting the give the psychotic Moroi a chance to see the effect his words has caused. People were little minded indeed, Victor more than the others.

"I know what you are thinking, your disdain is hardly hidden. But I am surprised you allowed someone to trap you like that, the silver stake is sacred to a Guardian, yet you didn't guard yours."

"What do you mean!" Dimitri hissed, feeling his patience grow short.

"You don't even know how they trapped you?!" Victor laughed again causing Dimitri's stomach to revolt. - " Your silver stake was found near the point where the Wards were broken."

"You know too many details Dashkov!" He stared at him in contempt but sure his deadly look had made the right effect.

"I told you news run fast, the question is how did your stake end up there?"Victor managed the words with difficulty this time.

Dimitri lied down ignoring any further exchange with Victor Dashkov, keenly aware of his slow painful heartbeat. He ran the events in his mind over and over again unable to come with a possible link between his imprisonment and the attacks of the academy. Why would someone want to trap him, unless they wanted him out of the way? If Strigoi were the only enemy, they would just attempt to eliminate him, instead of prison. Suddenly Victor's words reminded him of a particular event in his past. He had never before replayed in his memory that seemingly insignificant detail. His silver stake had his name on, written in Russian. Right on the edge there were small numbers marking his exceptional graduation score. If Victor was right, it ment that someone had managed to make an exact replika of his weapon, up to the tinnest detail. A cold shiver run all over him, the only person that knew about the numbers, was the one who had engraved them for him.

"Galina?!"...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Follow us!" the deep monotonous voice of the prison guard ordered. Six torturously long days had passed, without any sign of further action towards him. The trial was inevitable and much desired at that point. He wanted to get rid of the omnious doubt Victor Dashkov had planted in his mind. Was Galina the one behind all this?

The bulky Guardian opened a door, stepping aside to allow him in. Dimitri looked briefly at his expressionless face before entering the room.

"Guardian Belikov, I am so glad to see you are alright." Lissa spoke as soon as he came in.

"Princess what are you doing here? Are you alone?" Dimitri was surprised and worried to see the young girl without a guardian.

"No I am here with Mr. Mazur and..- she got interrupted from the opening door. Abe came in followed by Adrian, Christian, Eddi and finally Tasha who rushed to his side.

" What have they done to you?! " she could hardly contain her disdain and panic to see him handcuffed. Dimitri had not given many thought to his looks, his mind too busy with more urgent matters. Tasha's expression matched the others affirming his doubts. He must look like hell.

"Do you have any news from Rose?" He tried hard to restrain his emotions from tripping over his voice, just at the sound of her name.

"I visited her in a dream last night. She is fine and does not suspect anything yet. Your mother is keeping her unaware and Lissa is blocking the bond!" Adrian said making Dimitri uneasy for few seconds. He had never liked the idea of Adrian stalking Rose in the only place he could not be present. He quickly brushed off his unnecessary jelousy and thanked him with a slight nod.

"She has to come back," he looked at Abe again,"Keeping her away might only make things worse."

"We are afraid she might do something reckless if she sees you like this." Adrian looked as if he wanted to say more but eventually just looked at him.

"She is stronger than you think. It was convenient having her in Baia the first days after this, " he slightly moved his hands to show the handcuffs, "but Roza is strong. The princess needs her protection!" He said a little too hoarsely.

Everyone remained silent, not sure how to respond at his earnest trust in his companion.

"I haven't seen anyone since they brought me here." Dimitri spoke again needing to change the flow of emotions radiating from him, determined not to let them out. Instead their strength roiled cruely his insides.

Christian and Eddi remained silent, a little too effected by the situation. They both had a great respect for Dimitri as a Guardian and just like Rose, thought of him as invincible. Dimitri was really good in keeping a straight face but uppon mentioning Rose, a flash of strain crossed his features, gone quickly. Unfortunately none of the present could have mistaken it for anything else but what it was. He was suffering. Lissa felt overwhelmed with guilt all over again, reminding herself of how cruely she had tried to erase him from Rose. Although it had been Spirit taking over her actions, she could clearly recall the genuine resentment she had felt towards him.

"Guardian Belikov...Dimitri, I need you to forgive me...! Lissa's words trailed off with difficulty. He nearly flinched at the rancor in her voice." When I heard about you and Rose, I lost it and used compulsion on Rose...I wanted to get rid of you." That caught him by surprise. He looked at Lissa, noticing that something flickered in her eyes,- not quite pity, but a profound request for forgiveness.

To her surprise Dimitri suddenly smiled stepping closer to her." I would never take her away from you Princess. Roza needs you as much as you need her. I deeply regret breaking my vow as your Guardian."

"You gave me much more Dimitri. You have made Rose the happiest I have ever seen her!" Color flushed back in her face, finally able to forgive herself.

"Dimitri?" Tasha spoke again standing near Abe. "They are gathering an open hearing for you tomorrow!"

He was silent for a moment before asking, "Is it true they have found my silver stake near the Wards?"

"That's correct." Abe muttered.

"I did not fight near the Wards!" he said bitterly.

"That's the point. You didn't, but they say you had an early shift that morning, allowing you to act unnoticed."

"His shift ended right after the sun set, there wasn't possibly enough time to let the Strigoi in." Christian had read the reports, disgusted at how inaccurate and offensive they were. He had been with Dimitri and Rose since early morning that to mention Dimitri's own strength and loyalty to Moroi had always been impeccable. How people could call the man a traitor was beyond Christian's comprehension.

"That is their gripp Ozera, the argument will be tough. There is no other suspect for now and Belikov seems like the perfect culprit."

"Did you really lost your stake?!" Tasha spoke almost in a lecturing tone.

"Obviously not!" Dimitri replied maybe a little too bitter, " I delivered mine to Bartekov upon my surrender.

"Our spy is not a Strigoi, probably easely forged an exact copy. Maybe if we checked with our contractors supplying the silver stakes, we'll be able to find a clue" Adrian said confiden.

"Is that possible?" Eddi suddenly spoke showing a great deal of interest. He had been shocked when the news about Rose and Dimitri broke. After the initial confusion, it was easy for him to accept the thing, especially after seeing how broken Rose had been. Eddie had promised to be there for his friend, he would do whatever he could to protect her happiness. Mason would have done the same.

"We can check but I am afraid we'll find nothing. A silver stake, with a name on, can be made in many ways, escaping regulation." Abe spoke with a knowing expression.

"It's not just my name," Dimitri intervened, "there is also a three digits number, printed in small size, near the upper edge. My own mentor had it done for me, she was the only one to know. A reminder of her pride for my score."

"She might be involved than!" Abe stated before Tasha's sharp breathing interrupted him.

"Galina?! She gaped at him unable to add anything else. Dimitri's mentor had also been the one who had introduced her to combat. She had encouraged Natasha to trust in herself and had become friends in the process. Dimitri just stared knowing his eyes were speaking for him.

" But she cannot handle a silver stake!" she added in a low colourless voice.

"Why?!" Abbé and Adrian asked in unison.

"She is a Strigoi!" Dimitri said blankly.

Rose could not shake off the constant negative feeling that kept shaking her. It was almost a week since Dimitri left with Abe. The first days had gone by fast, getting to know her future in laws. She had tried very often to check the bond but always remained frustrated from the complete silence of it. Adrian had been visiting her everyday in her dreams reassuring that everything was fine and they were looking forward to see her soon.

"I know you are hiding something from me Adrian and I want you te tell me now!" She burst out after his fifth, annoyingly reassuring clichés.

"Chill my darling. I thought the craddle robber was making you happy. You dropped out of everything for him after all." Adrian tried to joke, aware that his pity and concern were squeezing his throat.

"Dimitri is still in St Basil's" she barked. Obviously they have not yet accomplished anything. Maybe she had been a little too haisty in accepting to stay in Baia. She found herself alone in a unfamiliar country, killing herself with worry over Lissa and unable to assist Dimitri in finding the culprit. She had always known that sitting around waiting had never been her thing, she was just discovering how much. Her instincts were in a storm, beyond her meager control.

" You know what, you are right?I'll go to him! " she said

"You can't!" Adrian spat out, immediately pressing a hand to his mouth.

Her recent feeling of loss flooded her senses like a thunderstorm, "Why?" she hissed an ominous feeling made her shiver.

Adrian swore viciosly as he looked at her in horror. His mouth went dry and he couldn't begin to start a lie, nevertheless finish it. She was staring at him as if he was some sort of disturbing bug, perfectly aware that he had kept something very important from her. He couldn't speak or tell her the truth, afraid of her reaction.

Adrian sighed. Lies had been more difficult than he had imagined it to be. The Russian was right, they had to trust her strength.

"Rose, Dimitri is in the Royal Court. He ..." his voice and image started to fade as she woke up gasping in surprise. She jabbed her hands in the mattress unable to control her anger. She inhaled deeply and concentrated on the bond again. Nothing.

"Fuck!" she exploded. She hated Adrian, she felt like an idiot, like a fool.

Rose joltef out of bed in one go and started to grabb few things in a bag, her mind racing in frenzy. She had do go back, something was definitely wrong, Lissa was alive that much she could guess from the bond but all the rest didn't make sense. Her silence, Adrian's lies, the Belikov's overly accommodating behaviour this last days, it just didn't make sense. Why was Dimitri in the Court without notifying her? A piece of cloth distracted her attention, the black T-shirt was still folded on the chair where he had left it before leaving for St Basils. Rose reached the garment bringing it to her face. Her anger wavered making her knees weak. She fell on the chair overwhelmed. She missed him, his laugh and his scent. She missed how he tangled his legs with her in the middle of the night and all the new sides of him she had just discovered. Her eyes shut against the pain, refusing it as the ruling emotion of her present. She got up again, determined more than ever to take control over her life.

Rose closed the door carefully behind, walking on the tip of her toes. She had never had any trouble to escape from a place before, but this was a house full of Dhampirs and they were all Belikovs. To her relief, she made it all the way to the front porch and quickly bent down to put her shoes on.

"Take this my girl." Yeva suddenly spoke as Rose closed her mouth with both hands to prevent a loud scream.

"Babushka you really are a creep, you know that?" she hissed, snatching a little too angrily the folded paper that was extended to her.

"What is this?!" she asked not being able to give a sense to anything written,it was too dark outside.

"Give this to the people waiting for you near the bridge. It's the money for the transportation and your plane ticket !" Yeva tucked the small folder in Rose's bag, who had gone speechless.

"Remember my girl : his choice is a very dark one, but you can lead him through."

"What does that mean?!" Rose whispered.

"You'll find out soon. Trust him." Yeva pulled her in a hug.

"Thanks babushka. For everything." Rose flew down the stairs and disappeared into the darkness.

"Thank you my girl for binging us your gift." Yeva muttered under her breath meeting Olena's worried eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"We have a problem!" Adrian whispered while seating next to Lissa.

"What?" She leaned in, without removing her eyes from Dimitri. The hearing had started since half an hour behind closed doors.

"Rose knows?!" He swallowed guiltily, because even though technically he didn't tell her, it felt as if he did.

She snapped to attention and let out a long exhale before saying, "What do we do now?"

Adrian shook his head slightly, unable to come with any idea. Rose had the tendency to be very unpredictable.

"What does she know exactly?" Lissa said thoughtfully, moving her attention towards him fully.

"She kind of guessed that there was something fishy. I told her that Dimitri was here before she woke up" said with a hint of regret.

" He was right! We should have told her sooner." she became pensive again " maybe Tasha can contact Dimitri's family and we'll take it from there. "

"Chris!" Lissa pulled slightly his sleeve. He leaned towards her without speaking.

"I need Tasha to meet with me and Adrian in the hall. It's urgent!" He looked at her astonished and nodded getting up.

Natasha Ozera was seating in the front row, not far away from the commission gathered to hear the case. Dimitri and Abe, acting as his defense, were seated in the middle of the Court room. The commission led by Hans himself, had called for several testimonies. But for a reason Abe could not comprehend yet, there were also several powerful Moroi exponents and the Queen herself.

"Your request is denied!" Hans spoke irritated at Abe's third request to set Dimitri free and allow them to find the real culprit.

"Mazur, we are not here to discuss if Dimitri Belikov is guilty or innocent. We are here to understand how he did it!"

"So basically you are saying that his fate is already decided and this is all a farse." Abe disdainfully gestured to the commission, Tatiana included.

"Abe you don't need to be rude!" Tatiana hissed.

"Rude?!" he spat angrily " Condemning an innocent man, with no tangible proof, is nothing more than a crime! "

" His silver stake was found where the breach was made!"

"Belikov protected me during the attack with his stake. A stake he delivered in the hands of Pavel Bartekov upon his voluntary surrender. He knew what I was carrying, it was what Strigoi wanted. Why did he not just drag me to them immediately!" Things were starting to go a little out of hand. The commission was deaf, and blind to any logical reasoning Abe was trying to bring forth.

"Yes we know. But as you said admitted yourself, it is easy to make a copy of it with the right connections. Belikov himself said that only one other person knew about the numerical code in it."

"And why would a Guardian of his level and commitment betry us? Surely I am not the only one that is not able to make a sense out of it. Abe knew politics all too well to not understand why the people in front of him seemed too keen to deliver a quick sentence with little argument. The biggest academy in the world was currently on lock down not to mention that the new Wards had gained, a great political leverage to Tatiana and her bugs.

" You of all people ask me that?Janine Hathaway has signed a 10 page report, pressing charges against him for sleeping with your daughter! He was suspended for that, isn't it motive enough?" He waved up the paper folder, while speaking giving himself an air of importance.

"I have already withdrawn my accusations!" Janine intervened, silencing for few seconds all sorts of whispers in the room.

"Excuse me?! Hans almost stuttert.

" You called me here to assist you but in good conscience, I cannot. " She stood up looking at Dimitri's back, regretting not being able to have talked to him before the hearing, " My anger took over for me clouding my judgement and I wrongy accused him. "

"Pray, do tell us, why you changed your mind?

Janine walked past Dimitri and Abe, to hand Hans his answer. She knew that Rose might never forgive her but as a mother she was not keen to openly discuss her daughter sexual life in front of a crowd. Dr. Ozelsky's report was clearly in Dimitri's favour, and although she still could not stomach the idea of him being in love with Rose, she didn't want to be responsible for Dimitri's imprisonment. He might have acted wrong towards her daughter but he was probably the best guardian she had ever seen and owed him for making her daughter a real Guardian.

Hans gave her an astonished look and handed the paper to the rest of the commission.

"He may have forgotten his place as her mentor, but the man is damn innocent. You are putting politics before our honour as Guardians." She accused him, her voice low.

"What was that?" Tatiana got up, walking to them obviously having heard Janine's words.

"You heard me Tatiana!" her voice filled the room as she challenged their ruler, "this is not an hearing. It's Moroi exercising their power over Dhampirs for their own personal interest!"

"Careful Hathaway!" The Queen threatened.

"Why? You'll throw her in prison too?" Abe joined in, putting his hand over Janine's shoulder.

" This is not about one man. Our entire security has been compromised. Students and Guardians have died. The only trace we have leads to him!"

"Get over yourselves Tati! Nothing has been compromised and if it has, we'll just go back to our usual way of installing the Wards." Many people gaspt in shock as Abe called the Queen in such informal way. Tatiana herself was flushed, her jaw clenched in anger.

"The security of our communities is always top priority. You cannot dismiss such in important issue. You yourself have insisted upon establishing the new defenses!" Hans almost screamed the words.

"Your Majesty, please do not allow them to bring up the new Wards. The traitor is still out there, and if we don't find it, it's going to be a tragedy." Dimitri spoke for the first time since the hearing had started. His voice was even and flowles, with a slight hint of tiredness.

Tatiana blinked a couple of times in surprise before saying. "They are already up here and in few hours also in St Vladimir. As you see nothing has happened. Do you know why?" her eyes twinkled in challenge, "because you are locked up Belikov."

"No you can't!" Tasha almost screamed throwing Christian off. He had reached her side just before she jolted up her chair in shock.

"Dhampirs are getting killed everyday protecting us. Yet this commission puts Moroi's political gain,over everything. How many of them have to die before we accept our part of responsibility!" Tasha said gravely.

Dimitri flinched at that but managed to maintain his cool mask, even when Tatiana continued,ignoring Tasha's protest, " I have to say it's a pity you were such a let down. Galina had great hopes for your carrier and you just managed to accuse her, a Strigoi, of forging a copy of your stake. "

"It doesn't matter what you think of me." he argued back"You have to reverse the Wards immediately. Our world might be, entirely exposed now!".The determination in his voice made many very uncomfortable.

" You and Mazur have not presented any proof of your innocence. We have been arguing for over an hour now, without any conclusive results, leaving us no doubt over your actions. "

"I didn't need to spy on you, to know the secret of the new barrier!" He shouted in anger surprising himself . Tasha ran forward, gripping his shirt from behind.

"Don't do it, Dimka! If they know, you'll have no chance of ever proving your innocence!" she urged, in a panicked whisper.

"What are you talking about?!" Abe inquired, pulling Janine away from Tatiana. Just in case.

"Tasha, I think the issue has gone beyond me. If we don't find out the spy, no place is ever going to be safe, for any of us!"

"But they will..."- " it's the only way! " Dimitri interrupted before turning to the commission and said, " I know the secret of the barrier! "

Rose groaned in frustration. The plane had landed with one hour delay. One hour too late for her. She almost ran out of the plane when suddenly the bond sucked her in Lissa's head.

After a week of radio silence the sudden invasion of images and emotions was overwhelmingly painful, leaving her breathless. Dimitri was the last image she saw in Lissa head, before darkness took over, silencing everything.

The silence was profound, almost as if no one dared to breath.

"Ivan Zecklos was not only my charge but also my friend. I provided him with what he needed to prove his theory for the barrier!"

"There were no declared Spirit users two years ago!" Hans barked furious.

The key element, Abe was carrying, was nothing more than a silver stake induced with Spirit magic. Ivan had brought fourth the theory of using Spirit magic to reinforce the barrier . Traditional Wards, had always been based on the flow of magic between the different known magical elements. Spirit had been nothing more than a legend, until they met Oxana, a, undeclared Sprit user and her shadowkissed husband Mark. Ivan become more and more convinced of the validity of his theory. A protecting barrier using all Moroi magical elements. After many experiments and research, he had discovered the correct placement series of the Silver stakes that created the new Wards. The magic flow, held together by one single Spirit infused stake, was also the only weak point of the barrier. Humans, who before could remove any of the stakes to break the Wards, now couldn't help Strigoi. Unless they knew the exact combination of elements, therefore removing the only Stake that could break the barrier down. Dimitri had provided Ivan the Spirit infused stakes, he needed for his theory, travelling back and forth to Baia, where Oxana and Mark lived.

"There were but I cannot betray their trust by revealing their names."

"You have to tell us!" Hans ordered.

"He doesn't!" Abe cut in, "You have what you needed. Belikov has always known a secret that only few selected people know. Their identities are maintained cannot accuse him for wanting to steal a secret he already knows. The accusations do not stand anymore!"

"Of course they do!" Hans was inflating in anger, " if he does not want to tell us who the Spirit user is, it means she doesn't exist. He has stolen the secret from us! "

"This is ridiculous!" Janine muttered. "I knew it" Tasha whispered in desperation.

"If I had allied myself with Strigoi, you'll be already dead," Dimitri said in a serious tone, almost deadly.

"Get him back inside!" Hans ordered not entirely able to hide the fear Dimitri's short statement caused amongst them.

"Tatiana, if you think by doing this,your power will increase ; You will soon regret it!" Abe followed the Queen as a group of guardian took Dimitri away.

"How dare you threaten me?!" She hissed, her chest rising and falling fast.

"What is it Tati?! You cannot take some pressure?" his voice was low and sarcastic.

" It was you, who fiercely convinced me of the advantages of this entire operation. I would have put the new Wards up already two years ago, if it was only to benefit my personal position. Natasha Ozera is right! Moroi have to start taking responsibility but do you know what they will do to me if I openly demand for Moroi to use offensive magic? This barrier is a good solution to keep us safe, Dhampirs included!" she said in one go.

"Yet you are stupid locking up the wrong man, exposing us all to danger!" Abe snapped. Two guardians quickly held him in place, blocking both of his hands. Janine swiftly jumped in action but few other guardians surrounded her too.

"If they don't remove their hands from me NOW, I will not be responsible for what will happen next." He hissed a deathly threat.

Tatiana was shaken by the events. She was the Queen, but Abe Mazur was powerful enough to undermine her position if he ever wanted to do so. Her political rivals, would be more than happy to join his opposition.

Adrian and Lissa had not witnessed the events that unfolded after they left the Court room. They were waiting for Tasha in the main hall, their minds racing through ideas and worried for Rose.

"Aunt are you alright?!" He inquired, seeing her come out of the Court room with a strange scared expression. She just stared at him silently for some seconds before saying " You and Vassilisa are to accompany me to St Vladimir's. Immediately! "

"Why?" Lissa asked regretting her haisty reaction. She was talking to the Queen after all.

"Your Majesty, it is not necessary! The Wards are holding up with a strength we have never seen before."

" Prepare my jet! " she ordered ignoring Guardian Hans. Belikov had seeded a terrible doubt and she was determined to prove it wrong.

"You are finally awake." Alberta said, her eyes expressing her relief.

"Where am I?" Rose asked confused.

"You are in St Vladimir's clinic. Imagine my surprise when they brought you in. Rose you fainted right after the plane landed."

Rose started to remember, choking a sob. It was too awful to contemplate what was happening. Alberta noticed her distress and purposefully shifted her gaze somewhere else, remaining silent. After few minutes, Rose managed to regain enaught strength of mind to shift around and stand.

" Are you alright? "

Rose just shrugged and said "Lissa is coming here. I need to see her."

Alberta nodded in understanding and shifted to allow her movement. It was agony not to race her feet to Dimitri. But she was uncertain if upon seeing him ,she would be able to maintain her sanity. Dimitri needed more than ever, he had confidence in her and she would not jeopardize his situation further. Another sharp sob hit hard, forcing her to stop behind Alberta.

"Rose?"

"I am alright. They are almost here." She needed to maintain her cool head if she was to do anything at all for him. They reached the main hall almost at the same time as Lissa.

"Oh Rose..." Lissa started to cry instantly the moment Rose held her. And than Adrian, Christian and Eddi all hurried to her, surprised but relieved to see her safe and sound.

"Why didn't you tell me!"Rose had to force a third sob down.

Adrian swallowed convulsively and held her gaze. " We didn't know what was happening at first and than it just became very difficult to tell you. "

"Rosemary Hathaway, what are you doing here?!" Queen Tatiana entered the hall speaking in a steely voice. Rose fought hard not to loose her composure. Her knees were trembling and her hands shaking at the sight of the people responsible for Dimitri's imprisonment.

"I am back to the academy," she finally said, "where I am supposed to be."

There was a uncomfortable moment of silence as Rose held her cold gaze with as much disdain as she was receiving it.

"We'll see about that!" Tatiana finally said, not wanting to further antagonise Abe Mazur by shaouning his daughter. Rose had no idea what the Queen was up to, but she wasn't about to leave her life at the mercy of a woman who wanted nothing more but see her thrown in the streets. Alberta followed the Queen along with the others, to Kirova's office giving Rose a reassuring smile before going.

"I need to see him" Rose clutched at Lissa knowing it might be too tightly but she couldn't control herself more than that.

"I don't suppose we can go back to the Royal Court with the Queen, could we?Lissa asked anxious, looking at Adrian.

" I will see what I can do about that, but for now, let's get Rose cleaned and fed. " He offered.

'I am fine, " Rose said gravely.

"You have to see your aura little dhampir." He said a bit uncomfortable. "Dimitri is waiting for you, but not like this." Christian lied swiftly knowing the argument might convince her.

"Are you worried I don't look good enough for my fiancee?" Rose tried to joke but her voice came out all too flat. Eddi could not prevent his mouth from opening in shock, he didn't know.

Lissa smiled and tugged on Rose's hand. "He might feel even more dejected, seeing you in this condition."

"I must really look hell than!"she sighed.

" You look more like ready to jump of a cliff with the Queen on your back. " Christian smiled.

Rose was surprised she managed to roll her eyes. "I have a feeling you are not letting this go are you?"

They all offered her their most earnest expression. " You know us well Rose! " She groaned as Eddi pulled her towards the dorms, while Adrian and Christian tried a little too hard to keep the atmosphere light.

After a long hot bath and devouring the gigantic quantity of food Christian had fetched for her, her mood seemed to improve immensely and she could hear her own thoughts again.

"Where is Eddie? she asked putting the plate over Lissa's silky bedsheets. Right before anyone could answer her question, the door flew open, Eddi rushing in.

" Queen Tatiana has been kidnapped! "...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

His new prison cell was smaller and darker, but at least Victor Dashkov was on the opposite wing. The hearing had gone much worse than he had imagined. His own destiny seemed so relative now, nompared to what would happen if the Wards go down. Abe would keep Lissa safe but what about Rose? He fell on his uncomfortable prison bed, taking several deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. His body and mind refused utterly to obbey. He loved her too much. Wanted her too much. Needed to know she was safe,too much. He cursed under his breath. All the situation was madness. Funny how life had turned on him.

After about thirty minutes of analyzing the events again and again, he came out with no names apart from Galina. The Strigoi in Vasilissa's attack, called him by name. Galina had turned almost two years ago. Why would she organize a large scale attack and than corner him? Did she know about Roza? A deep pain formed in the stomach and began to invade his body.

Footsteps, distracted his thoughts as they became increasingly loud in his direction.

"Dimka?" He whirled around, stiffening at the sight of Janine Hathaway next to Tasha.

Dimitri looked straight and caught concern in her eyes, which was strange considering that just few weeks ago, she wanted his head on a better his balls.

"Dimka?" Tasha asked softly. "Are you all right?"

"I am surprised" he replied, not removing his gaze from Janine.

"I said what I had to say during the hearing. I do not approve of your love for my daughter, nevertheless I will not stand by and watch them punishe you for a crime you did not commit." Janine realized she wanted to speak more than she should but she supposed it was inevitable to see the indestructible bond Dimitri had with Rose. Instead she said, " She was with Vasilissa in the Academy upon the Queens arrival!"

Dimitri stepped back nearly striken by pain and fury on the use of her past tense. Janine grief striken expression,were worth a death and back. "Where are they!" He hissed.

His Roza and Vasilissa were main targets. Combined with the Queen and many important Morois, St Vlads had become the perfect goal for Strigoi. His worst nightmare was coming true before his eyes. All he could do was stand behind bars as a criminal.

"That's why we are here. The Queen has been kidnapped from within the Academy. Soon after Rose and Vasilissa went missing too!" Surprisingly Janine gulped down a lump in her throat. Dimitri had gone pale for an instant, when he realized his hand had furiosly hit the metal bars in front of him.

"Maybe Rose is trying to come here !" Tasha asked wildely not hiding the fear Dimitri had generated with his reaction.

"I thought so at first, but it's almost thirty already and we have no news at all." Her breath started to come is short gasps.

"Roza would not put the Princess in unnecessary danger, considering the situation. " Dimitri said flatly his insides going cold, " they might be with Tatiana! "

"What?" The blood drained from Janine's heart " How?"

"Natasha have you spoken to Christian?"

"He said that everything became very chaotic when the Queen was taken, and before anyone could notice Lissa and Rose were gone. Vanished!" Tasha replied frantically. "Oh Dimka I have to bring him out if there. It is the spy isn't it?"

Again loud urgent footsteps moved in their direction. "Follow me!" Abe ordered steely as he opened the lock than confined Dimitri.

"Is it done?! Janine almost lost her voice.

" Natasha gave me the idea. Now move! "

Tasha grimanced briefly as Dimitri moved past her,not waiting for another second to get in action. With the help of his loyal guards and many Moroi indebted to him, Abe Mazur had managed to put to sleep almost all the prison guards, either by force or compulsion. Tasha walked hurredly next to Dimitri , struggling to keep up the fast pace.

"This way!" Abe moved sideways.

...

When Rose woke up it was still dark, and she was shivering from shock. "Lissa?" She moaned shaking her gently. Lissa was unconscious at her side. She glanced around completely disoriented, her eyes resting in astonishment on the other woman staring back at her.

"Hell has a sense of humor!" She cursed as Queen Tatiana winced at her colorful words.

"Where are we?"

The Queen continued to stare at her blankly. Rose feared, the Queen bitch, had gone completely stonny with horror.

"How did you manage to get kidnapped? Don't you have like ten personal guardians" She continued, hoping ease her out enaught for some information.

"It was a Guardian," she spoke faintly, " they put the Wards up and...I ordered all the Guardian to stand guard, until after the sun set. I wanted to be sure no one removed the Wards, " her voice started to raise becoming increasingly panicked at every word. "This Guardian entered the Royal room and shot my personal Guardians... and than I woke up here."

...

"We have broken enought laws to deserve, at least, several death penalties." Janine remarked

"Now, now my dear. We live in a democratic world. The death penalty does not exist amongst us."

"Did they find anything?" she whispered looking around for any danger.

"Vassilisa has a tracking devise on her... You told me to keep a close eye!" Abe said defensively when Dimitri suddenly turned around to look at him astonished.

"Mazur you are a genius!" Dimitri finally breathed a sigh of relief. He had been torturing his mind to come up with a plan, but it was rather difficult with no information to begin with.

A silent lightning crossed the sky, reveling a dangerous amount of black clouds, charged with heavy storms. They strolled quickly along the secured path Abe's guardians had created for them.

"Abe. Tasha. You cannot come!"

"No way you can let me out of this Belikov!" Abe muttered entering first in the big van waiting for them.

"Dimka, I have to find Christian. I am afraid he will do something reckless, like in Spokane." Tasha looked panic stricken.

"They have to all get out of there. The enemy is already in motion." A fat rain drop landed on his forehead as he took Tasha in his arms.

"Be careful!" She whispered flinching, as a thunder hit violently somewhere in the horizon. The sky seemed as if it might open anytime, beggining the apocalypse.

Lissa came to her senses gasping for breath, her golden hair plastered to her face, her entire body shaking in fear.

"Liss I am here." Rose whispered

"Oh Rose, I saw him hit you and than..." she clutched her hands to her chest breathing heavily.

"Lissa breath! I am here. I am fine!" Rose tried to sooth her despite the omnious feeling raging in her own mind.

"Did you recognize who it was?

" It's one of the Guardians who came from Russia to testify in Dimitri's hearing. I don't remember his name...He is tall and looked very young..." The more Lissa trailed off in her description, the more Rose seemed having difficulties to keep her throat from closing. Tatiana was shaking her head in approval confirming Lissa's description and all her doubts.

"You are finally awake Rose." She swallowed, her stomach lurching in betrayal, " I am a little disappointed in you. You made it so easy for me to take you. " Sasha Elista entered the dark cold room smiling prettily as if everything was well.

"What the hell do you want from us?" Rose snapped,yanking Lissa and Tatiana closer to herself. After Eddi had rushed back telling them the news, Adrian had sprinted outside at a speed that astonished everyone, Christian and Eddi following him soon after. Lissa was still worried for Rose, so they had decided to inquire about the event at a slower pace. An agonizing pain and Lissa's screams, where the last things she remembered.

He stepped forward, allowing the others in. A tall, strongly built woman Strigoi, examined them with a vicious smile crossing her dead pale features. The Queen gasped in shock, mumbling some unclear words.

"So, you are the one that stole Dimitri's heart. How interesting?" Her voice had the most peculiar accent.

" If it is me you want, let them go! " Lissa had started to shake behind her back.

"Ha ha ha," her laugh was cold, nauseating, " also a sense of humor I see!" The Strigoi bend down the their view level continuing. " Maybe I will not kill you. How do you like immortality?!"

Rose cletched her jaw hard, "I will kill you before you even tried!"

"Ha ha ha, I can see why you captured him. Now I have captured you!"

"What do you want from us?" Rose started to feel anger building up faster than fear.

"To meet an old friend of course." Her hand reached towards Tatiana who shrienked, but Rose leaped to her feet, throwing the Strigoi off my several meters. Wild groans filled the room as four monsters charged at Rose.

"Halt" ...They all stopped at the same time like statues. Rose had never seen anything like it. Strigoi were known to be independent, their greed of power and control,would not allow them to subdue themselves to others of the species.

"That was very rude of you my darling. I meant what I said." She icely smiled to Tatiana.

"Galina what do you want?" The Queen voice came out barely audible. Rose felt as if the breath was knocked out of her lungs.

"Dimitri was right." Lissa whispered behind her back.

"I am Galina, Dimitri's mentor and this is my son Sasha."

"What do you want!" Rose almost screamed annoyed by her mocking politeness, shocked inside by the news.

" Dearest Tatiana, I am so delighted you are here, " she continued ignoring Rose's groans, "we will be soon connected with your Royal Court and the academies around the world. I want them to see how their Queen betrayes her children."

"I would never do that." Disdain had somewhat helped the Queen regain some control over her mind.

"Once you turn, you will tell me all. And you will love it."

"You will not accomplish anything. I don't know the combination of the elements." She stepped her foot as a child, an angry one.

" My spy tells me you do, and it will be funny to see their faces,when you'll sing the secret to me."

"What your the filthy traitor doesn't know, is that the code combination is split amongst some of us. We don't know each other. I know only a small fragment of it. You'll accomplish nothing. Ivan Zecklos made it that way, to prevent monsters like you from doing this."

Galina stared at her in unnatural imobility. If Rose did know better, she could have thought the Strigoi had gone in shock.

"The Master wants you urgently!" A deep deadly voice suddenly filled the room.

Galina turned around with a quick movement, vanishing in the deep shadows of the long corridor, her subordinates following in the same way.

Guardian Sasha Elista remained in the room still looking at them silent. Rose stared back unable to form any word to say to him, so strong was her disgust. Guardians do not become traitors and the man in from of her, had managed to fool everybody with his fake simple guy image. Lissa grasped her hand viciously as Sasha suddenly started to shake violently his head .Something he wanted to shake off. Something she knew. Rose acted out on sheer instinct going to him,pulling Lissa along.

"Are you mad!" Tatiana hissed, her eyes wide in fear.

"Lissa can you heel him from compulsion." She was sure he wouldn't hurt them, not if he won his inner battle

"I can't, it is a magical spell." Lissa's eyes were as wide as Tatiana's.

"Sasha can you listen to me." Rose asked nervously " how do I bring them out?"

He didn't reply, his body slammed against the hard wall his painful moans explaining the torture.

"It's the Queen,Sasha, and the last Dragomir. How do I get them out?" She yanked his hands pulling him closer.

Elista pointed to a small back door, unclear across the room. She was sure there would be at least a dozen of Strigoi between her and the way to escape, but she had to try. It was her only chance.

"And what is on the other side? How do I find the exit afterwords?"

"Go!" Sasha muffled his scream falling on his knees.

Rose did not miss a second, the urgency in his voice ment he was looking the battle. Hot tears ran down her face, as she whirled franatically Lissa and Tatiana towards the tiny door. Sasha woukd be punished for this, kulked ornturned. She ignored the pain, when her foot blasted the old wooden door open. The three of them women run aimlessly, in the dark damp space in front of them, knowing they had only minutes, maybe even seconds.

"Wait!" Rose yelled, when the breezing cold air hit her face " the ventilator shaft. "

She climbed in first, clearing the way. Outside the wind was howling as the sky rocked its thunders. Tatiana went up closely followed by Lissa.

"Where are we?" Lissa whispered realizing, there were only trees around them.

"It doesn't matter. Run!" Rose ordered. A new thunder pounded and the rain began in earnest, fast and furious. They were drenched within seconds."Don't slow down! " she tugged Tatiana's arm and began draging her to a faster pace.

"I can't" Queen Tatiana was holding up her heavy dress. The rain was making it heavier and her strength was already at its limit, her foot was burning . A sudden crack made Rose jump. Was that thunder or Strigoi?

"Leave me here!" Tatiana cried, as Rose tore her along.

"Those are lights!" Lissa shouted with an evident hint of hope in her voice. Rose increased her pace, almost carrying Tatiana entirely on her back.

"Oh, my Good Vlad," Tasha cried, as the three of them jumped on the asphalt screaming for help.

"Your Majesty, girls!"she came out of the car, "Oh no, oh no." Her panic stricken face fixed on the first coming Strigoi. With a cry of frustration Rose shoved Tatiana inside the car as Lissa followed her lead knowingly.

"Drive away!" Rose ordered a frozen Tasha.

"Nooooo Lissa" Lissa screamed, wanting to get out of the car, but Tatiana held her desperately in place. For the first time in her life Rose could never be grateful enough to the Queen bitch.

"Natasha!" The Queen's cry was too late as a Strigoi appeared out of the darkness, pinning Tasha to the ground.

"Drive away!" Rose screamed charging on the Strigoi. To her relief Lissa jumped in action instantly grabbing the wheel

. "St Vlad's is straight. Gooooooooo." Tasha said as she shot a fire attack on two Strigois, who went for the car. Lissa drove away in seconds, tears imparing her vision as much as the rain outside.

They were surrounded instantly. "Tasha I am sorry." Rose murmured, her heart squizzed in realization of their fates. At least Lissa was gone and Dimitri would be set free after Tatiana reached safety.

"No,I am sorry, Rose. Your are so young." Tasha's low voice, disoriented, seemed almost peaceful. " Lissa will protect my Christian."

The fight was short, there were simply too many of them and Rose did not have a chance without a weapon. She glanced about, understanding they were brinking her back to their refuge. The rain was coming down hard now, hard and cold, just like her heart became when she heard Tashas neck snapp. Her lifeless body left on the side of the street.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi guys, I am sorry for the slow updates this days. The fanfiction servers have been down in my area lately. Hope they managed to solve the problem now. Enjoy the new chapter :-)**_

Chapter 24

"The signal is moving fast." Abe said indicating to Janine the direction,"It's very close...It stopped."

Dimitri's heart started to race double. They could barely see a few meters ahead with all that downpour.

"Fu..." Janine screamed, breaking hard to prevent the clash with the vehicle stopped in the middle of the road.

"Belikov?" Abe quavered looking in front of them, "the signal, stops here."

"Stay in the car." Dimitri said coming out with his stake ready. He covered the few steps quickly but in silence, there seemed to be no movement coming from inside the vehicle. Lightning snaked through the sky again, revealing his figure in the darkness. A loud scream ringed in his ears as he shoved the door open.

"Princess it's me!" He could barely hold her frantic body in place.

"Guardian Belikov?" Dimitri caught his breath at the sight of the Queen in the back seat. Lissa stopped her panicked movements and threw herself in his arms crying hard.

"Are they here?!" Janine came running simultaneously with Abe. "Rose and Tasha stayed back...there were so many of them...the car broke..." She explained between sobs.

"Your Majesty?" Janine whispered in shock.

"Abe where is the tracking device?" He did not let go of Lissa's sobbing body, soothing her wet hair.

Abe removed the small chip from underneath Vasilissa's white collar, as she looked at him astonished.

"They will be here anytime. Get out of here." Dimitri scooped Lissa in his arms and run to their van. He did not seem particularly in strain, her body probably too light for his trained muscles.

"I am coming with you!" Abe hissed helping Tatiana out of the broken car. She was heavily limping , probably from a wound in her leg. Janine ran back to take the Queen other arm around her shoulder, helping Abe go faster.

"We don't have time for this. If I don't stop them, you and Janine have to fight your way to safety. You 'll need all your Guardians with you."Dimitri closed the door showing the chip he got from Lissa. " once you are safe, come and find us!"

He run ran fast vanishing in the darkness of the forest, faintly aware of Abe's curses. Dimitri knew the numbers, he had seen them before when Rose was taken, a few more guardians would not make a difference. Abe needed to gather many many more for a rescue mission. Terror consumed him, thinking of Rose. Was she still alive?A new bolt of lightning lit up the forest reveling the Strigoi that stood in front of him.

"You came faster than I thought.I am impressed." Galina stepped closer. With a slow motion she pushed away some hair locks glued to her face from the rain, allowing him full view of her familiar face.

Dimitri did not move , the rain and cold were merciless. He knew there was no point in fighting, "Where is she?" his voice was shaking more than he imagined but he decided to ignore all effort of control.

"She is fine." Galina replied, inviting him to approach. Dimitri followed barely able to hear anything else apart from his heartbeat, aware of how difficult it would have been to find Rose in the dark forest. This way was faster.

Rose had been left unconscious for nearly an hour. She woke up in a dark room, shaking uncontrollably from the cold. She set up somehow, glad to be alone this time, Lissa was an emotional mess, but free. She blocked their bond, needing to concentrate her strength on herself.

"Oh, my God." she moaned, clasping her mouth at the sight of an unconscious, chained Dimitri,across the wall. She squizzed her eyes close to wake up from the nightmare,but it was not working.

"Hell..." she cursed realizing it was reality. Rose clutched onto a nearby piece of furniture for support but dizziness tumbled her back to floor. Fear and frustration mixed in her eyes when she noticed the blood,streaming down Dimitri's chest. They had tortured him, his magnificent, strong body had blue patches everywhere and a couple of painfully deep cuts on his ribs.

"Oh, God Dimitri!" she called him, beginning to crawl in his direction.

"Not so fast," The sudden pain almost blinded her as Galina yanked her full body in the air,smashing her back first on a table. Rose heard a loud scream. It was her own.

"Roza..." Dimitri barely whispered her name, awaken by her scream of pain.

"Dimitri?" She looked at him in relief. Rose thought she did not want to die without hearing his voice for a last time. Her heart melted at his whispered "I love you,"

...

Janine drove through the academy gates without slowing down a second. The moment she stopped the car in front of the main building, Abe jumped calling for a doctor.

"It's not necessary, " Tatiana screamed " get everyone to the Church's grounds. "

There was no need to ask for an explanation, Janine knew what she ment. Dimitri Belikov was in the hands of the enemy along with his lover, her daughter. The Strigoi had in their hands the man who had revealed his knowledge of the secret combination that could break the defenses.

"Your Majesty?" Hans and Kirova ran to her.

"We are being surrounded by Strigoi," Alberta swallowed down her fears, unable to stop her shaking hands. "The Royal Court, too" Hans said in dismay. Janine and Abe grew pale in realisation. It would be impossible it was to start a rescue mission in these conditions. Lissa started to sobb again.

"Why are they doing this." Kirova muttered, holding Queen Tatiana up.

"They are waiting for Belikov to reveal the code." Hans' legs grew weak as everybody else's upon Abe's grave words.

"He wouldn' never," Alberta whispered.

"They will use Rose to break through him." Lissa crashed her head on Janine's neck shaking uncontrollably.

"Get the helicopters ready!" Hans shouted, "No," Tatiana cut in, " I am not going anywhere. "

"Your Majesty we have to bring you to safety!"

"Where is safe Guardian Hans? The Court? Another Moroi estate? Vlad knows how many of them are in the same situation." She shook her head more convincingly, "the helicopters have to get ready to launch a rescue mission."

"We don't know their location..."

"We do," Abe intervened, "I need someone very skilled in hacking technology?"

"It's madness, they will also die!" Hans hissed

"It's our only way to retrieve them before all is lost."

"I will go, " Janine stepped in, "me too," said Alberta, " I will put together a team of volunteers for the mission, " she continued already in motion.

St Vladimir's church was simply too small to accommodate all the students. The younger children were brought in there, along with the Royals and as many Moroi students as it could accommodate . The senior novices were given a silver stake and joined the Guardian's body barrier around the main building, where the rest of the students were put. Lines upon lines of Dhampirs went around the building , in a desperate strategic effort to keep the building safe until the sunrise. The silence was profound, everyone staring nervously toward the Wards, waiting for them to come down anytime.

"I want to fight!" Christian protested.

"Moroi don't fight," Jesse Zecklos mocked him, inside the Church.

"You can stay here and wait for your death, but I am done letting my loved ones to die for me!"Tasha's fate had been the last was done with tradition, he was done with Moroi simply letting Dhampirs getting slaughtered for them. Lissa clinged to him unable to protest, she only regretted not being able to join him in the fight.

"Ozera is right. I am not waiting to be slaughtered like my family," Abby Badica joined Lissa's side. The argument caused the students to explode in loud discussions.

"Did you connect!" Kirova asked frustrated, as a Moroi expert in communication was trying to connect to Dimitri's hip.

"There is too much noise to hear anything," the young man complained.

"What if we connect to the Church's audio system." Adrian suggested.

"Everybody will listen, it might cause panic!" The Moroi said.

"Let them!" Tatiana cut in, her eyes fascinated by the animated discussion unfolding in front of her. Moroi were waking up.

"Who wants to fight, can join us." Abe silenced the crowd walking slowly towards Christian.

"My daughter and future son, are giving their lives to protect us. I am going to protect what they are leaving behind. Us!"

After a long silent moment, a dozen of Moroi students came forward, joining Christian's side. The moment was profound, the look in the Guardians's face was unmatchable as the few Moroi joined their ranks, ready to fight.

"What is the code?" a woman's voice vibrated in the air followed by a muffled painful maon. The connection was established, making almost everyone stare confused at speakers around the ceiling of the church. The connection was good, too good maybe for Adrian who cursed under his breath unable to shake off his mind Dimitri's tortured voice, on the other side of the line.

"You can go to hell!" Dimitri whispered. The silence grew deafening again, fear grasping everyone.

Rose felt dying. She remained pinned down on the table, her limbs held by two Strigoi. Her eyes never left Dimitri's. This was what Yeva was talking about, he had to choose death or death, there was no other way. Giving the code ment a masacre beyond imagination, she saw through Lissa what the situation was. The idea of living without him was scarier than dying with him, she had to be his light,his strength, his had to take the decision.

"Bring her up," Galina ordered. The Strigoi, inched her to the wall opposite Dimitri, her feet to weak to hold her up. The chains were to tight around her wrists, but she was determine to not give away any pain.

Galina grimaced at Dimitri's reaction." I could turn you Dimitri, you don't have to do this. They were so ready to sacrifice you, yet you are ready to give your beloved's life for them. You are a deadly Guardian. No one has ever heard of 32 kills in one go. Imagine what will you be capable of as a Strigoi."She got closer to Rose, swinging dancily a long knife.

"Plus it will not be necessary .I know you'll tell me." She said with an icy smile. The cold blade strode along Rose's left cheek, cutting painfully slow, her flesh. This time Rose was unable to control a crie of pain.

"Don't touch her!" Dimitri lurched his let out furiously. Galine let maniacal laugh at his angry scream."You can stop this Dimitri. You can stop her pain. I will deliver a painless death to your lover if you tell me what I need. I can even turn the both of you if you want. Together for eternity. "

Dimitri looked at her, his chest rising and falling unevenly. Eternity with Rose would be heaven. Her yes expressed nothing but love , pain, agony and confidence. She was so cruel, ready to die, looking adoringly at him, the one who would deliver her to death. His Roza was so strong, so very beautiful. He than laughed, Rosa joining in." I don't think so Galina. Your species is simply too hungry for power to allow Roza and me in your ranks. You are afraid! "

The outraged Strigoi moved forward fast, penetrating the knife in Dimitri's chest. Rose's horrified scream was chilling but it kept him from slumber.

"Your spy turned on you and now your desperate." He whispered ignoring the pain that was killing him slowly.

"They want to kill my son because of her. Now you'll see as I take her life and I will enjoy it ."

"Nooooooo..." Dimitri moaned again as Galina grabbed Rose's hair, putting the knife on her throat. "What is the code combination?"

Rose looked at him with adoring eyes,smiling, her face radiating all the love she had for him. Dimitri's heart squizzed,feeling his body grow numb. This was the moment his existence would end. They come first. This time was undeniable and never before so acidly repulsive. Roza was worth the world, the universe. If she allowed him to choose but she didn't.

"Galina you have been a great mentor. I loved you as a mother. I fell in love with a woman. An extraordinary woman. She thinks I am a God, when I am just her slave. My Roza will never forgive me if I told you." His words lost power at the end. Rose nodded slightly, hot tears running down, "I love you." se whispered.

"As you wish. Die!" Galina yanked the knife up in the air.

"Stop!" A low voice ordered, but loud enough for Strigoi ears.

"Master?"Galina did not hide her surprise mixed with a groan.

The Strigoi that entered the room was unlike anything Dimitri had ever seen before. The dimm fire lamps illuminating the dungeon, were enaught for him to see Sasha entering the room too. Dimitri had no more strength left for anger or rage, instead he tasted poison in his mouth. Metallic taste lurched his insides when the Strigoi, master architect of all the recent events, turned to him, showing his deep black holes,instead of the usual red rimmed eyes. Galina bowed to him like all the other Strigoi in the room. Sasha did not bow and Dimitri noticed another figure in the back, covered in a large black cloak, hiding himself. He had no doubt now. This was the spy.

"I am most impressed by you two!" He stepped forward in a flawless motion, despite his blindness. His entire being radiated death and evilness.

"My name is Prince Vlad the 3rd Draculesky, you may know me as Dracula."

"This is ridiculous." Rose said horrified at his full view, as much as Dimitri before her.

"Is it? You are so little, young girl. I have seen this world shape itself before your remotest ancestors were born. I have shaped your Moroi world, whenever I pleased and it is time for a new change."

"Why?"

"My children need to feed obviously. Moroi blood is delicious," Rose shivered as he continued, "I cannot allow them to hide it from us behind a powerful barrier. Don't worry though, I will not kill them all. I am a wise man, for argument's sake, and understand the species has to survive. Filthy Moroi will be exterminated, but I will allow few to repopulate themselves."

"As if you can do that!" Rose snapped.

"You don't believe me young Dhampir... What do you think I have been doing for the past centuries?" He gripped Rose's face, the strong hold squizzed fresh blood ouf of her cut. To her horror he bent down, cleaning up the stream of blood off her face. She wished it was the cold blade cutting her again instead of the disgusting smell of his tongue on her skin.

"Master, you promised me her blood." Galina muttered.

"Galina you are blind." He whispered, sniffing Rose's neck, as his arms plastered her body to his. Rose could not stop a wave of panic crowling her insides.

"Don't touch her." Dimitri screamed wildly as he pulled violently his chains, to the point Rose was beggining to be afraid he would cut his hands off.

"You did not notice..." Vlad fell on his knees, slowly. His hands running through Rose's body. She groaned heavely, as his head rested on her belly, becoming immobile. Dimitri had gone completely beasty, screaming and swearing in fury.

"In all my long existence, I had never seen anything like this,". The ancient Strigoi let go of Rose and turned to Dimitri with a serene smile and wonder.

"She is carrying your child "...


	25. Chapter 25

_**Strigoi Vlad is obviously inspired by Vlad The Impaler, a Prince of the Draculesti seemed like the obvious choice for such an ancient Strigoi.**_

Chapter 25

"We are ready to go." Alberta said, glancing one last time to her team. Stan Alto was amongst them, along with most of the Queen's personal Guards and Abe's little "army".Janine nodded moving quickly her team on the second helicopter. The only sound heard was the loud engine flying them up the storm, that wasn't as bad as it had been half an hour before. That did little to calm her mother's panicked instincts.

If there was any way to describe the exact moment when life yanked out of your body, it would be found in Dimitri's face. Time became tangible, slow, fluid, helping every heartbeat rise exponentially to a sheer overload of torture. It shuddered his flesh like blades, strangling the life out of his soul.

Rose swallowed convulsively, her voice barely a whisper as she said, " It's impossible! " Unable to believe his words. It was too cruel to use such a trick on Dimitri.

" Ye,t I tasted it in your blood Dhampir. Your child's heart is already beating within you, and it holds the smell of his father. " Vlad gripped her face again, his norsils expanding and retracting like a predator, already tasting its pray.

"Pity I cannot turn you immediately. You are going to make me the perfect companion."Rose rolled her head to the side, ignoring the sharp sound of Dimitri's beasty moan. Was it possible to be overloaded with pain? To actually start desiring death would come quickly? Every breath coming out of Dimitri was filling the dungeon.

She inhaled deeply, gathering enaugh strength to slightly turn her head, searching for his eyes. They were fixed on her, dark and filled with an emotion she could not stand to see.

" Don't... "Rose warned Dimitri, her voice shaking close to a sob. His blood was running faster out of his open wounds as he went completely still, concentrating his strength, pulling the chains with all his might.

"Change him!" Vlad ordered Galina.

"Nooooo," The sudden protest, came from the camouflaged individual next to Sasha Elista. The covered spy went closer to the creepy Strigoi pulling him to the side. The protest was barely a whisper, but Rose could not ignore the familiarity of the high note in that voice.

"What the hell," Janine exclaimed, upon noticing Adrian Ivashkov sandwiched between two Guardians. His fake uniform was well done, if it was not for the lighting that illuminated his small bunch of golden hair, attracting Janine's eye. The Guardians turned to look at him as astonished as her.

"Cat is out of the hat." He joked removing his cap.

"Is this a joke to you Mr. Ivashkov? She snapped unable to stop her anger.

"No," he smiled apologetically " We had to come."

Janine's eyes bulged out of her orbits "What do you mean by WE?"

Lissa moved from behind his back, her shoulders shrugged like a guilty kid after secretly eating all the cookies. Rose's mother pressed her lips in a small line, bringing the hands on her temple, concentrating on her breath.

"Tell Alberta to continue to the location without us, we'll make a detour to the academy before joining them again."Lissa and Adrian jumped at her as she was speaking the orders to the pilot, " No Guardian Hathaway, Rose and Dimitri needs us. He is heavily wounded, we can heal him. "

"Let's hope he dies instead of.." Janine got interrupted by Lissa's violent slap accros her face. She looked at the young Moroi in shock without blinking. "instead of being turned into a Strigoi."She finished. Lissa shook her head vigorously not apologizing.

" Not only for our safety Princess. I don't want to be the one hunting them down if they are turned. Loosing thevsoul is worse than death for a Guardian. "

Lissa calmed down, as Janine's word sanked in her mind. She was present the day Dimitri and Rose promised to each other their deaths, if ever forced to turn Strigoi.

"They need us," she repeated again, not able to feel the fear she should, "the baby deserves to know his father."

"Baby?!" Janine whispered in a faint voice as her breath was knocked out of her lungs.

"Rose is pregnant."Adrian spoke softly. Clearly Rose's mother had been outside organising the rescue mission and had not known that half of the academy was following in real time the tragic events.

" Guardian Hathaway, shall I proceed with the orders?" The pilot called from the front.

"Go ahead as scheduled." Stan intervened noticing Janine had become very still. She turned to face the window, gulping down tears, her expression hunted.

"It must have happened in Russia. He was not her mentor anymore." Lissa came closer, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. The rest of the Guardians graciously became intersted in the quality of the paint on the metal panels or the rain drops sticking to the window. It was easy to understand their entire attention was drawn to Lissa and Janine.

"It's not that Princess. My daughter is a strong woman, much stronger than I was. It is not because of me. You have given her a meaning to live and Belikov, he..." Janine chocked uncomfortable tears, " he is her everything. In few months,he was for her what I failed to be my entire life. Her guide, her strength. I took my frustration on him, my failure was crushing me. I had eighteen years to tell my daughter how much I love her, instead I wasted it all. She is not going to be able to see her child at all and I will loose mine as well."Her last words were lost, Lissa could barely hear them. One single tear streamed down but Janine wiped it fast, steading herself.

"Mr. Ivashkov and the Princess will remain in the helicopter wkth the pilot. If the situation seems too dire, you have to lift off." Guardian Hathaway had regained her spirits, now shouting orders in full badass mode.

...

"Is this why you went to Russia?" Rose muttered. Galina has positioned herself in front of Dimitri, Sasha moved closer, gripping Dimitri's right hand and pushed his neck to the side. He didnt react, instead pulled on his chains further. The forced movement of his head caused him to burst in a violent caught, blood mixed with it.

"Is this why you went to Russia, Natasha Ozera?!"

Dimitri suddenly dropped his chains inhaling sharply. Vlad turned to face her with an evil smile paying in his lips . Rose 's mind, ran franticly through the events, discussions, and it all made sense. Tasha had already told her, it had been a pure coincidence she had arrived to St Basils at the same time as Dimitri. Galina must have given her the Intel for Dimitri's stake and Sasha's heritage. The young Guardian was clearly a tool she has been forced to compulse unto obedience for her means. But her feelings for Dimitri seemed so sincere.

"I know it's you Tasha, there is no need for that cape anymore." Rose praised herself when her voice came out calm, collected. Natasha Ozera pulled down her cape, revealing her beautiful eyes. There was so much hate in them, hurt, dispair, wickedness. She stared at Rose' middle section intensively, a line of disgust playing on the edge of her lips. A hot wave of rage formed within Rose, wanting to cover her belly. Her motherly instinct came unannounced, she was not entirely convinced Vlad was telling the truth or just torturing them further. Yet Tasha's scrutinizing stare, provoced feelings she did not know having.

"No!" Dimitri hissed in betrayal, the emotional charge in his voice was heavy, sending shivers all over her body. Natasha flinched but instead turned to Vlad again continuing their conversation unveiled.

"This was not our deal,"

"You did not respect your side of the promise beautiful N.A.T. .A. I simply got the person who could." Vlad grabbed her hair in a strong grip,brinking it to his nose. Vlad Draculesky, Prince of Walachia, had been designed as the next successor to Moroi's Empire. His rival King Sokol Apta VI ,had allied himself with Strigoi and got rid of him, thorowly. The entire Draculesky bloodline got exterminated before him. It had been almost a thousand years ago. If Strigoi could feel regret maybe he would mourn the decision to carve his own eyes, upon seeing his wife raped relentlessly from Strigoi until her body ripped apart, literally. Strigoi turned him immortal out of mockery "The future kind of Moroi,now a blind useless Strigoi!". He had lived in the shadow for centuries, becoming stronger as his age advanced, pulling the strings behind the stage, repeating maniacally the events that brought his own death. Whenever an Apta would come to power, he would come out of his coven and wipe the filth out.

"You promised me Tatiana's head, I brought her to you. Dimitri has nothing to do with this!"

"Is that why you had him locked up?To keep him safe?" Galina laughed, "Oh Dimka you are such a heart breaker,"

With a battle cry, Natasha threw a fire attack to Galina who had turned her attention to Dimitri's neck.

"The Guardians are here." A Strigoi warned. The room emptied quickly. Rose's heart started to hammer fast, a faint hope bloomed in her chest.

"You bitch!" Galina screamed counterattacking. To Rose's surprise, Elista pulled Dimitri's chains, holding his body sudden fight had brought an unique opportunity to help his hero. Tasha had been overly confident, not using complusioe on him again.

"Sasha?" Dimitri managed to somehow voice his surprise. Vlad crushed him to the floor, his movements were so fast, Rose had difficulty to follow. The dungeon had become a sudden battlefield. In one corner Tasha was fighting Galina and on the other Dimitri and Sasha were barely able to keep up with the blind Strigoi from hell.

Many centuries of Moroi blood stored in his body,had made Vlad strong beyond compare. He was lethal.

Dimitri could feel his strength was betraying him. If he could put death on hold for maybe a few more minutes, maybe his Roza would survive. Vlad dug his razor sharp nails deep in his chest, where Galina had pierced his chest before. Dimitri felt no pain, realising he had crossed the boundary of bodily harm, his spirit already half in the afterworld. Sasha jumped between them using his body as a shield. Vlad's stony fist plunged deep in his body, crushing bones and ripping flesh.

"Noooooo." Galina screamed charging at her Master in fury. Vlad gripped her by the throat yanking her body up in the air.

"In a thousand years, you have not managed the basic rule my " Prince ". Never turn your back on a Guardian!" Dimitri pierced his heart with Sasha's silver stake. The sudden pain took the ancient Strigoi completly by surprise. His hands contracted mechanically spanning Galina's neck in the process. Their bodies fell simultaneously on the floor, catching fire as soon as they touched the ground. Sasha's life was vanishing rapidly, his eyes fixed on Dimitri.

"You almost had me there man!" Dimitri tried to joke, his throat too heavy to even breath.

"I like to surprise you " Sir", his smile was eaten by a mouthful of blood. Dimitri took his hand, and tried to clean a little his young pained face.

"Do you still think she will kill your record?" he moaned. Dimitri looked up, searching for Rose's eyes. She a beauty to behold even in a fury covered expression. Rose seemed to have lost it, her mouth was opening and closing in silent screams, her tears flying in the air as she turned her head violently from one side to the other. Why was he not able to listen to her?He looked down again to Sasha's serene features. His eyes were frozen, fixed somewhere beyond the present. Sasha Elista was gone.

"Dimka come with me." Tasha pleaded, although did not have the courage to go any closer to him. She looked nervously towards the exit, afraid the Guardians might brake in any second.

"He is dying you bitch, help him!" Rose was beyond hysterical, her lungs were burning.

"You did this to him! Tasha accussed, letting her tears out, " if you had not tricked him in your bed, he would have been happy and safe."

"You are mad!" Rose yelled, trying to kick her in the face. The chains were firm around her wrists, but now she understood why Dimitri was ready to chop his off, to be with her. Tasha defensively pulled back, pointing a gun at her.

"You made me like that. All of you. I saved Christian from Strigoi and dedicated my life to him. Ireceived nothing but cold stares, bitching, and our name got cut out. Entire generations of Ozera dedication to our world, vanished."

"Tasha release my chains."

"Never, " she pushed the gun to her temple, rocking her body slightly in a schizophrenic manner.

Dimitri got up, slowly holding himself to the wall. He had gone very pale, shaking convulsively. He was going into shock. One last time, he wanted to hold her one last time, and whisper to their baby.

"Stop" Tasha screamed, loosing all sorts of control over her mind, "I just wanted our world to be a better place. Moroi are cowards, they deserved to be punished. We deserve a better ruler!"

"There were other ways Tasha!" Rose yelled back, desperate to move the gun away from herself. He tubled down, letting out a moan of agony.

"Dimitri don't move." Rose pleaded,pulling her chains further.

"Stop,you'll die like this" Tasha screamed again, rocking her body more frantically, she was loosing it for real. Dimitri sight was heart breaking. He tried to lift his body up but failed.

" Tasha let me down! "

"Shut up!" Her mad voice ordered.

"He dying you bitch, LET ME DOWN" Rose rolled her head to see the door bursting open. A sharp deep pain hit suddenly her chest, as a loud noise deafened her. She looked confused at the hole, from where the pain originated and it finally hit her. Tasha had shot a bullet through her chest.

Her mother held her up, as Stan released her chains. The noise was still ringing in her ears ,and the world had gone in slow motion. Rose looked at her mother and saw how much a mother loved her child. She would have loved to have that, her child. She turned her head to see Dimitri being carried away. The academy trained them all their lives to kill with a stake and here she was dying because of a gun.

It was over. Tasha was arrested and the Strigoi dispersed as the news broke, the Master was dead. The Moroi Apocalypse was over, for now. The helicopters landed in front of the medical clinic of St Vlad's, the Guardians moved fast and efficient.

"Janine are they d..." Abe's voice broke when he saw their bodies hurridly taken in the clinic.

"Rose is stable." We came in the moment she was shot. Vasilissa healed her right away but we don't know if the baby survived." Janine broke in loud sob, finally allowing her tears out. Abe had become a statue, his mind refusing to accept reality.

"Dimitri's heart keeps failing. We have to call his family I am afraid." Alberta whispered at her side. The campus had gone quiet again, students and Guardians had gathered around the Clinic, all praying in silence for two lives to be spared.


End file.
